Los Fugitivos
by Cecy De Leon
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se ven obligados a huir de Konoha debido a que Hiashi quiere casar a Hinata con Sasuke Uchiha o con Toneri Otsutsuki, pero en el viaje Naruto comienza a sentir algo mas que amistad por su compañera, todo va bien hasta que Sasuke los encuentra y la cosa cambia... Fic Naruhina, poco Sasusaku y hay lemon en uno que otro capitulo ... violencia grafica y lemon
1. Los fugitivos Capítulo 1

HOLA SOY YO DE NUEVO AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO FIC DRAMÁTICO … SI ASI ES ME ENCANTAN LOS DRAMAS ASI QUE A QUIEN LE GUSTEN ESTE TIPO DE FICS ESTA HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA MIS SEXYS LECTORES ….. ESTE FIC ES UNO DE TANTOS MAS EN DONDE SASUKE Y NARUTO PELEAN POR HINATA …. YA SE QUE HAY MUCHOS ASI PERO QUISE HACER MI VERSION…. HABRÁ NARUHINA, Y UN POCO DE SASUSAKU, HABRÁ LEMON EN UNO QUE OTRO CAPITULO …. PARA ESTO LA PELI DE THE LAST NUNCA PASÓ …. LE CAMBIO UN POCO LA PERSONALIDAD A LOS PERSONAJES ASI QUE OJO CON ESO … GRACIAS …..PASEN Y LEAN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISIMOTO-SENSEI

Introducción

La dura vida de una princesa

Haciendo un chequeo de mi vida, de cómo ha sido desde un principio detestable, llena de cadenas que me atan a una vida que no pedí, que no ansío, una vida que ni siquiera he podido disfrutar, en el cual me llenan de decisiones … malas decisiones que toman ya de antemano por mi. Desde niña me han dejado claro que mi vida no me pertenece, pertenece al poderoso Clan Hyuga…. Yo no tengo voz ni voto.

Desde que tengo memoria mi padre me ha hecho entrenar muy duramente ya que según las políticas del Clan yo debía seguir la línea familiar, ser cabeza y líder de un Clan que hasta ahora ahorcaba mi vida, Día y noche entrenando hasta que mi cuerpo ya no podía mas y aun asi se me obligaba a seguir entrenando, según esto para no decepcionar las altas expectativas que tenían puestas en mi.

Los castigos eran severos, cada vez que no podía realizar alguna técnica o perdía algún combate contra mi primo Neji o contra mi hermana menor Hanabi a quien nunca quise golpear porque la amaba mucho como para que ella recibiera los mismos castigos que yo….. Mi padre me golpeaba muy duro y era encerada en el sótano de la mansión, según el eso me traería un carácter más duro para la pelea, también cortaba mi cabello casi al ras de la nuca, porque decía que sin duda alguna eso me estorbaría al momento de pelear y así no llamaría la atención de los chicos…sigo sin entender como los golpes me harían más fuerte, ya que mi carácter y mi corazón nunca cambiarían, día a día los entrenamientos seguían cada vez más duros y así mismo los castigos también lo eran.

Por más que me esforzaba, por más que le pedía a mi cuerpo mas y mas, nunca pude cumplir con los requerimientos del Clan Hyuga, así que me degradaron a ser ninja a servicio de la aldea de Konoha, en cambio mi hermana menor sería quien le diera honor a la familia ya que según mi padre; mi poder no era suficiente para traer ese "honor" en cambio mi pequeña hermana lo tenía todo, carácter, fuerza, belleza, pero sobre todo obediencia.

Toda mi vida se reducía a eso, entrenar y trabajar, realmente cada vez que salía en alguna misión me sentía feliz, mis compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino eran muy amables conmigo y nos ayudábamos mucho entre nosotros, mi maestra Kurenai sensei me animaba mucho y fue la única que creía en mi y que me decía que yo algún día sería una chica hermosa y muy fuerte….. Realmente en cada misión me costaba regresar a casa e informarle a mi padre de todo lo que había ocurrido en la misión cumpliéndola o fallándola el resultado era lo mismo…. Mas entrenamientos, de esa vida tan atada, había una luz en mi camino, un chico rubio el cual yo observaba desde que era niña, un chico el cual todo era rechazado por toda la gente por ser quien era, un Jinchuriki lo que significa que tiene un demonio Biju en su interior, el no tuvo padres y aunque siempre estaba solo, el tenía una extraña luz en sus ojos la cual al principio me daba fuerza para seguir adelante ya que aunque el fracasara en muchas cosas…. Nunca se daba por vencido….. lo admiraba.

Ese chico era Naruto Uzumaki un ninja de la academia que aunque en un principio no hablábamos mucho por mi torpe timidez, cuando crecimos nos hicimos buenos amigos, realizamos varias misiones juntos las cuales yo disfrutaba mucho y de un momento a otro pasó de admiración a amor…. si un amor que yo sentía por él, aunque yo de antemano sabía que a Naruto le gustaba otra persona…. Su compañera Sakura Haruno, quien también era mi amiga una chica muy amable aunque en un principio despreciaba a mi Naruto por quien era, después todos nos volvimos buenos compañeros así que por esa parte no tuve problema alguno, pero si quería la aprobación de mi padre y el que Naruto-kun me mirara tenía que hacerme más fuerte para que todos estuvieran orgullosos de mi.

Pasó el tiempo y gracias a las misiones logradas y los duros entrenamientos mi padre dejó que conservara mi cabello, lo dejé crecer más de la cuenta me encantaba ya que era un logro muy grande para mí, pero aun así mi padre me decía débil y me hacía entrenar más duramente hasta que ya no podía mas, cuerpo quedaba lleno de moretones y golpes y a veces cuando no cumplía con alguna técnica o desobedecía a mi padre este me golpeaba nuevamente y pasaba días encerrada en el sótano, me asustaba estar ahí, varias veces pensé en escapar pero solo lo intenté una vez y me fue peor, me quedó muy claro que mi vida no me pertenecía, no era libre.

Prácticamente así fue mi vida, excepto por las misiones; dentro del Clan Hyuga todos los días eran iguales, hasta que cumplí 20 años, mi padre Hiashi Hyuga tomó una decisión que cambiaría el resto de mi vida la cual no estaba dispuesta a aceptar así que decidí huir…. Huir de mi casa, de mi padre, de mi aldea y de lo que yo le llamaba…. Mi amor, mi luz que me animaba a ser mejor cada día… Naruto Uzumaki… si tan solo supieras lo que hay en mi corazón.

CAPITULO 1

Decisiones inesperadas

Naruto Uzumaki corría por el bosque, era de noche y llovía demasiado, una tormenta azotaba a la aldea de Konoha, el chico llegaba de haber cumplido una misión, solo que el se había quedado atrás de sus compañeros Sai y Sakura quienes se habían adelantado para atender a Sai rápidamente pues iba herido, Naruto se quedó atrás eliminando a sus perseguidores lo cual logró con facilidad, pero se había retrasado mucho y aparte la lluvia no ayudaba, no podía ver con facilidad.

El chico iba sobre las ramas de los arboles, brincando de una en una cuando de pronto al casi resbalar de una de estas enormes ramas visualizó una silueta humana de traje blanco con violeta, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo. El rubio pronto bajo de las ramas para ver de quien se trataba, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no era ni más ni menos que su amiga Hinata Hyuga, brutalmente golpeada, semiinconsciente, salían hilos de sangre de su frente y boca y visiblemente estaba muy adolorida y traía unos grilletes en sus manos con pedazos de cadenas las cuales era notorio que fueron arrancadas con mucha rubio la tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo asustado:

-Hinata … estas bien? Que rayos te pasó?

-Na…. Naruto- kun- apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre la chica al verle

-Rayos Hinata, debemos llevarte al hospital rápido, estas muy mal herida

Al escuchar esto la chica de cabellos azules se apartó bruscamente de los brazos de Naruto con la mirada sumamente asustada

-No….. por favor Naruto –kun …. No me lleves a Konoha onegaii ¡- dijo la chica con mucha desesperación tomando con su mano izquierda su hombro el cual también sangraba mucho

-Que? - Le respondió el Jinchuriki – pero estás herida, Hinata que te pasó?

-Por favor no me lleves allá, debo ocultarme – en eso la Hyuga salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la aldea, pero cayó debido a las fuertes lesiones que tenía

Naruto se acercó nuevamente a ella y la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos

-Hinata…

-Por favor Naruto-kun, no me lleves allá nadie debe verme….- terminando de decir esto Hinata cayó desmayada, estaba exhausta y muy herida como para seguir corriendo en esas condiciones. Naruto se quedó con la incógnita de ¿Qué debía de hacer con ella? Era obvio que la chica necesitaba atención medica pero también lo era el hecho de que ella estaba tratando de huir de algo por el terror con el que le había hablado; no tardó mucho en decidir que lo mejor era volver a Konoha y atender sus heridas, pero aun así respetando lo que ella había dicho.

Unas horas después, Hinata despertaba de su inconsciencia, al hacerlo la primera persona que vio fue a Sakura atendiendo sus heridas quien estaba a lado de la cama en la que estaba recostada. El terror se apoderó de ella

-Sakura-san….. que hago aquí ? tengo que irme- lo cual la peliazul intentó pararse de la cama

Sakura con su gran fuerza la recostó nuevamente en la cama y le dijo:

-Hinata tu no te puedes ir aun …. Estoy curándote las heridas que tenías, estas en muy mal estado, espera a que termine de curarte de acuerdo

La cara de su amiga Sakura hizo que se intimidara y se quedó recostada sintiendo el chakra curativo de esta, al ver la habitación notó que no estaba en el hospital, era una habitación pequeña, con un buró de madera a un lado de la cama y pegado en la pared un gran poster de una sopa ramen que tenia la leyenda "No ramen No Life"

-En donde estamos – preguntó la Hyuga a su amiga

-Estamos en casa de Naruto, mas especifico en su habitación

Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato pensando "E…. estoy….. en la cama de …. Naruto-kun " un rayo de felicidad espontanea recorrió su cuerpo

-Hinata te sientes bien? Estas sonrojada….. – le dijo Sakura a la pobre chica aunque de antemano Sakura ya sabía lo que ella sentía por aquel chico hiperactivo

-Si gracias …. Ya me siento mejor – respondió esta

En eso entraron a la habitación Naruto, Tsunade, Kurenai y el actual Hokage de la aldea Kakashi, preguntando por el estado de salud de Hinata, lo cual sorprendió a la chica.

-Pues aun no termino de curarla – contestó Sakura- tiene varias fracturas en su cuerpo, el brazo derecho, una costilla, el hombro derecho lo tiene muy lastimado, pero en general ya pasó lo peor

-Que hacen todos aquí? – preguntó una Hinata muy confundida

-Yo te traje aquí Hinata- dijo sonriendo el rubio a la ojiperla- pero cumplí lo que me dijiste nadie vio que te traje aquí y como no quisiste ir al hospital, traje a Sakura para que te atendiera

-Hinata – habló Tsunade- que fue lo que pasó?

-Heeee….. Pues…. Mmmm- la chica solo bajó la cabeza

-Ya sabemos la mitad de la historia – interrumpió Kakashi – pero quiero oír tu versión, medio Clan Hyuga te está buscando por toda Konoha, quien te hizo esas heridas tan graves

-Fue tu padre nuevamente…. Verdad Hinata?- esta vez habló Kurenai

La chica solo bajó la mirada en un acto de tratar de no mentir prefirió callar, pero eso solo hizo que le diera la razón a su sensei

-Que? Como que tu padre hizo esto? Eso no puede ser?- gritó Naruto – los padres deben proteger a sus hijos

-Aunque sabemos que eso es lo que debe de pasar, hay veces que esto no ocurre Naruto- volvió a hablar Kurenai-sensei

-Hinata – se dirigió Kakashi a la chica – queremos ayudarte pero necesito que me digas que pasó para poder hacerlo, hace rato tu padre fue a mi oficina muy furioso a preguntar por ti y dijo que te estaban buscando, que habías desertado del Clan Hyuga y de la aldea, puso ninjas del Clan a buscarte, yo le dije que si tenía noticias tuyas le lo comunicaría y después se fue. Una hora después recibí una llamada de Tsunade quien también fue interrogada por los Hyuga y me dijo que Naruto te había escondido en su casa por que estabas herida asi que vinimos para acá lo mas pronto posible, en camino vimos a Kurenai quien estaba siendo interrogada por los ninjas Hyuga al terminar, le informamos que estabas aquí … queremos saber que pasa

La chica seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja y comenzó a sollozar, pero al ver que no tenía opción, comenzó a hablar

-Yo estaba en pleno entrenamiento, cuando vino mi padre ….

**FLASH BACK **

-Hinata ven acá

-Si padre

-El día de hoy el consejo del clan ha decidido que lo mejor para la reputación del clan Hyuga es que tu como primogénita contraigas matrimonio con alguien de igual rango

-Que? Yo … pero…..

-Silencio ¡ …. Hoy se va a decidir con quién debes de casarte, tenemos 2 opciones uno es Toneri Otsutsuki, un clan muy prestigioso y la otra opción es Sasuke Uchiha ….. con cualquiera de estos 2 hombres ayudaría a evolucionar el Dojutsu a otro nivel y es lo que queremos para ti y para traer honor a la familia como el mas poderoso.

-Padre yo….. yo no quiero casarme con ninguna de esas personas, por favor no me obligues

-Cállate Hinata, recuerda tu posición, harás lo mejor para la familia y como eres un desastre de ninja, serás emparejada con alguien que tenga un Kekkei Genkai y así por lo menos traerás algo de provecho

-Pero …..Padre yo …. No

-He dicho que te calles- al decir esto Hiashi le dio un golpe en el rostro a Hinata- harás lo que yo te diga, no tienes nada que reclamar

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Entonces …

-Entonces fue cuando tu padre te golpeó, verdad Hinata?- le preguntó Kurenai a su alumna

-Padre-sama me castigó porque yo le dije que no quería casarme, aunque le rogué y le rogué, no me escuchó y me encerró en el sótano, pensó que iba a escapar asi que me ató, pero aun asi logré salir de ahí sin que nadie me viera- contestó la Hyuga aterrada – Por favor, déjenme ir no quiero regresar a la villa Hyuga

Sakura al escuchar el relato se entristeció al escuchar la historia de Hinata pero aun mas porque esto incluía a Sasuke Uchiha a quien por cierto había visto apenas 1 día antes de ese evento y no le había dicho nada sobre el asunto

-Sakura-chan ya me siento mejor de verdad- la chica peliazul hizo por ponerse de pie, realmente quería salir de ahí, pero Sakura la volvió a sentar en la cama

-Hinata …. Como ninja médico no puedo dejarte ir asi como asi , tendrás que esperar un poco mas – la volvió a recostar sobre la cama mientras procedía a vendarle el brazo derecho

-Que hacemos? – preguntó Tsunade a Kakashi

-Realmente por el momento no podemos hacer nada, las reglas son claras- respondió este

-QUE? – gritó Naruto totalmente enfurecido- Como que no se puede hacer nada? Acaso nadie escuchó lo que su padre le hizo? La golpeó ¡ y aparte la quieren casar a la fuerza, yo mismo iré a patearle el trasero a Hiashi

-Naruto eres un idiota cálmate- le dijo Tsunade

-Las reglas son claras en Konoha – continuó Kakashi- Reglas que todos debemos seguir, pero hay excepciones; en el caso de los Clanes como el Hyuga ellos tienen sus reglas y sus tradiciones y son aprobadas siempre y cuando no afecten a los ciudadanos en general, el matrimonio arreglado es una de sus reglas y aunque yo sea Hokage no puedo interferir en las decisiones de los consejos que se arreglan entre Clanes.

-Entonces que se puede hacer Kakashi sensei?- preguntó esta vez Sakura

-Nada- contestó Hinata viendo a Naruto de reojo ya que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo – por eso huiré muy lejos de aquí y no volveré - al decir esto gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas el solo pensar que ya no volvería a ver al amor de su vida le dolía más que el perder a su familia

-Qué? Hinata no bromees con eso – se dirigió Naruto a un lado de ella- no sé cómo pero te ayudaremos…. Verdad Kakashi- sensei?

-Mmmmm pues este asunto es muy delicado- tu que opinas Tsunade?

-Pues si Hinata regresa a su casa la obligarán a casarse y por lo tanto su nuevo esposo podría llevarla fuera de la aldea y si Hinata huye sería considerada como desertora no solo del Clan Hyuga si no de la aldea de Konoha ya que es un ninja al servicio de esta – respondió la mujer rubia

-No hay muchas opciones que digamos- bajó la cabeza Kurenai

-NO …. Debe haber una opción, Kakashi sensei usted es el Hokage y el deber del Hokage es cuidar de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer- gritó el Jinchuriki muy desesperado

-Bueno, tenemos 2 opciones viables, pero no razonables – comenzó a hablar Kakashi – podemos apresar a Hinata con cargos de desertora y traición hacia Konoha y tenerla encerrada en la prisión asi el clan Hyuga no tendría jurisdicción en ello, mientras arreglamos las cosas o dejar que ella se valla y huya de la aldea, esconderla en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí y yo como Hokage lucharé por cambiar la ley sobre los matrimonios arreglados, pero una ley no es fácil de cambiar, me tomará de 6 meses a un año en ese tiempo Hinata no deberá volver o ser encontrada, si el Clan Hyuga llegara a encontrarla no podríamos meternos en su decisión.

-Ambas opciones son horribles – dijo Sakura

-Si , pero desgraciadamente no le vemos alguna otra salida a esto si realmente queremos ayudarla- contestó Tsunade…. Por ello estamos aquí, para ver cual opción era menos fea

-Me iré de aquí – susurró Hinata quien estaba sollozando – me iré y no volveré …. Yo ya sabía que no había opción

Todos se entristecieron al escuchar la voz de Hinata, era una voz baja pero desgarradora, todos la apreciaban mucho ya que con el pasar de los años ella se había ganado los corazones de todos con su amabilidad y compañerismo.

-Bien – dijo Kakashi- te ayudaremos a salir de la aldea, pero crees que estarás bien sola?

-Hee? Supongo que si – respondió Hinata con una leve sonrisa– realmente siempre lo he estado

Naruto la observó fijamente, y vio que tras esa sonrisa falsa había escondida mucha tristeza y soledad algo que él sabía lo que se sentía, asi que apretó los puños del coraje y la impotencia que sentía hacia aquella chica que tanto deseaba ayudar y de pronto gritó impulsivamente:

-Hinata yo iré contigo ¡

-QUE? Todos dijeron al unísono

-Iré y seremos fugitivos juntos – le dijo apuntándose con el pulgar el mismo con su hermosa sonrisa - Yo te ayudaré a escapar y te acompañaré, esa aventura se oye bien dattebayo ¡

Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente a aquel rubio que hasta cierto punto no sabía de las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía, sobre todo una sorprendida Hinata quien creyó no haber escuchado bien.

-Naruto, estás seguro de hacer eso? – habló Tsunade- recién acabas de ser reconocido como héroe de Konoha y ahora quieres ser un desertor?... Porque cuando esto acabe Hinata será juzgada como tal, lo cual en si son cargos menores pero podrían pisar cárcel.

-Haa eso no me asusta abuela

-Naruto – dijo sorprendida Sakura, quien después de pensarlo un poco siguió hablando mientras le sujetaba las manos a la chica – esta bien cuenten conmigo, yo no podré acompañarte Hinata pero te ayudaré a salir de la aldea

-Arigatoo Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata- Pero Naruto-kun …. Etto…. Realmente no tienes que hacer esto

-Haaaaa como el siguiente Hokage mi deber es cuidar a toda la gente de Konoha – suguió alardeando el rubio- y que clase de Hokage sería si no te puedo ayudar a ti Hinata

-Bien ya que esta decidido aclaremos detalles para el escape. Naruto como Hokage te digo que tu misión es cuidar de Hinata todo este tiempo y volver cuando se les sea indicado…. Ahora la ciudad esta llena de ninjas y Hyugas, eso es lo difícil pasar desapercibidos con el Byakugan que tienen una ventaja muy grande para ellos– dijo el actual Hokage

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO….. CREO QUE YA SABEN A LO QUE ESTO LLEVARÁ JAJAJAJA PERO REALMENTE LLEVARÁ A LO QUE USTEDES CREEN? …. POR CIERTO PUSE A HIASHI MALO, PERO TODO CONLLEVARÁ A ALGO YA LO VERÁN ….. GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	2. Los fugitivos Capítulo 2

HOLA NUEVAMENTE ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC ... 2 CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS EN EL MISMO DÍA ... UF ME LA PASE ESCRIBE Y ESCRIBE ... QUIERO QUE HAYA ACCION Y ROMANCE Y DRAMA ... AMO EL DRAMA Y MAS CUANDO ES NARUHINA AWWWWW BUENO SIN MAS POR AHORA LOS DEJO CON ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR HOY

Capitulo 2

El escape

Una hora había pasado desde que Kakashi y Tunade salieron de casa de Naruto. Kurenai, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata seguían ahí, Naruto empacaba algunas cosas en su mochila como cuando se preparaba para una misión y no olvidaba su amados ramen instantáneos jamás saldría de casa sin ellos. Mientras tanto Hinata estaba más que nerviosa, aun no sabía si aceptar la propuesta de huir con Naruto, no eran nada más que amigos y el pensar que pasaría meses a su lado era lo difícil de asimilar.

-Ser fugitivos – pensó la chica peliazul- Junto a Naruto-kun

Sakura notó el sonrojo que la chica tenía en la cara, aprovechando que estaban solas en la habitación le preguntó directamente

-Hinata, te gusta mucho Naruto verdad?

-Heeeee ¡

-Calma, no diré nada – solo que muchos notamos eso en ti, cada vez que estas cerca del te sonrojas o lo miras de una manera …. Emmm digamos muy tierna

-Se nota mucho – dijo la Hyuga algo alterada- gomen

-Oye no tienes porque disculparte, pero eso si, tienes que aprovechar que el te acompañará en tu viaje para que él se fije en ti

-Ettooooo no se cómo lograría hacer eso, llevo años admirándolo y en todo este tiempo jamás ha volteado a verme más que como una buena amiga- volvió a bajar la mirada la chica de cabello azul- en cambio a Sakura-chan Naruto te ve con ojos de amor

-Qué? Jajajajajajaja claro que no – rio la pelirosa- bueno en un principio si me decía eso, pero era por el hecho de que a mi me gustaba Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto nunca quiso perder ante él, hace poco hablamos sobre eso y el me dijo que comprendió eso hace mucho tiempo….Por cierto …. Hinata… gracias

-He? Gracias por qué?

-Por no haber aceptado casarte con Sasuke, digo no es un secreto el hecho de que me guste –dijo Sakura algo desanimada- pero ahora tengo esperanza

-Uchiha-san…. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber cruzado palabra con el- contestó Hinata- aparte si sabía que él te gustaba Sakura-chan, nunca haría algo así

Ambas kunoichis se abrazaron en señal de amistad

-Espero que les valla muy bien Hinata

-Gracias Sakura

Rato después Kakashi y Tsunade volvieron a casa de Naruto y se dirigió a los ninjas que estaban ahí:

-Bien ya tengo un plan de escape, todos saldremos de la casa al mismo tiempo, Sakura, Kurenai y Tsunade se clonaran con la forma de Hinata y todos correrán hacia direcciones diferentes confundiendo a los ninjas para ser perseguidos, cada una tendrá que lidiar con los ninjas que los persigan y perderlos de vista, mientras ellas hacen eso Naruto y Hinata aprovecharán y escaparán por el monte hokage ahí no hemos visto presencia ninja pero por si las dudas yo los acompañaré hasta allá, a mi no deben de verme con ustedes, sería acusado de conspiración, así que les cubriré la espalda- dijo Kakashi – todos entendieron?

-Hai…..

-Naruto, Hinata hable con el Kazekage Gaara y los recibirá en la aldea de la arena, les dará un lugar en donde esconderse que el dijo que es secreto, por seguridad ni siquiera yo sabré en donde están así que la única forma de contactarnos será a través de el, Naruto, Hinata les adelantaré algo de dinero para que sobrevivan allá, pero aun así será difícil, Tengan un mapa … Kankuro y Gaara los esperarán en 3 días en el lugar marcado para llevarlos, yo por mi parte haré todo lo posible para agilizar el cambio de leyes ya que eso no solo perjudica a Hinata, si no a mucha gente que se encuentra en la misma posición que tu….. Bien todo de acuerdo?

-Porque? ….- preguntó Hinata a todos – porque todos se están arriesgando por mi?

-Porque alguien me dijo que si no podíamos salvarte no seria un buen Hokage – contestó Kakashi sonriendo, se notaba atreves de su mascara

-Porque eres nuestra compañera y amiga – respondió Sakura

-Porque te apreciamos mucho Hinata- dijo Kurenai

-Porque si – solo eso dijo Naruto – como futuro Hokage debo proteger a la gente aun a costa de mi vida

-Toma eso como unas respuestas muy válidas Hinata – le dijo Tsunade tomando a la chica del hombro en señal de apoyo

En ese momento Kakashi les entregó una bolsa, un mapa y ya por ultimo les dijo:

-Buena suerte

Todos los ninjas salieron disparados del departamento de Naruto y corrieron en diferentes direcciones las chicas se transformaron en Hinata a la vez y trataron de llamar la atención de los ninjas, que en cierta forma lo logaron haciendo un gran disturbio y manteniéndolos ocupados…. Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata corrían tan rápido como sus pies les permitían, asi lograron llegar al monte Hokage fue ahí en donde Kakashi les dijo:

-Nos veremos pronto ¡…. Naruto no hagas nada estúpido

Naruto solo frunció el seño, pero comprendió que lo más importante era cuidar de su amiga y siguió corriendo junto a ella, no voltearon atrás, a pesar de escuchar mucho ruido en la ciudad, pequeñas explosiones y demás…. Los ninjas seguían corriendo hasta estar fuera del rango de los ninjas de la hoja, a Hinata le costaba seguir el paso veloz de Naruto ya que aunque había sido curada parcialmente por Sakura, aun le dolían las heridas y su cuerpo lastimado. Al notar una mueca de dolor en la cara de la chica quien se tocaba el costado derecho mientras corrían, este le preguntó:

-Aun te duele no es asi?

-Si, un poco, pero no debemos detenernos o no llegaremos al punto de reunión a tiempo – le contestó ella

Naruto se sorprendió que a pesar de las horribles heridas que tenía ella seguía corriendo y no se daba por vencida, y mas al pensar de lo horrible que lo pasaba en su casa a costa de los golpes que tanto daño le hacían …. Ella fuera una persona tan amable y generosa, la oscuridad que el alguna vez había sentido, no estaba en ella …. Ni una pisca de maldad a pesar de todo, eso era de admirarse.

Como era de esperarse Kakashi tenía razón, pasando el monte Hokage no había ninjas ahí asi que pasaron inadvertidos o eso creyeron ya que había una persona que los había visto pasar, alguien quien volvía de vagar un rato y no se imaginaba el alboroto que se había armado ahí ….. Sasuke Uchiha

Ambos ninjas siguieron corriendo y solo paraban para descansar un poco ya que después seguían con la huida, ahora eran fugitivos y cualquier roce con alguna autoridad sería malo. Asi pasaron los 3 días hablaban de un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, en si sus platicas eran tribales, pero amenizaban el viaje, un poco antes de llegar a al punto de encuentro Hinata rompió el hielo de aquella tarde silenciosa.

-Naruto-kun, aun estas seguro de querer ir conmigo? Aún puedes regresar a casa

-Que? Claro que no regresaré, eso sería abandonarte Hinata y yo nunca abandono a un amigo

Hinata solo sonrió y pensó ….. si …. Amigos, creo que por ahora así está bien se dijo a ella misma en la mente claro

Llegando al punto de reunión que estaba fuera de la aldea de la arena pero aun asi pertenecía a esta ya los estaban esperando ahí Kankuro, Temari y Gaara

-Hola, tiempo sin vernos – dijo Gaara a sus amigos

-Si, lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias – dijo Naruto

-Si, Kakashi nos ha contado toda la situación por la que están pasando y hemos decidido ayudarlos, pero como verán en nuestra posición tampoco podemos meternos mucho en ese tipo de cosas, asi que les daremos asilo pero en secreto- siguió hablando Gaara- síganme

Todos comenzaron a caminar hasta adentrarse en un pequeño bosque que estaba fuera de la ciudad de la arena, lo curioso es que no había arena en ese lugar, era tierra fértil, contaba con un río y una pequeña montaña de rocas amarillentas típico del lugar, en estas rocas incrustada hacia adentro de ella estaba una pequeña casa la cual no era visible fácilmente y ahí entraron todos siguiendo a Gaara .

-Les ofrezco este lugar como resguardo, es un lugar que solo yo y mis hermanos conocemos, los aldeanos tienen prohibido entrar a este lugar ya que por un tiempo mis hermanos y yo vivimos aquí , aparte lo usamos para entrenar jutsus pero solo entre nosotros- les Habló Gaara muy amablemente

-Arigatoo – contestó Hinata

-No es mucho – dijo Kankuro- pero tiene todo lo que necesitan, baño, cocina, sala, 2 habitaciones y el agua es potable ya que proviene directamente del manantial que nutre a la aldea de la arena, asi que por eso no hay problema, Temari y yo de antemano nos adelantamos y limpiamos este lugar que estaba hecho un asco, también les llenamos la despensa de víveres, creo que con lo que les trajimos bastará por un mes aproximadamente.

-Hoooo eso es mucho – se sorprendió Hinata

-A como come Naruto no creo que les alcance el mes completo – rio Temari burlonamente

-Diría algo pero es verdad jajajajaja - contestó Naruto

-Hinata, Naruto debo decirles algo, en estos 3 días ya se corrió la voz de que Hinata Hyuga es buscada en todas las aldeas, tu Naruto no eres buscado ya que Kakashi se encargó de divulgar que estas en un viaje de entrenamiento, así que será difícil pasar desapercibidos- esta vez habló el chico pelirojo – así que traten de no llamar para nada la atención, si necesitan algo detrás de la montaña esta un pequeño pueblo en donde pueden llegar a comprar cosas, aunque de ser necesario no salgan ya que mis hermanos vendrán mes tras mes para ver que todo esté bien

-Esta bien, gracias Gaara- le contestó el rubio

-Hinata – le habló Temari a la chica dándole una pequeña cajita - hay una recompensa por ti, asi que yo te recomiendo que uses esto

Hinata observó la cajita y le preguntó que era

-Son unos pupilentes, la gente buscará a un integrante del Clan Hyuga y tus ojos no pasan desapercibidos así que en caso de que salgan úsalos, solo había der color azules así que ni modo.

-Etto, nunca he usado estas cosas… pero gracias Temari-san

-Bien los dejamos que se instalen, vendremos a darles vueltas Temari y yo- asintió Kankuro despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Si muchas gracias – Se despidió Naruto y Hinata

-Si alguien pregunta Finjan ser un matrimonio normal- dijo Temari mientras se retiraban

Hinata al escuchar estas palabras se sonrojó totalmente …..ma….tri…..mo…nio … hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que no le había pasado por la mente…. Estaría viviendo en una casa, a solas con Naruto…. Su Naruto, el solo pensar en eso la terminó por hacer que se tambaleara casi llegando al desmayo pero se resistió a eso.

-Hinata ….. te sientes bien? –dijo Naruto al ver tambalearse a su amiga

-Si estoy bien, no hay problema – le contestó con una hermosa y delicada sonrisa- solo estoy cansada

-Si yo también, vamos a explorar la casa - diciendo eso Naruto arrojó su mochila al piso y se puso a inspeccionar la cocina- Woooow el refrigerador está lleno genial, nunca había visto tanta comida en uno de estos

Hinata solo se reía al escuchar las animadas expresiones de Naruto, quien después fue a una de las 2 habitaciones que tenía.

-Hoooo Hinata la cama es enorme, no se parece en nada a mi pequeña cama en mi cuarto – seguía hablando Naruto quien se dejó caer en el suave colchón de la habitación, Por su parte Hinata abrió la puerta de la segunda habitación y era casi lo mismo, una cama matrimonial en cada cuarto, un pequeño peinador y un guardarropa. Desde la otra habitación escuchó al rubio decir

-Yo quiero este cuarto guiiiiiiii – mientras se revolcaba en la suavidad de esa cama

Hinata seguía muy animada viendo la casa que era pequeña en comparación a la mansión Hyuga pero la comenzaba a sentir acogedora, aunque era de un solo piso la cocina, la pequeña sala, y las habitaciones estaban muy bien distribuidas y las puertas de los cuartos estaban una enfrente de la otra seguida de un pequeño pasillo que dirigía a otra puerta al fondo que era el baño, al entrar era un baño completo, con su lavabo, una pequeña silla para tallarse antes de entrar a la tina que estaba bien proporcionada al fondo de este.

-Kankuro-san tenía razón esta casa cuenta con todo- dijo asi misma Hinata

-Si, -le respondió Naruto tomándola de sorpresa ya que estaba detrás de ella- el baño es totalmente genial

-Naruto-kun no me asustes asi

-Hooo gomen Hinata oye no tienes hambre? Porque yo si

-He? Si algo

-Bien vamos a comer siiiii- diciendo eso Naruto salió corriendo hacia la cocina muy efusivamente

Hinata solo lo veía como él estaba tan lleno de energía, ahora ella era fugitiva, pero no le importaba, estaba al lado de Naruto quien por una extraña razón le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, no importaba si el cielo se estuviera cayendo, ella estaba segura de que Naruto no la dejaría sola y que la protegería ya que nunca se daba por vencido, por eso y más lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Ella avanzó a la cocina y veía que Naruto ya estaba comiendo un poco de jamón que estaba en el refrigerador

-Naruto-kun, no pellizques la comida, si quieres te puedo preparar algo de cenar- lo dijo sin pensar ya que la Hyuga al terminar de decir eso su timidez se hizo presente- bu…. Bueno…. Si tu ….. quieres

Naruto la observó aun con el jamón en la boca y le dijo:

-Claro, me gustaría comer algo cocinado por ti Hinata- dijo el rubio esto con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco mas de la cuenta.

Así después de un rato Hinata preparó un poco de arroz con verduras y pescado, la cual tenía muy buena pinta y presentación sobre todo, pero Naruto era de los que ni siquiera notan ese tipo de detalles, solo se llevó la comida rápidamente a la boca

-Esta delicioso ¡ Hinata, eres muy buena cocinera- alabó el rubio la comida de ella

Hinata se alegró mucho que a este le gustara y ambos cenaron entre risas y locuras que se le ocurrían al chico portador del Kyubi , rato después ambos tomaron un baño (obvio por separado) y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos…. En la mente de Hinata había felicidad por el hecho de estar ahí en una casa con su amado Naruto, pero por otra parte se sentía culpable porque sentía de alguna manera que lo había arrastrado a un mundo de exilio, tenía sentimientos encontrados y hasta ese momento no sabía cómo expresar aquellos sentimientos que no la dejaban en paz. Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto quien ya estaba arropado en su cama solo tenía en mente algo que le había agradado desde que llegó a esa casa…"Haaaaaa que cama tan suavecita". Realmente no había nada mas en su mente, estaba cómodo, bien alimentado y no se preocupaba por el futuro ya que de alguna manera sabía que todo estaría bien.

Ambos Shinobis cayeron en un sueño muy profundo ya que estaban sumamente agotados.

Mientras tanto en otro lado mas bien en Konoha

Kakashi estaba nuevamente metido en el papeleo de su oficina, cuando una sombra entró sin previo aviso por una de las ventanas.

-Hola, tiempo sin vernos….

-Sasuke, que te trae aquí a verme

-Creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO YA SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO LLENO DE TECNISISMOS Y DE DETALLES PERO QUERIA QUE SE IMAGINARAN LO QUE HAY EN MI MENTE …. ESPERO QUE ESO HAYA PASADO, AUN NO PONGO EL LEMON …. PONDRÉ ADVERTENCIA AUNQUE YA LA PUSE PREVIAMENTE EN EL SUMARY … SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO ….. BYE POR AHORA


	3. Los fugitivos Capítulo 3

HOLA LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ME PARECIÓ TIERNO Y GRACIOSO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE …. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW

Capitulo 3

-Hola, tiempo sin vernos….

-Sasuke, que te trae aquí a verme

-Creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

-A si? que te preocupa Sasuke?

-Bueno Hoy cuando regresaba de mi viaje fui interceptado por el Líder del Clan Hyuga quien me hizo una propuesta muy interesante

**FLASH BACK**

Sasuke iba caminando a su casa cuando de repente 3 ninjas con ojos blancos y cabellos largos lo interceptaron

-Que quieren?- preguntó el moreno

-Me presento, Soy Hiashi Hyuga líder del Clan

-Lo suponía ….. a que se debe su presencia?

-Bueno, tengo algo que hablar directamente con usted señor Uchiha, sobre la reconstrucción de su Clan, que le parece si va como invitado a mi casa para aclarar ciertas cosas- dijo el líder de los Hyuga

-No gracias, aquí está bien, lo que quiera decirme solo hágalo

-Prefiero que sea más privado, aquí hay mucha gente que puede estar escuchando

Sasuke pensó unos minutos y como era acerca de su Clan accedió a ir, aunque se sintió muy incomodo ya que iban totalmente escoltados, al llegar a la mansión Hyuga pasaron a el recibidor, Hiashi pidió estar a solas con el Uchiha y se sentaron uno frente a otro

-Bien aquí me tiene, ahora si ¿Qué es de lo que quiere hablarme que es tan importante como para quitarme mi tiempo?- le dijo directamente Sasuke

-Realmente es una propuesta, es algo que nos interesa a los 2 como líderes de Clanes

-Lo escucho – volvió a decir Sasuke

-Bien quiero que el Clan Hyuga sea reconocido como uno de los más poderosos que haya existido, ¿cómo lograrlo? Bueno, quiero que usted sea el prometido de mi primogénita, de seguro la conoce ya que estuvieron en la misma academia ninja

-Hinata Hyuga, si la conozco, nunca le he hablado pero si la he visto y agradezco su oferta pero realmente no me interesa

-Bien señor Uchiha, yo se que un matrimonio arreglado tal vez no sea de su interés por ahora, pero como sabe lo que los lideres de clanes buscamos es preservar nuestra línea de sangre, el Kikkei Genkai, si usted llegase a unirse con alguna simple mujer, existe la posibilidad de que su línea sanguínea se extinga por completo no es así?, ya no existirían mas Uchiha – le habló seriamente Hiashi

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero él tenía razón

-Al igual pasará con mi hija- prosiguió el Hyuga – en caso de que ella se juntara con alguien más, el linaje se podría llegar a perder, pero si combinamos 2 Dojutsus las líneas se juntarían y el poder sería ilimitado, un nuevo futuro para el Clan Uchiha y el Hyuga llegaría

-Y que opina su hija?

-Ese es otro problema, por el momento mi hija ha desaparecido, creemos que fue secuestrada o huyó de la aldea, en estos momentos está siendo buscada por ninjas de todas las aldeas , la familia Hyuga ha patrocinado una jugosa recompensa por ella, así mismo quiero contratarlo a usted para que vaya en busca de ella

Sasuke recordó que vio a Naruto y a Hinata corriendo por el monte ….. Así que eso era- pensó el moreno

-Y si no me interesa – contestó Sasuke

-Bueno, usted no es el único prospecto para Hinata, también está Toneri Otsusuki, quien también con el poder que cuenta podría darle un buen linaje a su descendencia, pero el por el momento no quiso venir ya que me dijo que no le interesaba una princesa fugitiva que le hablara cuando ella apareciera, por eso me urge encontrarla, Ahora bien se que usted también está pensando seriamente en la reconstrucción de su Clan ¿o me equivoco? Por eso me enfoco en usted para esta misión ya que tenemos un interés en común, ¿me comprende?

-Sí, comprendo perfectamente, si yo desposo a su hija ambos nos beneficiaríamos con el resultado, pero primero habría que encontrarla ¿verdad?- preguntó de nuevo Sasuke

-Así es, que me responde Sasuke Uchiha

-Que lo pensaré muy seriamente, pero acepto en buscar y encontrar a Hinata Hyuga – contestó el pelinegro

-Bien, este es un pacto entre 2 de los más poderosos Clanes

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – siguió hablando Sasuke

-Y…. Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – trató de disimular Kakashi

-Yo ví a Hinata escapar junto con Naruto por el monte Hokage, y creo que usted los ayudó a huir, solo le veía a decir que aunque no me gusta mucho la idea, el señor feudal Hiashi Hyuga tiene razón, eso traerá el renacimiento de un clan Uchiha más poderoso, así que iré en busca de ellos

-Porque, si no te agrada la idea? – Preguntó Kakashi – desde cuando tú haces lo que dice la demás gente?

-Desde que me conviene, tu sabes en donde están?- en eso Sasuke activó su sharingan

-No, no lo sé- contestó el actual Hokage

-Veo que dices la verdad, no estás mintiendo- dijo el moreno mientras desactivaba el rojo se sus ojos – bueno en ese caso Kakashi, me despido, no estaré en un buen tiempo

Al decir esto Sasuke salió por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, Kakashi se quedó solo en su oficina y se dijo a si mismo:

-No creí que Sasuke aceptara tal cosa, solo espero que no los encuentren…. Naruto, Hinata espero que estén bien

En otra parte "secreta"

La mañana transcurría mientras un chico rubio aun roncaba en su suave cama, el soñaba que comía muchos platones llenos de jugoso ramen …- Oh si quiero más… denme otro plato- hablaba solo el chico mientras dormía cuando tocaron a su puerta, el sonido lo hizo despertar

-Ya voy, se levantó el rubio aun tambaleándose de lo adormilado que estaba. Al abrir la puerta estaba una pequeña chica peliazul que se sorprendió al verlo sin camiseta, la cual se sonrojó totalmente y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no caer desmayada.

-Na…. Naruto-kun…. etto….

-Que?... Que pasa Hinata?

-Bu….bueno ya está el almuerzo…. Por si quieres…. Venir a comer algo…..- dijo la chica cada vez agudizando más la voz

-El almuerzo? Pero si aun es muy temprano son las….. etto – dijo Naruto viendo para todos lados – oye aquí no hay relojes verdad? ….. que horas serán?

-Según el único reloj que hay en la sala son las 10:00 de la mañana – contestó la chica aun desviando la mirada

-Que las 10 ¡….. es muy tarde…. Es raro que yo me levante tan tarde, con razón tengo hambre

-Bueno te espero en la cocina- le dijo Hinata y se fue corriendo dada su tímida personalidad

-Hinata es muy extraña – se dijo a si mismo Naruto entre cerrando los ojos - bueno es la hace muy singular, entró de nuevo a su habitación, se puso una camiseta y fue directamente a la cocina en donde la peliazul ya le tenía un plato bien servido de suculenta comida.

Mientras ambos almorzaban juntos Naruto notó que Hinata tenía mucha energía a lo que le preguntó:

-Oye Hinata, a que hora te levantaste?

-Bueno no estoy segura, pero estoy despierta desde temprano, me levanté, luego fui a correr, di una pequeña vuelta por este bosque, no me alejé mucho, después limpié un poco, me fui a bañar e hice la comida – respondió esta como si no fuera nada

-Qué? Hiciste todo eso por la mañana y yo dormidote? Hinata se supone que mi deber es cuidarte no debes salir sola – le reclamó el ojiazul

-Si, lo siento

-Está bien, pero mañana despiértame y vamos los 2 a correr o.k. , también necesito entrenamiento

-Si esta bien Naruto-kun- aunque ese no es entrenamiento, yo entreno casi todo el día, bueno eso es lo que hacía antes – continuó la Hyuga bajando la mirada recordando los duros entrenamientos a los que era sometida

-Así…. Y que hacías en un día normal? – preguntó Naruto sin recordar lo doloroso que podía ser la respuesta

-Por las mañanas salía a correr, después llegaba a hacer el desayuno a Padre y a Hanabi, luego después de limpiar la cocina, descansaba 1 hora y comenzaba mi entrenamiento de ahí hasta la noche en la cual solo había un descanso a las 7 de la tarde para preparar la cena, a veces no podía hacerlo- dijo Hinata entristecida por los recuerdos- pero después de eso todo dependía de cómo lo hiciera en el entrenamiento era si descansaba o no. A veces entrenaba días y noches completas alguna técnica hasta que lo lograra, supongo que tu también tuviste duros entrenamientos verdad Naruto-kun?

-Emmm pues si, pero no tan largos, cuando fui a entrenar con ero sennin entrenábamos mucho pero si dormíamos por las noches y descansábamos mucho porque él decía que un cuerpo cansado no era útil para aprender correctamente las técnicas

-Mmmm, ojalá mi padre hubiera sido así – puso una mueca de tristeza la chica

Naruto vio la tristeza de Hinata en su rostro y mejor le cambió el tema.,….

-Oye Hinata, no te gustaría ir al pueblo? La verdad como huimos de la aldea no me traje más que un cambio de ropa y supongo que tu también verdad?

-Si, de hecho en mi mochila solo puse un cambio de ropa, lo demás es dinero que me traje de la mansión

-Que? Te trajiste dinero?... yo solo me traje poco y lo que nos dio Kakashi

-Si- respondió la Hyuga – como yo casi no salía de la mansión todo el dinero que ganaba de las misiones asignadas lo guardaba, mi padre nunca me lo pedía así que solo lo guardaba y gasté muy poco de eso así que tengo mucho

-Hoooo eso me hace sentir pobre T_T – se quejó el rubio

-Naruto-kun tuvo que vivir solo mucho tiempo así que, supongo que te fue muy difícil- respondió Hinata en tercera persona

-Neee no tanto, bueno entonces quieres ir de compras?

-Si – contestó sonrojada la chica ya que en su mentecita ella pensaba que era algo así como una cita

-Bien entonces terminemos que comer y vamos

Ambos ninjas terminaron de comer y después de limpiar la cocina (cosa que Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a eso, en su pequeño apartamento dejaba los trastes sucios hasta que ya era muy necesario lavarlos), tomaron dinero y salieron de la casa no sin antes recordarle a Hinata que se pusiera los lentes de contacto que Temari le había dicho que usara, al usarlos Hinata se vio en el espejo y era una chica totalmente normal, el blanco de sus pupilas no se notaba para nada, eran disfrazados por un azul oscuro, al salir de la casa Naruto la vio extrañado por ver a su amiga así, lo cual no se quedó callado:

-MMmmmmm ….. – dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba al rostro de su amiga

-Pasa algo…. Naruto-kun?- dijo sonrojada

-Si… tus ojos son más hermosos sin esas cosas – respondió el Jinchuriki

Hinata se sonrojó aun mas, Naruto le había hecho un alago, lo cual fue tomado sin importancia por un sincero Naruto quien comenzó a caminar en rumbo al pueblo que Gaara les había comentado, la chica solo lo siguió en silencio ya que en su mente solo estaba la frase "tus ojos son más hermosos" ….. Lo que ella duplicaba mentalmente….. Entonces Naruto –kun cree que mis ojos son hermosos…. Kyyyyyaaaaa… aunque también pensaba que solo lo había dicho por quedar bien

Los 2 caminaron y subieron la montaña, como estaban en la aldea de la arena el calor era más abrasador que el de Konoha, así que les costó llegar a la sima; al llegar divisaron el pueblo que estaba del otro lado, a lo que les había dicho Gaara el pueblo no era tan pequeño como creían.. Así que bajaron a explorarlo, al llegar vieron que estaba lleno de gente, en la plaza se extendía un mercado muy largo y en las orillas de la calle había muchos lugares de comida, venta de ropa, armas ninja, en fin…. Había de todo, ambos quedaron fascinados con tantas cosas.

-Bien Hinata, yo quiero comprar ropa y un reloj despertador, no me quiero quedar dormido nuevamente y tu?

-Si yo también quiero un reloj y ropa nueva –contestó tímidamente la peliazul.

Ambos entraron a una tienda en donde vendían ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer, Naruto se fue rápidamente a la sección de chicos y seleccionó algunos conjuntos tanto deportivos como casuales….

-Hooo aquí la ropa está más barata que en Konoha – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba más ropa que le gustaba de colores oscuros y los que más le llamaban la atención eran los que tenían algo de color naranja

Por su parte Hinata estaba muy indecisa en qué clase de ropa comprar, ya había seleccionado algo de ropa deportiva para sus entrenamientos, pants y playeras, pero al ver la ropa casual vio un hermoso vestido blanco que le encantó….. le dio la vuelta al maniquí que lo portaba viéndolo fascinada, era muy simple color blanco, de tirantes con pequeños bordados color violeta caída hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, la chica se dijo a si misma…

-Es precioso

-Y porque no lo compras – le contestó el rubio quien estaba de tras de ella asustándola nuevamente

-Kyaaaaaaa Naruto-kun no me asustes, ya te dije que no me hables por detrás

-Gomen Hinata, pero si te gustó el vestido porque no lo compras?

-Pues si me gustó pero nunca antes he usado ropa así de linda- respondió Hinata algo pensativa

Naruto trató de recordar a Hinata y en el pasado, era verdad, nunca la había visto vestida diferente o casual como a Sakura y a los demás así que pensó que también esto pudiera ser obra de su represivo padre

-Vamos cómpralo Hinata, te quiero ver puesta con el – según dijo esto para animar a la chica pero en cambio la vio ruborizarse de mas y casi caer desmayada – Oye ….. Estas bien Hinata?

Rato después, en los vestidores Hinata se probaba aquel vestido que le había gustado…. Se vio al espejo y le gustaba lo que veía…. Una Hinata femenina y se sentía hermosa por alguna razón, aunque lo único que no le gustó de ese vestido es que sus "atributos" resaltaban demasiado, pero recordaba lo que le dijo el rubio que quería verla con ese vestido y pensó "bueno Sakura dijo que intentara que él se fije en mi tal vez así… " No que estoy pensando ¡ kyaaaaa

En eso la chica escuchó un alboroto afuera del vestidor

-Señor usted no puede entrar a los vestidores de mujeres

-Que? Solo quiero buscar a mi amiga ya se tardó mucho, quiero ver si está bien

Hinata al escuchar la voz del Jinchurki salió con el vestido puesto …..

-Naruto-kun estoy bien, no debes de hacer escándalo aquí – al salir del vestidor y decir esto la chica se sintió observada por todos, especialmente por los caballeros que estaban en ese lugar, sus grandes pechos no pasaban para nada desapercibidos y su cabello azulazdo caía por su espalda contrastando con la vestimenta y pudo ver muchos sonrojos de parte de ellos… Hinata se quedó plasmada porque se sentía incomoda por aquella atención extra… Se escuchaban murmureos con expresiones de "Que linda chica" …"Ya la viste, es hermosa"…."Mira su cintura" …. "Quisiera una novia así"…. Pero de todas las miradas que iban hacia ella, notó la mirada de Naruto, que fue el único en que notó a través de la blanca piel de la chica los aun visibles moretones y heridas que tenía debido a los horribles castigos que era sometida pero el chico trató de que no se notara y sonriendo le levantó el pulgar y le dijo:

-Te queda genial Hinata, vamos cómpralo – señorita¡ - hizo ademanes el chico a la vendedora mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo - se lo llevará puesto

La chica se quedó sorprendida ante el gesto que Naruto tuvo con ella, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mejor, junto a él las miradas de los demás chicos solo eran de envidia… pero hacia él… ahora los comentarios que se escuchaban eran "Como le hace ese sujeto para tener una novia asi?"…..

Ya después de eso siguieron las compras, tenis, zapatos, etc…. pero ahora seguía lo que ambos necesitaban con urgencia… Ropa interior, Hinata no sabía cómo despegarse de Naruto para ir a escoger algo de ropa intima…. Le daba vergüenza ir con el así que trató de separarse…. Pero perder a Naruto de vista sería una tarea difícil

-Naruto-kun….. etto….. No vas a ir a probarte la ropa que escogiste?

-No, los hombres no hacemos eso, solo de vista sabemos si nos queda o no

Al seguir caminando se acercaban a la sección de ropa interior para mujeres y Naruto se quedó quieto mirando esa sección de la ropa desde lejos….. Hinata dio 2 pasos hacia adelante y notó que el chico se quedó atrás un poco y pensó – Valla se dio cuenta que debo ir sola hacia allá – Cual fue su sorpresa que el chico sin una pizca de vergüenza le dijo con voz alta y como si nada

-Oye Hinata, no vas a comprar calzones?

-Callateeeee, no lo digas – le dijo la chica la cual estaba más que ruborizada mientras le tapaba la boca a Naruto con las manos…..

-Que no dije nada malo solo era una pregunta- respondió el joven rubio

-Na…..Naruto…kun…. Debo ir…. Sola allá a escoger algo… podrías quedarte aquí?

-Qué? Te doy vergüenza? No te preocupes Hinata no soy idiota, sé que es inapropiado que un hombre valla para allá

-Gracias a dios – se sobó la nuca la chica aliviada

-Asi que Jutsu sexy- al hacer eso de pronto Naruto se convirtió en chica y tomó a la ojiperla de la mano y la llevó corriendo hacia ese departamento, Hinata solo pensaba…. Naruto-kun…. Ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente …

Después de unas compras algo vergonzosas para la chica, ambos Shinobis iban más que cargados de bolsas y se sentaron en una banca de las calles de ese pueblo, ya habían pasado horas desde que salieron de la casa.

-Waw – dijo Naruto- nunca había comprado tantas cosas en mi vida

-Ni yo- le contestó la Hyuga- tengo hambre

-Si yo también…. Me pregunto si venderán ramen en este lugar?

-Creo que ahí venden – dijo la chica mientras señalaba un puesto muy parecido al Ichiraku

-Genial, vamos Hinata, descubriremos si es mejor este ramen o el ichiraku

Los 2 ninjas fueron hasta allá y pidieron un tazón de ramen cada quien, tenía muy buen olor y presentación, Naruto fue el primero en devorarlo y pedir otro tazón

-Esta delicioso

La mujer que atendía el puesto de ramen era una señora ya algo grande que les dijo:

-Me alegra que les guste mi comida…. Ustedes son nuevos aquí verdad?

-Si- contestó Naruto- vivimos cerca de aquí, nos acabamos de mudar

-Ho que bien- dijo la mujer-¿Ustedes son esposos?

-Así es – contestó un sonriente Naruto

Hinata casi escupió la sopa al escuchar eso y se atragantó, tosía mucho por el ramen atrapado en su garganta

-Hey estas bien ….. oye?

Cayó la noche y ambos se dirigían de nuevo a la casa, iban cargados de las cosas que compraron y felices porque se habían distraído mucho, para Hinata todo eso era nuevo así que iba muy feliz y se animó a preguntarle a su joven amigo

-Naruto-kun ….. Porque le dijiste a la señora que estamos casados?

-Bueno Temari dijo que si alguien preguntaba fingiéramos que éramos un matrimonio normal… cierto?, aparte que dirían si dijera que somos amigos y vivimos en una misma casa sería raro, además fue divertido ver como casi te ahogabas con la respuesta jajajajajajaa- rio burlonamente el rubio.

-MMMM que malo eres Naruto-kun

-Lo siento, es que me pareció divertido

-Bueno eso si, me divertí mucho, no estoy acostumbrada a salir cuando yo quiera, aunque estemos escondidos y no podamos salir mucho, me siento extrañamente libre, hoy no hubo entrenamiento, no hubo órdenes estrictas ni duros castigos así que para mí fue un día muy feliz, creo que el mejor de mi vida hasta ahora – contestó la peliazul con una enorme y sincera sonrisa hacia el

Para Naruto estaba claro el hecho de que tenía que cuidar a su amiga, pero al escuchar a Hinata decir esto, una enorme tristeza lo invadió, al ver a la Hyuga ir con su hermoso vestido, su cuerpo y su alma marcados de heridas pero en su rostro una sonrisa muy sincera, sintió un extraño choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo al estar al lado de ella y nació un enorme deseo de protegerla pasara lo que pasara… y así después de un tiempo llegaron a lo que ahora era su casa

BUENO HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA... YA SABEN SIEMPRE SALE ALGO QUE ME RETRASA, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ... SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO BYE BYE


	4. Los fugitivos Capítulo 4

HOLA NUEVAMENTE MIS SEXYS LECTORES, LLEGÓ UN CAPITULO NEVO DE ESTE FIC , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE….. – NARUTO-KUN ES UN LOQUILLO Y HINATA-CHAN ES DEMACIADO KAWAII, POR ESO ESTA PAREJA SE ME HACE MUY BONITA….. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW…. ME TOMO EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLOS AUNQUE AUN NO SE COMO SE CONTESTAN T_T PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ASI ME DAN GANAS DE HACER MAS FICS DE ESTE TIPO , SI MAS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO CON LA LECTURA

Capitulo 4

La práctica hace al maestro

3 meses habían pasado desde la huida de Naruto y Hinata de la aldea de Konoha, aun Hinata era buscada y codiciada por la jugosa recompensa que le habían puesto, por su lado Kakashi seguía moviéndose haciendo su parte de tratar de cambiar esas absurdas leyes, pero como para el consejo de Konoha no era una prioridad le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que él había previsto, esto le enfurecía más que nada por el hecho de que ni siquiera se habían tomado el tiempo de leer su propuesta, pero solo había que esperar, no tenía otra opción más que esperar y creer en que Naruto y Hinata no fueran encontrados.

Mientras tanto, Sakura caminaba por las orillas de la aldea de la hierba, estaba en una misión secreta junto con Ino y Tenten, pero se habían separado ya que estaba cubriendo terreno buscando una rara planta medicinal que solo crecía en ese lugar. Ya llevaban rato de buscarla cuando un extraño ruido entre las hojas, llamó la atención de la chica pelirosa.

-Quien está ahí?

-Hola Sakura, que raro verte en estos lugares- le dijo un chico de cabello negro

-Sasuke? ….. Más raro es que tú te dejes ver-contestó la chica con una sonrisa en su boca- que haces en este lugar tan desolado?

-Estoy buscando a Naruto…. Sabes donde esta?

-Que? … porque lo estás buscando? - se alertó Sakura al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke- el …. Está

-El esta resguardando a Hinata Hyuga … si lo sé ….. Los he estado buscando, pero perdí el rastro; y rumores falsos me trajeron a esta aldea

-Sasuke …. Para que los quieres encontrar? Si estas al tanto de la situación… acaso tú quieres

-Quiero reconstruir mi clan, es lo único que quiero en estos momentos – contestó un frio pelinegro

-Pero… que pasará con… bueno…. Tu… prometiste volver… conmigo- dijo sollozando Sakura, creí que me amabas

-Hay cosas que son superiores al amor, el clan Uchiha es mi deber formarlo nuevamente…. Y si hay una posibilidad de que siga una línea sanguínea más poderosa….. que así sea

-Quieres decir que tu beneficio personal es más importante al amor?

-El amor es irrelevante ante un renacimiento – volvía a contestar Sasuke sin hacer gesto alguno

Sakura se acercó al Uchiha y se posicionó frente a el

-Sasuke, yo te amo….. Siempre he estado esperándote y manteniéndome a distancia para que pienses bien las cosas….pero si en estos momentos me dices que tú no me amas…. Ya no insistiré por ti

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron viendo el uno al otro a los ojos, la tensión era mucha ya que el moreno no decía palabra alguna, solo estaba ahí parado observándola…. En un movimiento rápido Sakura pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y se lo correspondió, sus manos tomaron la cintura de la chica mientras el beso se prolongaba mas y mas, Sakura abrió la boca al sentir la cálida lengua del joven así que ambos invadían sus bocas con sus lenguas tratando de ir mas profundamente, disfrutando de ese momento que en la mente de los 2 querían que durara para siempre. Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire, Sakura sollozaba al verlo dar media vuelta solo para decir:

-Adiós… Sakura

La chica pelirosa lloraba abiertamente, pero alcanzó a decirle a Sasuke antes de que desapareciera entre las hojas…..

-Sasuke, se que en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tus ideas, pero no tienes que sacrificar nada, para encontrar tu felicidad… no arruines la vida de Hinata, ni la tuya.

El chico estaba de espaldas hacia Sakura así que ésta, no alcanzó a visualizar como una minúscula lágrima salió de uno de los ojos del Uchiha quien al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Sakura retomó su paso y desapareció en la espesura del bosque. Sakura se quedó ahí sollozando de dolor y pensando que hubiera sido más fácil si esta vez Sasuke le hubiera dicho que no la amaba… Pero el no respondió,….

-Sasuke, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo ni mucho menos de lo que hay en mi corazón

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea de la arena

Naruto y Hinata llevaban 3 meses viviendo en la casa oculta que Gaara les había ofreció, en esos 3 meses hicieron una extraña rutina para el rubio

Todos los días se levantaban temprano y se iban a correr, después de que llegaban y tomaban un baño, Hinata preparaba el almuerzo, luego ambos limpiaban la casa e iban a entrenar juntos ya sea golpes, jutsus y mas, ya por la tarde descansaban y los fines de semana iban al pueblo a comprar cosas o simplemente a pasar la tarde, hasta ahora nadie parecía haberlos reconocido, a pesar de que Naruto es inconfundible en ese pueblo la gente estaba muy alejada de los problemas de las grandes aldeas; por eso Gaara había escogido muy bien ese lugar.

Esa tarde 2 Shinobis entrenaban junto al río, peleaban el uno contra el otro en un entrenamiento de "atacar y esquivar" uno atacaba mientras el otro esquivaba y viceversa….. La chica de cabello largo daba lo mejor de sí, pero el rubio era más fuerte obviamente, a diferencia de la chica que era más veloz….. Ella esquivaba mejor los ataques así que el que salió más dañado fue el chico quien terminó arrastrado por el suelo.

-Naruto-kun no tomas el entrenamiento seriamente….. Sigues si querer lanzarme ataques fuertes… así cuando voy a mejorar?

-Que dices? Si te ataque seriamente….. Pero eres muy buena esquivando los ataques, lo que pasa es que, estas acostumbrada a entrenamientos muy pesados

-No lo había notado- contestó la Hyuga

-Bueno que te parece si finalizamos por el día de hoy? – ya me cansé

-O.K. descansemos – dijo Hinata recostándose sobre el paso de aquella pequeña pradera

Naruto en este tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Hinata se había sentido muy a gusto, aunque no todo el tiempo estaban juntos ya que de vez en cuando el rubio salía a buscar leña para la cena (no había gas es una casa en medio de la nada antes digan que tiene agua), cuando el regresaba la chica siempre lo recibía con una hermosa sonrisa y diciéndole: "Bienvenido a casa"….. Estas palabras estremecían al joven Jinchuriki ya que era algo que siempre había anhelado, pero en una situación así era extraño, Naruto sentía una sensación de querer protegerla siempre, había veces en el que volteaba a verla, su físico era inigualable, no podía ignorarlo, pero más que eso lo que más le llamaba la atención una y otra vez era su amabilidad y su buen corazón.

En algún momento de su estancia ahí, en algún momento Naruto se sintió más atraído a ella, pero no sabía nada de cómo expresarlo, aparte de que realmente era un idiota y confundía los sentimientos como el gusto por la comida y el romance….. ¿Como reconocer el amor cuando nunca te han amado?.

-Hinata hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien ….. Verdad?- preguntó Naruto para sacar algo de conversación

-Sí, y creo que nos hemos divertido mucho

-Bueno pero hay algo que me tiene inquieto – dijo algo sonrojado el rubio

-Que Naruto-kun… pasa algo?

-Bueno la vez pasada que estábamos en el pueblo, la vieja del ramen es muy preguntona y ya ves que no coincidimos en lo que nos preguntó….

**FLASH BACK**

En el pueblo….. Más específicamente en el puesto de ramen, ambos ninjas estaba cómodamente comiendo sus platones de sopa, iban cada semana a comer ahí, así que la mujer que atendía ya los identificaba y se ponía a platicar con ellos….. de pronto pregunta salvaje aparece:

-Y díganme cuanto tiempo llevan de casados?

-3 años – dijo Naruto

-1 año – dijo Hinata

Desgraciadamente lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, la mujer del puesto quedó algo confundida ante aquella extraña respuesta

-Heee 3 años dijo Hinata…. Es que ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido que uno ni lo nota jajajajja- tratando de corregir las cosas

-Si verdad jajajjaaja uno ni lo….nota - rió Naruto nerviosamente

-Bueno pregunto porque hay matrimonios muy jóvenes como ustedes y a veces ni se conocen bien- dijo la dama del puesto de ramen- pero es bueno ver que ustedes si se llevan bien

-Etto … si …. Así es - -Naruto quería que la mujer dejara de preguntar de ese tema ya que le incomodaba que la señora preguntara más cosas –

-Así le digo a mi hija que el noviecito que trae ni siquiera la conoce bien y ya se quiere casar, pueden creer que la vez pasada olvidó su cumpleaños…. Ni siquiera sabía cuando cumple años ¡ Por Dios ¡- seguía hablando la mujer – A los hombres todo se les olvida…. Verdad?

-Eeeee – Naruto se sorbió el resto de la sopa rápidamente y tomó a Hinata de la mano – si a hora que recuerdo ya tenemos que irnos adiós… y salieron de ese lugar

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Si recuerdo eso, no me termine mi ramen- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Bueno que tal si nos conocemos mejor Hinata¡

-Que? …- Hinata volteó avergonzada como siempre – a…. que te refieres?... – en su mente pasaban cosas indecorosas

-A que me cuentes algo sobre ti, si nos vuelven a preguntar algo así no sabremos que decir, podemos dar pie a dudas- Dijo el rubio….. Aunque el de esta forma quería saber más de la pequeña Hyuga- Cuando cumples años?

-El 27 de diciembre

-Color favorito?

-Morado, pensé que era obvio – dijo la chica

-Comida favorita?

-Los panes de canela…. Sobre todo los glaseados….- seguía contestando Hinata ante las preguntas de Naruto, las contestaba sonrientemente ya que se sentía que el chico por fin se estaba interesando en saber de ella

-Mejores amigos?

-Podría decir que Shino-kun y Kiba-kun ya que fuerón m,is compañeros de equipo por muchos años ….. Aunque Naruto-kun también – susurró lo último sonrojada y juntando sus dedos índices

-Algún primer amor? – preguntó algo nervioso ante alguna posible respuesta

-Ettooooo…. –Hinata solo lo veía a Naruto fijamente, pensando como decirle que él era su primer y único amor

-Bueno mejor no me contestes esa pregunta- dijo el Jinchuriki, prefirió seguir con la duda- Que edad tienes?

-Naruto-kun … somos de la misma edad…. Ambos tenemos 20 años

-A si? … Bueno ahora tu pregúntame Hinata yo contestaré – dijo muy seguro el Uzumaki cruzando los brazos

-Preguntar…. Que podría preguntar?

-Lo que tú quieras, por ejemplo mi color favorito es…

En eso lo interrumpió Hinata viéndolo tímidamente:

-Tu color favorito es el naranja porque te parece un color muy alegre, tu comida favorita es el ramen, naciste el 10 de octubre, tus mejores amigos son Sakura y Sasuke-san, y tu primer amor fue Sakura-chan, a quien consideras parte de tu familia aparte de tus amigos es a Iruka-sensei y tu mas grande maestro fue Jiraiya-sama y tu sueño es ser Hokage alguna vez, …..- respondió muy fluidamente la peliazul

Naruto se quedó sorprendido de que la Hyuga supiera todo eso

-Como lo sabes?

-Naruto-kun tu vida no es para nada un secreto, siempre gritabas todo eso a todo el mundo para que te voltearan a ver

-Bueno eso nunca funcionó, siempre estaba solo, hasta en mis cumpleaños– contestó tristemente el rubio agachando la mirada

-Yo si lo noté, pero… en ese tiempo no podía acercarme a ti – respondió Hinata algo sonrojada- ni a nadie en sí, padre no me dejaba

Naruto seguía asombrado de que la peliazul supiera más de su vida de lo que él creía y surgió una calidez en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido, su mirada tierna, su hermoso cabello largo moviéndose con el viento, su enternecedora sonrisa, esa chica no tenía ni un gramo de maldad en ella …. Era simplemente fascinante.

-Hinata si sufriste tanto en esa casa…. Porque nunca huiste?

-Lo intenté muchas veces, más de las que recuerdo, pero al principio solo era una niña… a donde iría?... Con el tiempo mis compañeros me apoyaron mucho….. Y como fui ninja de Konoha no podía huir así como así … hasta que ya no pude mas y pues bueno ….. Estamos aquí

-Y Shino y Kiba nunca notaron lo que te pasaba?

-No, nadie lo notaba…. Aunque me notaban los golpes a todo mundo le decía que eran por el entrenamiento, además siempre traía esa chamarra puesta no se veía nada….. y era cierto, las heridas eran producto de los entrenamientos

-Pasaste una vida muy difícil Hinata….. Una última pregunta…. Entiendo que no te hayas querido casar con algún desconocido, pero realmente esa fue la razón por la que decidiste irte de ahí?

-Pues si, ya que eso me haría renunciar a mi sueño….. y a algo que yo aprecio mucho… Quiero seguir"Mi camino ninja "

Naruto en ese momento comenzó a recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo a la chica cuando en los exámenes Chunin ella peleaba contra Neji….. También recordó que le dijo las mismas palabras cuando ella intervino por él durante la pelea contra Pain, en todo este tiempo las palabras que Naruto decía, las que él creía que a nadie le importaba Hinata no perdió detalle alguno y las recordaba con toda claridad.

El rubio se paró de donde estaba y fue a sentarse junto a ella y sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo a la chica que por tanta sangre acumulada en su cara casi se desmaya al sentir la cercanía del muchacho en ella.

-Na….Naruto….kun

-Arigato Hinata …..

-Por…..que?

-Porque en estos momentos me he dado cuenta de algo, que a pesar de todo nunca estuve solo

Pensamiento de Hinata : Esta es la oportunidad que me dijo Sakura-chan?... que hago? Naruto huele tan bien… que estoy pensando….. aaaaaaaaa

Hinata le devolvió el abrazo muy tímidamente, su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, sentía que volaba, Mientras Naruto al sentir los brazos de la Hyuga sobre su espalda correspondiendo ese abrazo hundió su rostro en el cuello de esta

-Hinata , te prometo que te ayudaré a seguir tu camino ninja pase lo que pase

-Naruto-kun ….. o/o…. gracias

Cuando por fin se separaron ambos ninjas se observaron el uno al otro pero el nerviosismo se apoderó de los 2, Hinata tenía los puños cerrados y extrañamente sostenía el aire de la emoción….. No puedo creerlo ….. Abrace a Naruto-kun…. Mientras que Naruto en su mente estaba : No debí abrazarla… creo que me excité….. cubriendo su cadera con la sudadera que traía

-Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa no crees Naruto-kun?

-Etto …..si , dijo el zorruno chico mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Los 2 Shinobis partieron hacia la casa… llegaron, como siempre tomaron un baño y cenaron juntos, esta vez siguieron hablando de sus vidas, Naruto realmente quería conocer más de la peliazul, se sentía muy atraído a ella… les dieron altas horas de la noche cuando se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente como era fin de semana quisieron ir a pasear al pueblo…. Hinata como siempre se puso aquellos lentes de contacto color azules que Temari le había dado por seguridad y decidió ponerse el vestido blanco que había comprado la vez pasada…. no lo había usado más que cuando lo compró porque aun se sentía insegura de llevarlo puesto, pero como iba con Naruto y ya había más confianza entre ellos decidió usarlo ese día. Naruto quedó fascinado con la chica ya que ese vestido denotaba todo su curvilíneo cuerpo, y el escote era algo llamaba mucho la atención, no podía dejar de mirarla y le dijo:

-Hinata ese vestido te queda muy bien

-Enserio, bueno lo compré porque tu me lo sugeriste – contestó sonrojada

-Bueno que esperamos vamos a divertirnos

-Si

La extraña pareja cruzaron la pequeña montaña que los separaba del pueblo y llegaron a él, el pueblo era el mismo de siempre pero esta vez había mucha gente reunida en la plaza de aquel pequeño lugar…..

-Que estará pasando? Hay mucha gente ahí- preguntó Naruto

-No lo se

De pronto ambos ninjas escucharon decir a un par de chicas que pasaban junto a ellos

-Ya lo viste?... es guapísimo

-Si …. Vamos a acercarnos mas …. Quiero que me vea, es tan lindo, guapo y millonario

-Hooooo con que eso es- dijo Naruto desilusionado – creo que es un artista, o alguien famoso

-Si, mejor vámonos a otra parte Naruto-kun

Los ninjas se dieron la media vuelta y se fueron por otro camino que llevaba a los centros comerciales, se fueron a comer, luego a jugar videojuegos y luego a ver artesanías típicas del lugar…. Se la estaban pasando muy bien, platicaban de todo, Naruto salía con conversaciones muy graciosas y hacia todo lo posible porque la Hyuga sonriera así que todo salía muy bien. En ningún momento Naruto se le despegaba a Hinata ya que debido a ese vestido y a sus atributos, los chicos del lugar la devoraban con la vista cosa que al rubio le molestaba.

Ya entraba la noche cuando se sentaron en una banca del parque, la multitud ya se había dispersado y ya estaban algo cansados…

-Hinata tienes sed – preguntó Naruto

-Si, el clima de aquí es muy caluroso

-Bueno no te muevas de aquí, voy por un par de refrescos

-No te tardes Naruto-kun

Naruto fue a la tienda donde vendían los refrescos, pero una larga fila estaba ahí… esto va a tardar un buen rato- pensó

Mientras Hinata ya hacia sentada en la banca del parque esperando a su compañero, el día le había sido muy agradable….

Pensamiento de Hinata: Vivir con Naruto-kun es un sueño hecho realidad, el es tan amable, tan dulce que aun no lo puedo creer, escapar no fue tan malo, aquí soy muy feliz aunque él y yo no seamos una pareja real, me encanta estar a su lado…. Pero mientras ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no notó que alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que ya lo tenía a un lado

-Hola señorita, puedo sentarme con usted? – preguntó aquel hombre desconocido, que traía puesto algo que parecía un turbante negro y una ropa muy fina

-Emmm pues si – dijo Hinata algo nerviosa…. – la banca es muy grande

-Si, gracias – tomó asiento aquel hombre –dígame es usted de este lugar? Soy nuevo así que no conozco bien

-Pues yo tampoco conozco bien este pueblo, nos acabamos de mudar hace poco- contestó gentilmente la chica peliazul

-Ya veo, de hecho solo estaré unos días aquí, solo estoy de paso – contestó el sujeto aquel- pero me han dicho que la gente de aquí es muy amable así que me atreví a hablarle

-Si la gente es muy amable, nos han tratado muy bien yo diría que es un buen lugar para vivir – siguió Hinata

-Voy a Konoha, alguna vez ha visitado ese lugar? Yo es la primera vez que voy hacia allá- le siguió hablando aquel chico

-Si, en Konoha hay gente muy buena, de hecho yo viví ahí mucho tiempo - se alegró Hinta al escuchar de su aldea natal

-Que bueno, disculpe usted no la he visto antes? no lo se me parece conocida?

Hinata se asustó un poco ya que ella era buscada, a lo que le contestó

-Heeemmm no nunca lo había visto…. – Hinata se puso de pie ya que estaba dispuesta a irse

-Yo estoy con que a usted la he visto en alguna parte, solo que no recuerdo….. La verdad recordaría su belleza así que soy un tonto al haberlo olvidado- siguió aquel sujeto- disculpe si la incomodé, no quise ser grosero

-Heem no está bien- trató de disimular su nerviosismo

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Naruto quien iba hacia ella

-Hinata aquí está tu refresco- cuando las manos de la chica cubrieron la boca del rubio que estaba algo confundido

-Bueno ya vino mi esposo y tenemos que irnos… verdad? – dijo Hinta algo nerviosa

Naruto asintió y la chica tomó el brazo del chico y salieron de ahí a un paso muy rápido, mientras el chico quedó en la banca lago sorprendido por la mala actuación de aquella extraña pareja….. De pronto un hombre se acercó a aquel desconocido y le dijo:

-Señor Toneri, el carruaje está listo para partir

-Bien… con que extrañamente esa chica se llama Hinata que interesante

BIEN MIS LECTORES HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO….. YA SE VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO… AUN NO HAY LEMON … PERO CUANDO LO HAYA VALDRÁ LA PENA … ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA TRAMA QUE ESTA LLEVANDO Y AUNQUE SEA MUY OBVIA TRATARÉ DE QUE HAYA COSAS INESPERADAS O.K. …. GRACIAS POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIRLE MAS Y MAS ….. SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO MIS SEXYS Y SUCULENTOS LECTORES


	5. Los fugitivos Capítulo 5

HOLA BIEN DIJE QUE ME PONDRÍA LAS PILAS Y TRATARÍA DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RÁPIDAMENTE Y EN ESO ESTOY…. PARA LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW GRACIAS ... XD …. ADVERTENCIA EN ESTE CAPITULO COMIENZA UN POCO DE LEMON, QUE AUNQUE NO ESTA MUY HARDCORE AQUI COMIENZA TODO ….. SIN MAS LES AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA

Capitulo 5

Atracción

Días después….

En la gran mansión Hyuga el líder del clan Hiashi Hyuga estaba viendo el entrenamiento de su segunda hija quien aunque tardaba en aprender las técnicas lo hacía muy bien, cuando fue interrumpido por un sirviente de aquel prestigioso lugar:

-Señor Hyuga lo buscan en el recibidor de la casa, ya ha llegado su invitado

-Bien

El hombre interrumpe la sesión de entrenamiento y la da por terminada, va hacia el recibidor y toma asiento frente a su invitado, Toneri Otsutsuki quien es un chico alto de cabello blanco, sus ojos daban una tonalidad celeste casi blancos y por su ropaje se notaba que venía de una familia muy rica y poderosa.

-Buen día señor Hyuga….. he venido desde muy lejos a aceptar su propuesta

-En verdad? Realmente pensé que había rechazado a mi hija por no estar aquí por ahora – contestó el líder de los Hyuga

-Bueno en realidad tuve que pensarlo mucho ya que como usted comprenderá no es fácil aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio con una princesa fugitiva

-Si entiendo eso, pero desafortunadamente ya le he asignado un futuro esposo a Hinata Hyuga

-De verdad? Que mala suerte – dijo confiado Toneri- y ya la encontraron?

-Aun no….. pero tengo a Sasuke Uchiha detrás de ella, estoy seguro que el la encontrará en poco tiempo

-Uchiha? Así que eligió esa sucia sangre para su clan?

-Realmente no me importa mucho, lo que me importa es el resultado- habló Hiashi- se unirán 2 líneas muy poderosas y eso es lo que quiero para el futuro de mi Clan

-Hooo bueno tengo una propuesta para usted señor Hyuga – dijo sonriente Toneri- que le parece un juego

-Un juego?

-Sí, me gustan los juegos, el reto es a ver qué Clan es más poderoso si el Otsutsuki o el Uchiha….. Veamos quien puede encontrar primero a la princesa, si yo soy el ganador me quedaré con ella y si ese sucio Uchiha me llegara a ganar él, la obtendrá…. Realmente usted no tiene nada que perder ya que conoce mi linaje señor Hyuga

Hiashi pensó por unos momentos el ofrecimiento de Toneri ya que quería encontrar a Hinata, no era posible que su primogénita hubiera huido y había muchas habladurías sobre el Clan Hyuga así que terminó por aceptar la propuesta. En esos meses que Hinata no estaba en casa; Hiashi pasó por varias etapas…. Primero era una furia incontrolable, después algo de arrepentimiento por haberle exigido tanto, así que después de reflexionar sobre el trato que recibían sus herederas a Hanabi, su hija menor; la trataba mejor que a la otra chica sería terrible si sus 2 hijas terminaran por desertar del Clan

-Esta bien, solo una cosa… tráigala bien - agregó el Hyuga

-Claro que si- dijo Toneri poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia de despedida- nunca me atrevería a lastimar a mi futura esposa- ….. No hasta que mínimo estemos casados- Esto último lo pensó

El joven Otustuski salió de la mansión y subió a su carruaje

-Señor Toneri, regresamos a casa?- dijo uno de sus sirvientes

-Si, necesito regresar a casa para alistarme… iremos de cacería

-Lo que ordene

Y así emprendió nuevamente el viaje

En la casa en donde estaba resguardados Naruto y Hinata tenían una visita, era ni más ni menos que Temari y Kankuro que mes tras mes iban a ver cómo estaban los Ninjas de la hoja, ellos cumplían lo que habían prometido…. Visitarlos para ver si ocupaban algo y para llevarles cualquier noticia que hubiera de nuevo en Konoha.

-Qué bueno que están bien, pero tengo malas noticias- Dijo Temari – a Kakashi le está tomando más tiempo del que había previsto y hasta ahora no hay avances sobre un posible regreso a Konoha

-Que mal- contestó Hinata al escuchar eso

-Bueno y por mi parte está bien, podría esperar más tiempo, la verdad aquí estoy muy a gusto- contestó Naruto con su singular sonrisa

-Naruto, aunque así sea no debemos estar escondidos siempre, la verdad van 2 semanas que no hemos salido de la casa, la vez pasada hubo un hombre en el pueblo que casi pareció reconocerme- habló Hinata algo angustiada

-Y tu lo conoces?- preguntó Kankuro

-No, jamás lo he visto en mi vida

-No me sorprendería ya que tu padre se encargó muy bien de divulgar que estabas desaparecida, lo que si es que aquí en este lugar hace poco realizó una parada uno de los miembros de la familia Otsutsuki y causó mucho alboroto, ese tipo es muy engreído con las mujeres y se cree más poderoso que el kazekage – siguió hablando Kankuro

-Otsutsuki? –Dijo Hinata asustada

-Te suena familiar?

-Si, mi Padre me dijo algo sobre ellos….. Que su poder también provenía de sangre directamente de Hamura, por eso me quería casar con un sujeto de esa familia

-Ya veo, pues muy probablemente te topaste con la persona equivocada Hinata- comentó Temari- eso podría levantar sospecha

-Bueno no sabe en donde están….. ya que la casa está algo retirada del pueblo, así que esa puede ser una ventaja para nosotros- volvió a hablar Kankuro- Y no es buena idea poner vigilancia en los alrededores ya que un lugar vigilado es un lugar que esconde algo, solo manténgase bien escondidos

-Si llega a pasar algo yo cuidaré de Hinata- dijo muy confiado Naruto

La chica solo sonrió, aunque estaba preocupada porque posiblemente les estaban pisando los talones, se sentía tranquila a lado de Naruto, quien día a día se esforzaba para mantenerla segura

-Bien dicho Naruto, sigan asi…. De todos modos estaremos al pendiente si algún integrante de esa familia llegara a entrar a la aldea – les volvió a decir Kankuro- Bien es hora de irnos Temari

Los 2 hermanos salieron de la casa no sin antes despedirse de los ninjas, quienes volvieron a dentro…

-Me siento mal de que Temari-san, Kankuro-san y Gaara-sama no estén manteniendo- dijo Hinata al ver todas las cosas que les habían traído sus amigos

-Que¡ para mi es genial, en estos casos es cuando uno ve con quienes puedes contar – contestó Naruto comiendo una bolsa de papitas – Bien Hinata voy por leña para preparar la cena porque ya se nos termino , vienes?

-No, me quedaré aquí acomodando todo lo que nos trajeron, realmente no ocupamos tantas cosas

Naruto salió de la casa como todo ninja corriendo y brincando entre algunos árboles, mientras que Hinata se quedó en la casa haciendo lo que había dicho. El chico salió con preocupación en su cabeza, miles de preguntas se amontonaban en ella, ¿Y si nos llegaran a encontrar? ¿Tendríamos que huir de nuevo? ¿No sería más fácil matar a quien tratara de llevarse a Hinata? Bueno Sasuke no creo que aceptaría algo así, pero que pasará si de alguna manera el lo llegara a hacer?

Naruto se quedó sentado en una rama de un gran árbol con el pensamiento en aquella chica de cabello azul…

-Hinata es una chica muy especial, no tengo idea él porque nunca la noté antes, creo que….. Me gusta- se decía a sí mismo- Quiero decírselo, pero por la situación en la que ella se encuentra no creo que le caiga en gracia si yo me atreviera a decirle eso, no importa lo que pase debo protegerla cueste lo que cueste

-Cuando estoy con ella, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es estar solo y en la oscuridad, ya que ella ilumina mi vida de una manera muy singular, nunca había sentido eso, antes me gustaba Sakura-chan, pero esto que siento por Hinata es diferente- seguía pensando Naruto- soy un perdedor que puedo hacer….. No Naruto cálmate ¡ lo importante es que ella esté bien, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás – siguió recolectando leña el rubio

Mientras en la casa oculta la chica ya había acomodado rápidamente todo

-Bien ya que terminé con todo esto creo que tomaré un baño antes de que vuelva Naruto para preparar la cena

La chica Hyuga entro al baño y se quitó la ropa para tomar un baño rápido, después salió y se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto, solo portaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se recostó en su cama

-Haaaaa que lio – pensó ella – La verdad me siento culpable de haber arrastrado a Naruto-kun hasta este lugar olvidado, tal vez le incomoda todo esto pero no se atreve a decirlo porque él no es de los que hagan sentir mal a sus amigos….. Si AMIGOS… Que pasara por la mente de Naruto?

-Bueno lo mejor es no seguir pensando en eso porque me voy a deprimir – se dijo a ella misma y procedió a quitarse esa toalla que le cubría su bien delineado cuerpo y se puso a buscar algo de ropa

La chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que el rubio había llegado a casa, -Hinata... Hinata?

El chico entró a la casa y no vio a nadie en la cocina a lo que pasó al cuarto de baño y tampoco estaba su compañera cuando dio media vuelta vio la puerta de la habitación de Hinata entre abierta y se dirigió a ella.

Por su parte Hinata quien estaba dentro del cuarto vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta asi que fue a cerrarla

-Me moriría de vergüenza si Naruto-kun llegara – pensó esta

Cuando Hinata puso su mano en la perilla de esta, la puerta que se abrió rápidamente dándole un golpe a la chica en la cara e hizo que esta cayera de sentón en el suelo

-Hinata estás aquí?- dijo un asustado Naruto al sentir que con la puerta había golpeado "algo"

Al abrir completamente la puerta encontró a Hinata el suelo totalmente desnuda, la miro perplejo perdiéndose en aquel hermoso y delineado cuerpo que yacía en el piso , por un momento Naruto no podo reaccionar mientras miraba deslumbrado por la belleza de la chica , pasaron unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron …. Hinata noto que la nariz le sangraba pero eso era lo de menos, al notar su desnudes y la presencia del Jinchuriki mirándola de esa manera, trató de cubrirse con ambos brazos los enormes pechos, pero le era casi imposible cubrirlos por completo.

-Na….Naruto-kun dijo totalmente sonrojada

-Haaaaa lo siento, lo siento…. Lo siento – dijo avergonzado el rubio quien no sabía si salir de la habitación o levantar a la chica a quien le sangraba la nariz por el golpe

La reacción de Hinata solo era el cubrirse cerró los ojos de la vergüenza que estaba experimentando cuando sintió que un manto la cubría, al ver de qué se trataba se dio cuenta de que era la chamarra tan singular que siempre portaba Naruto, se la había puesto para cubrirla, cosa que de inmediato la chica de cabello azul pasó sus manos por las mangas y se la abrochó para cubrir su blanca piel.

-Hinata estas bien? …. Yo lo siento no pensé que estabas…. Como vi la puerta abierta…. Y pensé que …. Lo siento T_T – balbuceó el Jinchuriki

-No…. No es tu culpa Naruto-kun , fue un descuido mío, no debí haber dejado abierta la puerta

Naruto fue a su cuarto y volvió casi de inmediato trayendo un pañuelo que tenía y limpió la sangre que había en la nariz de la apenada y adolorida chica, apretado ligeramente para tratar de detener el sangrado… La Hyuga estaba paralizada pero dejaba que Naruto se encargara de la situación y al animarse al voltear a verlo al rostro se topó con un ligero sonrojo de parte de este.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun…. Solo te doy problemas

-Cual problema? El que te golpeó fui yo – Naruto seguía limpiándola, de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaba acariciando la cara de la chica, aunque sea a través del pañuelo, esto desató un impulso en el joven Jinchuriki quien sorpresivamente lo dejó caer y siguió acariciando su cara sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Naruto….. kun….. – dijo en voz baja la peliazul al sentirse nerviosa por la mirada del joven quien acercaba su rostro al de ella

Pronto Hinata sintió la calidez de los labios del chico en los suyos, la besó muy tiernamente, Hinata quien aun estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos bajo su barbilla en forma de oración, solo podía preguntarse si se trataba de un sueño, ya que más de una vez había fantaseado con que eso pasara, Naruto….. Su Naruto la estaba besando, ella seguía paralizada cuando sintió que los brazos de Naruto la rodeaban en forma de abrazo, mientras sus labios se movían muy suave y lentamente, a lo que ella también puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de este…"Si es un sueño, no quiero despertar" pensó Hinata.

Ambos se sentían en un lugar lleno de calidez en la que no había más que ellos 2, sintiéndose el uno al otro, solo se separaban para tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire antes de seguir unidos para prolongar lo mas que se pudiera ese beso, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a bajar por los hombros de la chica hasta llegar a su cintura mientras seguían probándose el uno al otro, ambos deseaban estar así. Los fuertes brazos de Naruto hicieron que la chica se pusiera de pie y continuaron besándose, una de las manos del rubio acariciaba la nuca de la Hyuga mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el tallo de su cintura hasta que esta traviesamente se posó a un lado de su cadera.

Hinata se separó un poco del rostro de Naruto al sentir como su mano iba de abajo hacia arriba pero por debajo de la chamarra

-Naruto-kun…. Creo que haaaa- la chica fue interrumpida por los suaves labios del ninja que le comenzaron a besar y lamer su delicado y sensible cuello

Para Hinata la sensación era inigualable pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo de miedo ya que ningún chico la había tocado de esa manera, aunque ella siempre quiso que Naruto fuera el primero y el único, las manos del joven casi rozando uno de sus pechos hizo que ella lo terminara empujando.

-Naruto-kun…. Yo…. Lo siento –dijo algo asustada la Hyuga

-No yo… perdóname Hinata, es que me dejé llevar, porque….. Me gustas mucho y yo te A… -Rayos, lo dije o lo pensé –

-Que dijiste Naruto-kun?

-Bueno yo…- ya era muy tarde para fingir que no había pasado nada – Hinata ….. Yo te AMO

Pensamiento de Hinata: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa si…..SI….espera tal vez no escuche bien, no ya lo dijo 2 veces dijo que le gusto y después dijo que me ama kyaaaaaaa…. Bien calma Hinata, no hagas una tontería… awww aunque me está mirando ¿Qué hago ahora? Creo que espera una respuesta

Hinata tragó saliva, aun no podía creerlo, la besó porque le gustaba o porque la amaba…. ¿Sería real o solo por estar ellos 2 solos demasiado tiempo? ¿Qué podría hacer?... lo que durante mucho tiempo solo había pasado en su imaginación

Se acercó al chico de manera tímida y rodeó su cuello cálidamente con sus delicados brazos y ejerció una ligera presión casi imperceptible, pero con la suficiente fuerza para atraer los labios de Naruto a los suyos nuevamente, si algún momento era adecuado para compartir sus sentimientos….era ese…. La chica no dijo nada, las palabras no le salían de la boca por tanta emoción pero lo abrazó ahora con todas sus fuerzas como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca y deseando que jamás terminara ese momento con el cual mucho tiempo ya había soñado.

-Hinata….. – el rubio correspondió muy tiernamente las caricias de Hinata, solo con la diferencia de que sus labios buscaban con mas depuración los de la chica quien ofrecía su lengua a la de él para aumentar el placer de la húmeda caricia, que en ese momento empezaba a ser insuficiente, ya que ambos desabran tener más el uno del otro

Después de unos momentos el chico se separo y con el poco aliento que aun tenia balbució de manera entrecortada… -Hinata creo que tengo que irme a mi habitación, si seguimos así… no podré parar- lo dijo entre beso y beso

-Parar? Quien quiere parar? Le contestó la Hyuga inconscientemente ya que estaba ahogada en ese mar de sensaciones y un deseo que siempre había estado reprimido en ella

Al escuchar esto Naruto la siguió besando pero ahora con más deseo, sus bocas se abrieron para recibirse totalmente, mientras la besaba el rubio hizo que la chica diera unos pasos hacia atrás hasta donde comenzaba la orilla de la cama lo que hizo que Hinata casi de forma automática se sentase en ella y luego con suaves caricias el Jinchuriki la recostó posándose casi sobre ella.

Lo que estaba pasando no podía detenerse, ambos se deseaban , Naruto siguió su camino y bajó de su rostro a besar y lamer aquel cuello que momentos antes había sido interrumpido, la chica sentía un extraño cosquilleo en ella, y dejó salir unos pequeños gemidos ya que las manos del zorruno ya hacían recorriendo su cuerpo, la mano que anteriormente se había metido en la ropa que traía puesta ahora lentamente estaba abriendo la chamarra que este le había colocado momentos antes dejando al descubierto aquellos grandes y bien formados senos.

Naruto se separó un poco de la kunoichi para admirar su formidable cuerpo

-Eres hermosa Hinata

-Naruto…. Yo

De pronto nuevamente el ninja siguió con sus caricias, con una de sus grandes manos masajeaba uno de los pechos de Hinata eran tan suaves y grandes que aun con su mano no podía cubrirlo todo, comenzó a lamer los pezones de ella que con poca estimulación se endurecieron, esto causó mucha excitación a Naruto que no podía mas….. Creía que algo explotaría dentro de sus pantalones. Mientras él estaba concentrado en los pechos de la chica su cuerpo ondulaba sobre ella, frotando su entrepierna con las piernas y el vientre de ella.

Hinata nunca había estado con algún hombre anteriormente, así que estaba un poco atemorizada, pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos ya que no sabía si sollozaba de miedo o de felicidad, ambos sentimientos estaban mezclados. Naruto seguía con sus suaves caricias que hacían que Hinata gimiera más, bajo aun más la cabeza pasó su lengua sobre el tersó y plano vientre de la peliazul y siguió bajando aun mas hasta llegar a esa zona peligrosamente desconocida para él. Se detuvo a observarla fijamente, mientras sus manos abrían las piernas de la joven.

-Na…Naruto-kun….. No me mires así…. Me da vergüenza

-No entiendo por qué? Si eres hermosa – le contestó Naruto mientras con un de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer aquella zona suave y húmeda, primero con su dedo índice subía y bajaba por aquella línea divisora para luego introducirlo lentamente, el cual no llegó muy lejos ya que la chica dio un pequeño y ahogado grito

-Estas bien Hinata, te lastimé?

-Naruto-kun….. Nunca antes he estado con un chico así que se gentil conmigo….Onegai

El chico al ver el rostro de dulzura de Hinata regresó a esa zona y comenzó a lamer esa parte, su sabor, su olor le parecían sumamente dulces pero lo que más le gustaba era los sonidos que salían por la boca de la peliazul, porque al escuchar aquellos gemidos hacían que quisiera darle mas y mas placer…. El joven Uzumaki pasaba la lengua por aquella suave ranura al llegar al inicio de esta rozó con la lengua el clítoris de la chica quien no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido diferente, que le decía a Naruto que ahí era una parte sumamente sensible, entonces el joven con ambas manos abrió un poco aquella piel y rodeaba con la lengua aquel punto que había recién descubierto.

Hinata sentía mucho placer y más para ser su primera vez, las manos del Uzumaki sabían por donde ir ya que cualquier movimiento que este hiciera, le daba una sensación nueva y excitante acariciando levemente el rededor de su entrepierna o subiendo las hasta los monumentales pechos de la chica rozando ligeramente los pezones y deslizándolas por su cintura y su suave vientre hasta tocar sus caderas y regresar de nuevo al punto que el lamía con desesperación. Mientras devoraba el centro de la joven, Naruto comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón que le estorbaba, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta donde la chica lo dejara, realmente la deseaba… al hacerlo su mano fue a su miembro el cual ya estaba más que endurecido por aquellas acciones y deseos que tenían.

Pronto Naruto se colocó en posición sobre ella y puso la punta de su miembro en aquella entrada ata ahora virginal, los jadeos eran demasiados debido a la excitación, realmente quería meterla, pero al ver la carita de Hinata algo asustada le preguntó:

-Estás segura de esto Hinata?... si lo hago no habrá marcha atrás

-No estoy segura – dijo Hinata, esto hizo que Naruto bajara la mirada- pero si es algo que deseo, Naruto-kun…. Me gustaría darte mi primera vez… realmente quiero dártela

El rubio se sorprendió al ver la seguridad de sus palabras así que no lo pensó 2 veces, lentamente fue introduciendo su grande y duro miembro en el lubricado interior de Hinata, quien ponía cara de dolor al sentirlo abrirse paso en ella

-Haaaaaaaaaa

-Hinata lo siento pero…. como te dije ya no podré detenerme así que aguanta un poco mas – decía Naruto al seguir dándole pequeñas embestidas, conforme a cada una iba entrando mas y mas profundo, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de ella debido a que era su primera vez, haciendo que Hinata gritara de dolor y sujetara los hombros de Naruto fuertemente casi clavándole las uñas

-Si está bien Hinata, si tú sientes dolor clávame las uñas para que te dé un poco de alivio, así ambos sentiremos lo mismo – le dijo el rubio entre jadeos

Las uñas de la chica se clavaron en la piel del joven ninja, que ya estaba totalmente dentro de ella, las embestidas comenzaron con un ritmo suave ya que Naruto quería que la chica se acostumbrara a él.

-Cielos Hinata ¡ A pesar de ser muy suave, me aprietas mucho Haaa

-Haaa Naruto-kun duele

El vaivén de ambos se dejaba sentir en toda la cama que vibraba por el movimiento que estaba sobre ella, los jadeos y gemidos invadieron la habitación, sus cuerpos se sentían tan calientes el uno junto al otro se movían dado al deseo que ambos emanaban y se demostraban.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y levantó a Hinata de tal forma que la ella quedó sobre él, mientras la besaba la siguió embistiendo, aquellos gritos de dolor de la chica comenzaron a cambiar por gemidos de placer, un placer enorme que le daba el miembro de Naruto que estaba totalmente dentro de ella. El rubio entraba y salía, la vagina de la chica emanaba mucha humedad, lo que hacía que el dolor disminuyera bastante, Hinata lo estaba disfrutando ya que a parte del fuerte miembro de su ahora amante frotaba su vagina con el vientre del joven, el placer se desbordaba de sus cuerpos el cual Hinata no pudo más y sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza y sus caderas se endurecieron en un orgasmo que hizo que ella gritara del placer obtenido. Naruto al sentir palpitar el jugoso interior de la joven y el saber que había llegado al orgasmo no pudo más y grito

-Hinata haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – al ver lo que Naruto iba a hacer, la chica se separó de su miembro haciendo que el joven derramara su semen sobre su vientre

-Haaaaaaaaaa porque te quitaste?- le preguntó entre jadeos a Hinata

-Pues… ettoo…. Ya sabes – contestó desviando la mirada muy sonrojada

Naruto ignoró a que se refería pero la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo….

-Hinata… arigatoo

Lo que pasó horas después en esa noche fue lo obvio, ambos jóvenes se entregaron una y otra vez, olvidándose de cenar, de la leña, de todo…. Lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era el uno al otro, besándose y fusionando sus cuerpos en uno solo. Así hasta que en clareció el día, pero esa vez no se levantaron, solo se recostaron abrazados y cansados después de haber tenido una noche entera de mucha pasión amándose el uno al otro.

Como el día comenzaba, la gente del pueblo salía a hacer sus ya acostumbradas actividades, los comercios abrieron, la gente trabajaba e iban y venían de el pueblo….. pero en las orillas de este un forastero acababa de llegar, portaba un poncho y una mascada en la cabeza…. Sasuke Uchuha había llegado al pueblo.


	6. Los fugitivos Capítulo 6

Capitulo 5

El amor duele

En las orillas de un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de la aldea de la arena, un chico de cabellos negros llegaba, pensando que esa región aun era inexplorada por él, estaba en búsqueda de una princesa, precisamente Hinata Hyuga, realmente no le importaba la recompensa ni la chica, de hecho pensaba muy seriamente en reconstruir su clan con ella pero…. ¿Realmente eso es lo que quería? ¿Cómo podría reconstruir un Clan entero a base de estar obligado a estar con una mujer que ni siquiera le había hablado en su vida? ¿Realmente obtendría un poder muy fuerte al darse dicha unión? Todo esto daba vueltas por la cabeza del Uchiha quien seguía caminando en dirección al pueblo, también pensaba muy seriamente en Sakura, quien a pesar de todo siempre le había brindado un trato especial y ella junto con Naruto lo salvaron de la oscuridad eterna….. Era algo que nunca podría olvidar, aun así lo primero en su lista de prioridades era la reconstrucción de su clan, lo que le ofreció el viejo Hyuga era razonable, más que un renacimiento de dicho clan, sería una unión que traería a ambas familias mucho, pero mucho poder a sus descendientes con la unión de sangres.

El joven comenzó a husmear por los alrededores buscando algún lugar para comer ya que a esa hora ya tenía hambre. Vio varios lugares en donde vendían comida pero uno le llamó la atención, era un puesto de Ramen lo cual hizo que la imagen de Naruto se le viniera a la mente, aparte era algo barato ya que no portaba mucho dinero. Mientras el joven pasaba por el lugar, no pudo pasar inadvertido ya que llamaba la atención de las jóvenes quien lo admiraban por su excelente físico, en donde quiera que fuera era igual para él, las mujeres parecía ser mas zorras que damas casi comiéndolo con la mirada.

El Uchiha tomó asiento en el puesto y pidió un tazón grande de sopa Ramen a lo que la mujer del puesto le dio rápidamente su orden, Sasuke al probar la sopa se dio cuenta de que esta tenía muy buen sabor y se dijo a sí mismo – Naruto estaría feliz de comer este ramen … mientras seguía comiendo hasta terminarlo por completo, lo que hizo que pidiera un segundo tazón

-Qué bueno que le gustó mi comida- dijo la señora del puesto – usted no es de aquí verdad?

-No- fue lo único que contestó el seco Uchiha mientras masticaba ya que el no solía hablar con los demás

-Últimamente ha venido mucha gente foránea a este pequeño pueblo olvidado y como a usted no lo había visto antes supongo que viene de paso verdad?

-Si – Sasuke seguía comiendo

-Que bien, entre más visitantes tenga este pueblo mejor para mi negocio- sonrió la mujer – la gente que prueba mi comida siempre regresa.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo….. Puesto de ramen, vieja chismosa del pueblo, aldea pequeña y escondida tenía que preguntar

-Disculpe de casualidad no ha visto a una chica ninja de cabello largo y azul con ojos blancos? La estoy buscando

-Qué? De ojos blancos? – La anciana se quedó pensativa pero le respondió- No, no he visto tal cosa

-Ya veo- dijo Sasuke mientras seguía comiendo su sopa

-Hay una chica muy linda de cabello azul largo que viene junto con su esposo a comer casi todos los fines de semana, pero tanto ella como su esposo tienen los ojos de un azul cielo muy hermosos, pero no creo que sea la chica que busca – contestó nuevamente la señora del puesto

Sasuke interrumpió su comida y volteo a ver a la anciana para seguir interrogándola

-De casualidad el "esposo" de esta chica es rubio, más o menos de mi estatura y algo estúpido?

-Pues si es rubio – dijo sonriendo la señora- y digamos que es muy animado jajajaja

-Hoooo – El moreno siguió sorbiendo su comida

-Porque? Los conoce?

-Digamos que si somos amigos… me da otro tazón por favor –

-Claro que si

Mientras en la pequeña casa escondida entre las rocas

El joven Uzumaki recién se despertaba miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 2:30 de la tarde, pero había algo diferente, primera estaba en el cuarto de Hinata…. Segunda…. No estaba la chica a su lado lo cual hizo que se desconcertara, pero al levantarse recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior y que no pararon hasta la mañana siguiente…. Esto hizo que se sonrojara al visualizar todo mentalmente de lo ocurrido.

Naruto salió de la habitación en busca de la chica pero no estaba en la casa, pronto se vistió y salió de la casa buscando a la joven, se tranquilizó al verla junto al arroyo que pasaba por ahí cerca haciendo algunos movimientos de taijutsu.

-Hinata ¡

-Naaaaa…. Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojada la chica que no sabía ni siquiera para donde mirar- yooo ettooooo…..

-Hinata que te ocurre? – preguntó el rubio algo confundido al ver a la Hyuga muy nerviosa.

A Hinata no le salían las palabras de la boca, no sabía que decir, o como actuar…. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto de ella ahora que sin más se había entregado al él? ….De seguro piensa que soy una chica fácil – pensaba la joven- ¿qué haré? ¿Qué le digo?

Ante el nerviosismo de la chica Hyuga, Naruto lo comprendió y le dio un inocente y cálido abrazo

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien

-Naruto-kun, creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba del nerviosismo

El joven asintió, pero en eso un gruñido en su estómago interrumpió el momento

-Si quieres podemos comer algo primero Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente la peliazul

-Si por favor

Los 2 shinobis entraron a la casa, Hinata previamente había preparado unos onigiri y los había puesto en el refrigerador…. Durante la hora de la comida ninguno dijo palabra alguna y de hecho la peliazul casi no volteaba a ver a Naruto, tenía mucha vergüenza en ella, pero las pocas veces que sus miradas se encontraban el chico la miraba fijamente con un semblante pensativo, lo cual ponía a la joven aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, al final ella casi ni comió, el que se acabó todo fue Naruto que no importaba en qué situación estuviera el siempre acabaría con la comida.

Después cuando terminaron de comer Hinata se dispuso a recoger la cocina, pero esta vez Naruto no la ayudó, solo la seguía observando con un semblante muy serio, Hinata no dijo nada solo pensaba lo peor.

-Naruto-kun que es lo que estarás pensando? Porque no me dice nada? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que sucedió? ¿Realmente no sé qué decir? ¿Creo que ya es muy tarde para decirle lo que siento por él? No debí dejar que esto pasara, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Jinchuriki quien le dijo

-Te veo afuera Hinata – se levantó de donde estaba sentado y salió

La peliazul se sentía triste, ya que estaba convencida de que eso pasó por la convivencia que llevaban, no por amor… claro lo más lógico era eso, ya habían pasado meses ellos 2 solos viviendo en una casa, alejada de todo, entrenando, después de todo Naruto era hombre y claro que había reaccionado así ante el hecho de haberla visto desnuda aquella vez. Pero aquel chico que pensaría de una mujer que se entrega fácilmente? Definitivamente no quería escuchar la respuesta. Después de asear, se quedó un rato ahí pensando que hacer o que decir, debía tomar valor, ya había perdido su casa, sus amigos y ahora no quería perder a Naruto por aquel incidente, pero como explicarle que realmente lo hizo por amor.

Al fin decidida la Hyuga salió de la casa y encontró al joven rubio sentado en una gran roca que estaba junto al arroyo, Hinata se acercó, en cada paso que daba podía escuchar claramente su corazón latir a una velocidad impresionante, nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en ese momento, el cual le parecía eterno mientras se acercaba al joven que le daba la espalda sentado ahí , frente a ella…..

-Naruto-kun etto … yo….

-Hinata, lo siento – dijo abruptamente el rubio dejando a la chica sorprendida por la disculpa

-He? Pero de que te disculpas? ….. Yo soy la que debe disculparse, mi comportamiento fue muy inadecuado… yo…Naruto-kun yo te A….

-Sabes Hinata, creo que lo mejor es dejar así las cosas – la interrumpió el rubio- Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento, lo que sucedió fue realmente intenso, pero es mejor si no vuelve a pasar

-Na….ru….to…kun…- sollozó Hinata desde el lugar en donde estaba – pero… yo…. Yo lo que hice…. Fue por qué… Te amo

Naruto al escuchar a la chica decir esas palabras volteó a verla directamente

-Hinata, no tienes que decir eso, no es necesario de veras- además quien quería estar con alguien como yo… es mejor que sigamos así como amigos, además sé por lo que estás pasando y no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de la situación….. Lo mejor será ignorar lo que pasó… no crees Hinata?

La chica quien tenía la mirada baja solo asintió en silencio, pero lo que Naruto no pudo ver es que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se acumulaban cada vez más pero estaban ocultos bajo esos flequillos que caían por su frente… Hinata solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, más específicamente a su habitación…. Mientras Naruto se quedó sentado en aquella roca viendo hacia la nada. Pensaba que había sido un idiota completamente ¿Cómo se había a atrevido a hacerle eso a su amiga? Naruto estaba muy confundido dada la situación ya que también estaba convencido en que todo eso había pasado debido a que estaban ellos 2 solos en aquel lugar, sin reglas, y que sus sentimientos de amistad se habían mezclado con los de su gran soledad… Hinata era demasiado amable como para rechazar a alguien, pero en esos meses que había vivido con ella se sintió muy cómodo a su lado…. Cada que el llegaba a casa la chica lo recibía con una sonrisa y un "Bienvenido a casa"…. A su lado se sentía en su hogar… En aquella ocasión le había dicho que la amaba y no era mentira, pero dada las circunstancias no podía darse el lujo de fallar aquella misión que el mismo se había adjudicado en cumplir y protegerla.

-Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez – se dijo así mismo el rubio con una cara de tristeza que casi se echa a llorar, el también estaba confundido por aquellos sentimientos que habían nacido al compartir aquel tiempo juntos.

Mientras en su habitación Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cama, no lo podía creer, su único y más grande amor la había rechazado, le dolía…. Y Mucho. ¿Y ahora que pasaría? ¿Cómo sobre llevar todo eso? Ella le había entregado cuerpo y alma a su amado y ¿para qué? De que sirvió todo, de que sirvió dejar Konoha, ¿De qué sirvió haber huido de su padre si de todos modos el chico que ella amaba no le correspondía? La joven lloraba amargamente abrazando su almohada hasta que se cansó.

-Me pregunto qué pasará ahora ¿Podré ver a Naruto-kun igual? O el me verá igual? La verdad quiero irme de aquí…. Me rindo – se dijo a ella misma

En eso seguía lamentándose cuando recordó algo que le había dicho una de sus mejores amigas

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando apenas iban a escapar de Konoha Sakura estaba en la habitación con Hinata curándola de sus heridas

-Hinata, se que te gusta Naruto pero te recuerdo que él es un estúpido así que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para llamar su atención

-Pero me asusta el hecho de que me llegue a rechazar

-Si eso llegara a ocurrir, sabes lo que hay que hacer verdad Hinata?

-Realmente no

-Lo que hay que hacer en esos casos es… No darse por vencida- respondió Sakura levantando el pulgar

-Heee? Enserio?

-Así es, yo llevo años detrás de Sasuke y creo que he avanzado algo, pero aunque no fuera así no me daré por vencida porque …..Porque yo lo amo, sé que algún día mis sentimientos lo alcanzarán y se dará cuenta que aquí es donde tiene su hogar – Dijo la pelirosa algo sentimental – Así que tu puedes Hinata solo se valiente y no te rindas jamás si algún día quieres estra en el corazón de Naruto y si algo no funciona dale un buen golpe J

-Ya veo

-Además Naruto es de los tipos que son muy indecisos y también de los que no piensan bien las cosas…..

-No entiendo bien

-Vaya que Naruto es un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor….. es muy despistado

-Hoooo ya veo, aun así no creo que lo logre

-Vamos Hinata ….. Ten confianza en ti misma….. Yo te apoyaré desde aquí

-Arigatoo Sakura

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

-Es verdad – por fin levantó la cabeza la Hyuga- no debo de llorar por algo que de antemano ya había previsto y así mismo dejaré que todo siga igual…. Yo seré la misma de siempre y algún día mis sentimientos llegarán a él. Por el momento debo seguir con mi vida, primero cumplir esta meta de cambiar las horribles leyes de Konoha y después seguir mi camino ninja ya sea con Naruto-kun o sin él…. Soy una Kunoichi y no me daré por vencida.

De todos modos la chica era demasiado tímida como para animarse a salir de su habitación así como si nada ya que tardó unas horas para animarse al pensar en lo sucedido y no llorar por eso, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la casa, Naruto no estaba.

La noche caía y la joven estaba algo preocupada por el ninja ya que no sabía en donde estaba, pero eso le había ayudado a tranquilizarse sobre lo ocurrido y liberar su mente de aquellos hermosos pero al mismo tiempo duros recuerdos que le había dejado el Uzumaki grabados en su mente en donde ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro. Hinata preparó la cena pero tuvo que comer ella sola ya que aun no había rastro del ninja, guardó el resto y decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir ya que probablemente Naruto ocupaba estar solo un rato así que se dio un baño y se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

En otra parte del pequeño bosque Naruto seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando fue interrumpido por una sombra que yacía entre los arbustos…..

-Quien está ahí? – gritó el joven Uzumaki – lanzando un kunai hacia la sombra

-Así recibes a tus amigos? - preguntó el moreno interceptando el kunai con su mano

-Haaaa Sasuke eres tu – se alegró el rubio al verlo- que haces aquí?

-Pues verás, estoy en una misión

-A que coincidencia….. Yo también – respondió el Jinchurik

-Si lo sé, tu misión seguramente es cuidar de la chica Hyuga o me equivoco? – dijo muy seguro el Uchiha

-Como lo sabes? En eso recordó que el padre de Hinata la quería casar con Sasuke o con Toneri …. La cara del joven rubio cambió completamente …..- Sasuke no me digas que… tu misión….es

-Naruto voy a ser sincero contigo solo porque somos amigos, pero yo he venido por Hinata Hyuga

-Qué? ….. Porque? No me digas que aceptaste la propuesta del padre de Hinata? – gritó muy molesto el ninja vestido de naranja

-Digamos que he venido a hablar con ella, se que tú la tienes

-Crees que voy a permitir que te la lleves? Oye espera un momento…. Qué pasará con Sakura? Has hablado con ella?

-Eso no te incumbe, el punto es que no quiero pelear contigo Naruto, nuestras fuerzas son casi iguales si llegáramos a pelear sería una pelea de días y probablemente no saldríamos completos otra vez – dijo Sasuke viendo la mano vendada de Naruto – así que déjame hablar con ella y ya decidiremos si la llevo de regreso o no

Naruto se quedó pensativo…. después de lo que acababa de pasar, y de él sentía que había lastimado a Hinata de alguna forma, temía que ella se fuera a ir con Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo el se lo estaba proponiendo de manera pacífica…. Pero no importaba todo eso, lo que más le importaba es cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la chica de no dejar que la encontraran hasta que se solucionara todo

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo llevarte a donde está ella….en eso Naruto Hizo el Shunshin no jutsu y desapareció antes de que Sasuke pudiera activar su Sharingan para seguirlo

-Bien lo haremos a la manera difícil – se quedó el moreno ahí inmóvil

Naruto llegó a casa algo nervioso, pero no sentía el chakra de Sasuke cerca, pronto entró y vio todas las luces apagadas, fue a la habitación de Hinata solo para cerciorarse que la joven estuviera ahí, así que abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó…. Al verla recostada en su cama durmiendo el rubio se tranquilizó, de inmediato invocó 2 clones y al primero le dio la orden de que se quedara vigilando la puerta de entrada a la casa y al segundo que vigilara la puerta de la habitación de Hinata pero sin que ella se diera cuenta de que este estaba ahí, Naruto se fue a su recamara a dormir algo confiando en que sus clones harían trabajo de vigilancia.

La noche pasó sin algún incidente ya por la mañana Naruto fue despertado por sus clones quienes le avisaron que la chica ya se había despertado y levantado, Naruto les agradeció y los hizo desaparecer, se levantó y al salir de la habitación un delicioso aroma inundaba la casa….. Al ir a la cocina vio a una hacendosa Hinata que preparaba el almuerzo

-Buen día Naruto-kun – le dijo esta con una hermosa sonrisa

-Bu…buenos días Hinata – se ruborizó el chico al ver a su amiga con un pequeño short muy ajustado, una blusa de tirantes y su delantal puesto

-Hice Omelet quieres?

-Etto si… pero…..- Naruto no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación con Hinata y aparte de que le llamaba mucho la atención el cambo de actitud en ella – Hinata... Yo…. Ayer….

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun- dijo ella – estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razón, debemos dejar las cosas como estaban, no es buen momento para algo así

El joven Uzumaki se extrañó con la respuesta de su amiga, pero ahora con la abrupta aparición de Sasuke en el terreno se sintió inseguro de aquello que le había dicho un día anterior a la joven…..

-Hinata yo no quise decir todo lo de ayer…. Yo

-Naruto-kun por favor no sigas – dijo la joven Hyuga bajando la mirada - no sabes lo que me dolió superar todo eso, así que como tu dijiste será mejor que no volvamos a hablar de lo que ocurrió

-Pero Hinata debemos hablar

-No quiero

-Haaaaaaaa es la primera vez que me haces enojar ¡ - refunfuñó el rubio

Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco con aquella actitud del joven al estar quejándose de ella, por un momento sintió que los papeles se habían invertido…. De pronto la discusión fue interrumpida por que alguien había tocado la puerta de la casa

-Deben ser Temari-san y Kankuro-san – dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a la puerta

Naruto se paró y fue detrás de ella para recibir a sus amigos, cual fue la sorpresa que al abrir la puerta el que estaba parado afuera de la casa no era ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha, lo que hizo que en la cara de la Hyuga se dibujara una expresión de asombro pero más que nada de miedo

-Hola – saludó cordialmente el moreno a sus asombrados amigos

BUENO HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO ... SE LO QUE PIENSAN A MI TAMBIÉN SE ME HIZO UN NUDO EN LAS TRIPAS CON EL BAKA DE NARUTO PERO TODO VA A ALGO ... COMO YA PASÓ MI SEMANA DE MUCHA OCUPACIÓN YA NO ME TARDARÉ TANTO EN SEGUIRLE A MIS FICS ... GRACIAS POR TENERME PACIENCIA Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO


	7. Los fugitivos Capítulo 7

HOLA YO DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC TAN RARO , NOTESE QUE DIJE EN UN PRINCIPIO QUE LE IBA A CAMBIAR UN POCO LA PERSONALIDAD A LOS PERSONAJES ….. NO ME GUSTA MUCHO HACER ESO PERO LO NESECITO PARA QUE ENCAJE EN EL FIC….. ESPERO QUE NO SE NOTE MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS

Capitulo 7

"Pacíficamente hablando"

Hola – saludó cordialmente el moreno a sus asombrados amigos

El rostro de Naruto y Hinata cambió abruptamente y en ella se dibujó una mueca de asombro al ver al Uchiha ahí parado como si nada.

-Sasuke? Pero como nos encontraste? Te dejé atrás en el bosque– preguntó el rubio

-Qué?... Naruto-kun, tú sabías que Sasuke estaba aquí? – le siguió reprochando la peliazul – Y cuando me lo ibas a decir?

-Bueno eso apenas fue ayer y cuando llegue ya estabas dormida así que no te dije nada y hoy por la mañana no quisiste hablar conmigo- le contestó Naruto

Amos ninjas comenzaron una ligera discusión mientras el Uchiha pasó a la casa y vio lo que la Hyuga había servido en los platos y probó un poco de los omelett que había hecho

-Están ricos, creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto- se dijo Sasuke a si mismo mientras procedió a comerse el plato que estaba servido para Naruto

-Bueno ya perdóname…. La próxima vez que vea a un amigo en actitud sospechosa te lo diré ¡ - dijo sarcásticamente el Uzumaki

-Es que eso es lo que debes de hacer Naruto-kun

-Si lo siento…. Oye y Sasuke?

-Ahí está sentado en la mesa comiéndose tu almuerzo – lo señalo Hinata

-Oye maldito Sasuke¡ qué rayos haces es mi comida ¡

-Estaban tan entretenidos discutiendo que mejor me puse a comer – respondió Sasuke con su cara inexpresiva como siempre

Hinata al ver esa escena se preocupo, el era uno de los involucrados en aquella decisión por la cual se había ido de Konoha , pero se le hacía extraño que estuviera ahí tranquilamente y no como solía ser, realmente Hinata no lo conocía más que de vista y nunca había hablado con él, así que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar o que hacer o decir… el que se veía muy confiado era Naruto quien seguía reclamándole al moreno sobre su comida.

-Sasuke-kun…. Que haces aquí? – preguntó la peliazul directamente

-Mmmm pues que mas, vine por ti para llevarte a la aldea de la hoja- dijo el Uchiha sin siquiera voltear a verla ya que seguía comiendo como si nada

-Qué? – la Hyuga se sobre saltó ya que sabía que cayendo en las manos de Sasuke no habría muchas opciones de escapar, El era considerado un ninja muy poderoso junto con Naruto…. ¿Cómo podría escapar de aquella situación?... Aunque algo que también le llamaba la atención es que aquel sujeto estaba muy tranquilo, como si nada pasara.

-Ya te había dicho que eso no va a suceder- le dijo muy seriamente Naruto al Uchiha quien seguía sentado en la mesa

-Bien, creo que tendremos que hablar seriamente Hinata se que nunca hemos sido ni siquiera amigos, pero creo que tu padre tiene algo de razón en lo que dice…. Tú y yo somos descendientes de Clanes con Dojutsus muy fuertes y…..

-Y qué? – Interrumpió el rubio muy enojado

-Podríamos hablar en privado? Sin que este Naruto

-Haaaa la verdad no quiero hablar sobre ese asunto – dijo Hinata mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otro lugar, y era verdad Hinata no quería saber nada de nadie….. y menos después del rechazo que había tenido un día anterior a ese….. Se sentía mal, triste y decepcionada por haberse entregado al chico que amaba y no ser correspondida.

\- Bueno, pero no me iré hasta que tu y yo hablemos – Sasuke se paró de la mesa y fue a recostarse en un sillón de la pequeña sala.

-Haaa –Bostesó el Uchiha y se extendió en el sofá - no he dormido en varios días – no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido ahí mismo

Ambos ninjas se quedaron algo confundidos por aquella extraña intrusión de Sasuke en la casa, pero sobre todo Hinata quien realmente estaba asustada por este

-Naruto-kun podemos hablar?

-Sí, vamos a tu habitación

Ya en el cuarto de Hinata ambos se sentaron en la cama, cada uno en un extremo, se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los 2 ya que el simple hecho de estar ahí hizo que sus mentes les hiciera una mala jugada al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos, las imágenes de aquella noche iban y venían de sus mentes junto con cada sonido y gemido que había resonado en las paredes de que habían sido testigos de el amor y el deseo que se habían dado el uno al otro, esto hizo que se dibujara un sonrojo en ambos pero aun así Hinata fue quien rompió el hielo

-Naruto-kun….. Que vamos a hacer con Sasuke aquí será difícil escapar nuevamente

-Sí, pero no lo vez un poco diferente? Digo se ve sumamente calmado, no creo que realmente tenga intenciones de llevarte- contestó el Uzumaki

-No lo sé, yo no lo conozco bien, pero no me da confianza…. Realmente… ya no confió en nadie…. -Dijo bajando la mirada, Naruto sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

-Hinata yo….. Lo que pasó ayer… bueno

-Naruto-kun ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso…. En verdad lo que ahora me preocupa es la presencia de Sasuke aquí.

-Hablaré con el nuevamente y si no accede a largarse de aquí le patearé el trasero, no hay opción

-Mejor…. Yo hablaré con él, en caso de que no haya opción….. Pues tomaré medidas drásticas

-Que quieres decir con eso Hinata?

-Haaam nada en si ….. Bueno Naruto-kun me gustaría estar un rato a solas para pensar

-Si ya veo- El rubio salió de la habitación dejando sola a Hinata para que pensara en lo que iba a decir o hacer

Hinata pensaba en que tendía que hablar con Sasuke y en caso de que este decidiera llevarla tendría que escapar, pero esta vez no llevaría a Naruto… Sus esperanzas con él estaban rotas, así que no tenía caso el estarlo llevando forzadamente con ella, si él no sentía lo mismo, aparte de todo ella se sentía humillada al haberle entregado su corazón, cuerpo y alma a Naruto y este se haya comportado como todo un patán…. Rechazándola y aparte fingir que no había pasado nada, ella sentía que no podía mas con esa situación…. Si Naruto no la amaba entonces ¿Qué importaba si se casaba con Sasuke o Toneri? O con cualquier otra persona ajena a su felicidad, con quien estuviera no la haría feliz.

La joven Hyuga seguía en su habitación, mientras que el rubio se dirigió a aquella sala en donde estaba el Uchiha dormido y le tiró un golpe en la cabeza con la mano extendida …. o sea le dio un zape ….. Despertándolo abruptamente…

-Sasuke ¡ Despierta cabrón, me quieres explicar qué rayos pretendes ¡

-Auch porque hiciste eso Naruto- dijo Sasuke sobándose la cabeza

-Te diré esto como amigo… No te acerques a Hinata, ¿que no vez lo que sucede?... ella no te ama y tu no a ella, para que la quieres… ¿Solo para joder su existencia? Lárgate de aquí – le gritó Naruto

-Ya lo sé, pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sakura….. El amor no tiene nada que ver aquí…. Soy el único de mi clan ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ….. Es mi responsabilidad regenerarlo…. El padre de Hinata tiene razón, nuestros descendientes tendrán una genética increíble y por eso creo que esa chica vale la pena, pero claro alguien como tú no entenderías todo esto – le explico un Sasuke molesto – Además que más te da…..

-Como que…. Qué más da? Ella es…

-Es tu amiga lo sé… pero no me importa…. O acaso es algo "mas" que tu amiga?... Acabo de recordar que según mis investigaciones ¿ fingían ser "esposos" verdad?

-Ella… bueno….. -Naruto solo bajó la mirada recordando lo que le había dicho a Hinata un día anterior

-Vamos tu también estás jugando con esa niña…. O me equivoco Naruto?

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada….. Que te crees para decirme eso maldito Sasuke

-Solo digo lo que pienso, tu eres el que te delatas solo al tomar esa actitud- le dijo seriamente el Uchiha – Y no me iré hasta haber hablado con esa niña Hyuga

Ambos ninjas se quedaron viendo seriamente, la tensión se podía sentir claramente en el ambiente, Naruto mas que nada estaba molesto porque las palabras de Sasuke le dolieron ¿Realmente estaba jugando con Hinata?... Claro que no se respondía a si mismo en la mente….. De lo que si estaba seguro es de que no iba a permitir que se llevaran a Hinata, el había prometido cuidarla y así lo iba a hacer.

-Como sea no dejaré que intentes nada raro con ella….- insistió el rubio

-Ya veo… es un reto? – Sasuke sonreía sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules

-Qué?

-Vamos, hay que admitir que las chicas siempre caen ante mi….. Hinata es solo una mas

Naruto estaba realmente furioso al escuchar aquellas palabras…. Estaba comparando a Hinata con el resto de las chicas que siempre estaban detrás de Sasuke….. Claro que No….. Ella no era como las demás, no era así

-Callate ¡… Ella no es como te la imaginas, ella es dulce, tierna y buena… No es del tipo de chicas que andaría de tras tuyo… deja de hablar de ella como si la conocieras – dijo muy molesto el Uzumaki

Naruto estaba muy molesto con su amigo quien solo tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada muy desafiante... Esto solo se arreglaría con golpes… pensó el rubio –pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió y la chica salió se ahí con la cabeza baja, algo triste y pensativa…. Dio unos pasos hacia los chicos y después de dar un enorme suspiro levantó la mirada

-Ya estoy lista para hablar contigo Sasuke-kun

-Bien- asintió el Uchiha

-Hinata en que estas pensando? – dijo el joven rubio pero fue callado con una mirada muy fría de parte de Hinata

-Ya te había dicho que hablaría con el….. Por favor Naruto déjanos a solas un momento

El rubio estaba molesto, aun así dio media vuelta para salir de la casa, pero no sin antes mandarle una fría mirada a su amigo de cabello azabache quien seguía con una sonrisa algo maligna. A penas Naruto salió de la casa Hinata volteó a mirar de frente a aquel chico que le estaba quitando la tranquilidad.

-Qué? ….. No tienes porque mirarme así, solo cumplo con las ordenes de la misión a la que fui asignado - dijo Sasuke quien le habló seriamente- Pero creo que quieres que responda a varias preguntas que de seguro te estas haciendo

-Porque quieres llevarme a Konoha?

-Porque tu padre me pidió que lo hiciera, además….- Sasuke fue interrumpido por la Hyuga

-Estás de acuerdo con su decisión? Desde cuando haces lo que los demás te digan?

-No es que esté de acuerdo con tu padre, pero hay que admitir que tiene razón….. Piensa, no te gustaría traer orgullo a la familia Hyuga?... Nunca lo has hecho verdad? ….. Tu nunca le diste ninguna satisfacción a tu padre, ¿entonces porque no hacerlo ahora?

-Yo se que nunca hice sentir a mi padre orgulloso de mí, pero aunque aguanté muchas cosas en esa casa nunca me di por vencida y ahora más que estoy lejos de ahí, no pienso regresar tan fácilmente

-No te imaginas el poder que puede salir de nuestra unión? Hinata a mi no me gusta la idea tanto como a ti, pero he de admitir que ocupo rehacer mi clan y este tiene que ser el más poderoso

-Y Sakura? Yá has pensado en que pasará con ella? – preguntó Hinata algo triste

Sasuke no pudo responder, aunque quería decirle que todo estaría bien no lo era

-Que hay con ella? – Trató de disimular el Uchiha

-Sabes bien lo que ella siente por ti, yo nunca la traicionaría estando contigo

-Sigo sin ver el problema, ambas se acostumbraran – dijo sínicamente Sasuke-Tu te acostumbrarás a estar conmigo, de la costumbre vendrá el amor y Sakura seguramente encontrará algún otro chico con el que pueda formar una familia, por ejemplo Naruto, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella

Al escuchar esto a Hinata le dolió el pecho, pero más que nada al saber que era cierto y justamente un día después de lo ocurrido viene Sasuke a llenar de palabrerías su sensible mente, pero bien, lo cierto era que ella no iba a caer en eso ya que estaba segura de los sentimientos que ella guardaba por Naruto y que no cambiarían nunca.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun…. Pero yo no puedo estar a tu lado

Sasuke hizo una extraña mueca de molestia, nunca una chica lo había rechazado….. Nunca….. ¿Por qué aquella pequeña chica lo hacía?

-No es decisión tuya – le dijo Sasuke ya molesto – Seamos sinceros, ¿qué te detiene?... Que es lo que piensas hacer? Seguir huyendo hasta que tu padre se canse de buscarte y casarte con el idiota de Naruto?

-Qué?... - Hinata se puso totalmente ruborizada….. ¿Cómo lo sabía? – Yo…..

-Hinata todos notamos que te gusta ese imbécil, pero a él obviamente no le gustas o si no ya te lo habría dicho…. A él le gusta Sakura….. Y tú sabes que él no es de los que se dan por vencidos fácilmente

El comentario le dolió, pero no obstante anteriormente Hinata había hablado con Sakura sobre eso dejando en claro que lo suyo solo era amistad, así que no caería en ese chantaje tan fácilmente.

-Sasuke-kun, No estaré contigo….. Si es necesario escaparé nuevamente…. Yo ya no soy la misma que antes, no pienso hacer lo que los demás me digan, no pienso vivir en un régimen impuesto para mí en la cual quieran controlar mi vida y tampoco pienso darme por vencida….. – le dijo Hinata muy convencida

-Ya veremos, todas las mujeres son iguales

Ambos ninjas estaban viéndose fijamente con la mirada puesta el uno sobre el otro, Sasuke muy molesto por el rechazo de la Hyuga se acercó firmemente a ella, la tomó por el mentón y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella queriendo besarla, pero la chica no mentía…. Ya no era la misma de antes, así que antes de que este cumpliera su propósito le dio un empujón muy fuerte que hizo que Sasuke tambaleara unos pasos atrás moviendo la pequeña mesa de centro tirando el florero que estaba en esta, provocando un ruido estrepitoso.

-Tsk ….. Como te atreves? – Dijo Sasuke furioso acercándose a la Hyuga en forma amenazante

En eso entró corriendo Naruto a la casa

-Hinata estas bien? Escuché un ruido muy fuerte….. Sasuke que haces? - El rubio intuyó lo peor- Que le hiciste a Hinata?

-Ya veo lo que ocurre, algo pasó entre ustedes – le dijo Sasuke a Hinata mientras se tranquilizaba a sí mismo – ¿Eso es lo que te detiene? ….. Tienes esperanza jajajajajaja veremos cuanto te dura

Sasuke salió de aquella casa en la que estaban y cerró la puerta dejando a ambos ninjas a solas nuevamente.

-Hinata estas…..

La joven sollozaba ya que dentro de lo que cabe la asustó el hecho de que por poco era besada por aquel sujeto desconocido para ella, y aparte la idea de tener que pasarse la vida de fugitiva no era de su agrado, con los sentimientos a flor de piel lo único que le quedó hacer a la chica fue ponerse de rodillas y echarse a llorar. Naruto al verla se arrodilló ante ella y la tomó por los hombros

-Que sucedió Hinata? ¿Te hizo algo malo? Porque si es así te juro que…..

-No…. Solo me hizo pensar y recordar cosas dolorosas que ya había superado – contestó Hinata entre sollozos

Naruto quiso abrazarla tratando de consolarla pero esta le quitó los brazos de ella

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación – Hinata se puso de pie y entró nuevamente a su cuarto

Naruto algo furioso salió de la casa y fue a encarar a Sasuke quien estaba a afuera

-Sasuke que rayos le hiciste a Hinata?

-No, tu que le hiciste? – Le contradijo el moreno – No sé qué pasó pero esa chica está marcada por el destino y tu le llenas la cabeza de ideas falsas de felicidad y esperanza…. Sé que algo pasó entre ustedes….. Aún no se que es pero lo averiguaré y cuando lo haga destruiré ese vinculo

Naruto se quedó asombrado de la capacidad de deducción de Sasuke, ya que creyó imposible que Hinata le haya hablado de lo que vivieron juntos… Pero no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño

-Ya hablaste con ella….. Ya lárgate – gritó Naruto

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué harás?

Naruto apretó los puños, se dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa dejando afuera al Uchiha, solo se oyó desde adentro el grito del Uzumaki

-A ver en donde te quedas a dormir ¡

-Rayos…. Debí prever eso

Casualmente un cúmulo de nubes de empezaron a formar, Naruto sabía que el tiempo iba a ponerse feo ya que unos días atrás Temari y Kankuro les habían advertido sobre el extraño clima de la aldea de la arena

**FLASH BACK**

Unas semanas antes Temari y Kankuro habían visitado a los Shinobis que habían dado refugio…..

-Creo que por ahora están bien de víveres – dijo Temari – la próxima vez vendremos en cuanto pase la tormenta

-Cual tormenta?- preguntó Naruto

-En la aldea de la arena casi no llueve, es un enorme desierto, sin embargo solo llueve una vez al año, pero no es una lluvia cualquiera, es una enorme tormenta que nutre nuestros manantiales y de ahí nos proveemos de agua para todo el año, así que si quieren salir antes háganlo ya que esta tormenta llegará en mas o menos d semanas – explicó Kankuro

-Y cuanto dura?

-Aproximadamente 15 días, pero cae una cantidad exagerada de agua, rayos, mucho viento y a veces hasta granizo – contestó Kankuro- en ese tiempo no salgan, es peligroso

Ambos ninjas asintieron

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Naruto estaba dentro de la casa muy molesto, pensando seriamente en lo que Sasuke podría llegar a hacer, como había dicho Hinata, con Sasuke ahí iba a ser difícil escapar sin ser vistos pero tampoco quería comenzar una pelea con el nuevamente… no sabía qué hacer exactamente, lo único que quería era proteger a Hinata… pero también estaba ese horrible sentimiento de culpa en él, de haberla dañado… Naruto se sentó en el sofá y pensaba en qué hacer para poder entender lo que sucedía, primero debía poner en claro sus sentimientos, el porqué había tomado la pureza de su amiga, le gustó, lo disfrutó…. Pero la amaba? ¿O fue solo por el hecho de estar conviviendo? ¿O tal vez el calor de la situación?

-Hinata siempre es tan amable conmigo- pensó el rubio- me hace sentir diferente a cuando estoy con los demás, me recibe cuando llego a casa, siempre me sonríe, me ha apoyado en varias ocasiones, como cuando peleé contra Neji o contra Pain ella siempre me animó, sobre todo contra Pain, arriesgó su vida por mi ….. Aunque es un poco rara y ha pasado por muchas cosas malas…. No demuestra su dolor para que los demás se sientan bien, a ella le importa el bienestar de los demás….. Siempre….

Las horas pasaron y comenzó a llover, el joven Uzumaki seguía meditando en la sala cuando nuevamente salió Hinata del cuarto, se notaba que había llorado y pasado toda la tarde en su habitación, pero al ver a Naruto ahí sentado inmediatamente cambió el rostro

-Naruto-kun… tienes hambre? Porque yo si

-Heee? Pues la verdad si tengo hambre y mucha- contestó el chico

-Haré algo de comer- la joven Hyuga comenzó a preparar algo en la cocina, Naruto la veía moverse de un lado al otro preparando la cena, pero sabía que algo en ella estaba mal, ya que repentinamente tallaba sus ojos escondiendo algunas lágrimas que se le escapaban, no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a la chica hasta estar enfrente de ella

-Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si dime- dijo la Hyuga dándole una hermosa pero falsa sonrisa

-Que te dijo o te hizo Sasuke?

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par

-Nada, estoy bien

-No mientas Hinata….. se bien que ese florero no se rompió por la nada- por favor confía en mí, le dijo el Uzumaki mientras inconscientemente la tomaba de la mano

-Naruto-kun – los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al sentir la cercanía del ninja - Nada, no lo dejé que me hiciera algo

Naruto visualizó aquellos ojos blancos que brillaban como la luna, eran tan sinceros, después vio como la chica apretaba los labios para no echarse a llorar…. No lo pudo evitar y la envolvió en un abrazo que inmediatamente la chica le correspondió, lo necesitaba mucho…. Necesitaba sentir su calidez y esos fuertes brazos en los que se sentía segura y se echo a llorar….

-No sé qué hacer, ya no sé si vale la pena seguir aquí – Hinata lloraba amargamente en los brazos de Naruto - No sé si intentar huir o aceptar mi destino

-Hinata, no digas eso – dijo el rubio levantando el mentón de la chica – claro que vale la pena, siempre debes luchar por tu felicidad y en tu caso por tu libertad….. No te preocupes todo estará bien

Hinata dibujó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

-Gracias Naruto-kun

El Jinchuriki no podía dejar de ver aquellos hermosos ojos que detonaban mucha ternura en el, sentía que se perdía en ellos tal cual que no notó que acercaba su rostro al de la chica rozando sus labios con los de ella, quien en ese momento de emotividad no hizo por alejarse solo cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Naruto tan cerca de ella, no era un beso solo estaban tan cerca que sus narices se acariciaban una con la otra y sus labios se rosaban poco a poco… hasta que el chico no pudo contenerse y le terminó dando el más tierno beso que haya existido, Hinata le correspondió suavemente y dejaba que el rubio succionara un poco sus labios mientras seguían en ese abrazo que ninguno de los 2 quería disolver… Pero algo de cordura llegó de pronto a Hinata y corto de tajo aquel tierno momento dando un paso atrás

-Naruto-kun…. No de nuevo –

-Gomen Hinata no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de la situación o algo parecido

-Está bien Naruto-kun yo también me dejé llevar no te preocupes- Hinata comenzó de nuevo con los preparativos de la cena, Mientras Naruto estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberla besado, pero lo había hecho porque realmente lo deseaba, aun así trató de fingir que todo estaba bien

-Quieres que te ayude Hinata?

-Etto….. Si qué te parece si lavas esos vegetales por favor

El rubio comenzó a lavar aquellos vegetales que la chica le había dicho, de pronto alzó la vista para ver por la ventana que la lluvia había arreciado y peor….. Sasuke estaba fuera de la casa mojándose iba de un lado a otro.

-Sigue ahí? – preguntó extrañada Hinata

-Si, pero que le va uno a hacer, es un ninja sabe liderar con este tipo de cosas

Ambos Shinobis lo veían por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, asi que mejor lo ignoraron y siguieron cocinando hasta que quedó listo un delicioso guiso de carne con vegetales y su típico arroz blanco.

-Bien a comer, esto huele delicioso- dijo el rubio

-Naruto-kun, no crees que debemos dejar entrar a Sasuke? Kankuro-sama dijo que se iba a poner muy feo el clima

-Qué? Después de saber las intenciones que tiene…. Olvídalo contestó Naruto

Hinata lo miraba curiosamente cuando le dijo:

-Es tu amigo

-Mmmmm ….. esta bien- Naruto se paró de la mesa y abrió la puerta principal

-Oye Sasuke si quieres puedes entrar – dijo el rubio de mala manera

Sasuke no lo pensó 2 veces ya que su poncho estaba empapado y tenía frio, pronto se quitó este y se sentó en la mesa junto con Naruto y Hinata

-Y bien que vamos a cenar? – preguntó el azabache

La lluvia arreciaba cada vez más, el viento soplaba a una velocidad impresionante y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar….fuera de la casa solo se escuchaba mucha lluvia y los relámpagos estaban cada vez más intensos, pero como la pequeña casa estaba semi incrustada entre las rocas resistiría la tormenta

Después de una incómoda cena se dispusieron a dormir, Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto y se alistó para tomar una ducha, pensaba en el hecho de si había sido una buena idea haber dejado que Sasuke se quedara ahí….. Pero lo que más le daba vueltas en la cabeza era el hecho de que casi volvía a pasar….. Naruto la había besado nuevamente, al recordar esto la chica se toco suavemente los labios recordando aquella hermosa sensación….. ¿Pero a que se debía todo eso? Naruto había dejado en claro que solo se trataba de amistad, entonces ¿Por qué jugaba con ella de esa manera? ¿Acaso lo que Sasuke dijo era verdad? No lo sabía… Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Naruto y el hecho de que no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. La joven se enredó una toalla en su cuerpo ya desnudo y se dirigió a la ducha….Al salir de su cuarto se topó directamente con ambos Shinobis quienes iban pasando hacia la habitación de Naruto

Ambos la observaron de una manera muy peculiar que hizo sentir incomoda a la Kunoichi pero esta no dijo nada solo se sonrojó y fue directo al cuarto de baño. Los ninjas entraron a la habitación de Naruto

-Pido la cama de arriba- dijo Sasuke recostándose en ella

-No hay cama de arrib….. Oye maldito¡ solo hay una….. Dame mi cama – gritaba el rubio jaloneando a Sasuke de ésta

-Ella es muy hermosa ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Sasuke

Naruto se concentró en aquella pregunta, sabía a quién se refería

-Si lo creo

-Naruto dime la verdad…. Te gusta la Hyuga?

-Qué? Porque haces ese tipo de preguntas?

-Porque me sería más fácil desistir si lo admitieras- respondió Sasuke muy serio

El Jinchuriki se quedó cabizbajo, aunque quería decirle que si, algo en el aun dudaba, si iba a admitirlo sería verdad, pero primero quería estar completamente seguro

-No lo sé, a diferencia de ti, para mí esto no es un juego – Dijo algo molesto el ojiazul – quiero estar seguro de mis sentimientos y también de lo que ella siente

-Realmente eres un imbécil, que no has notado que ella está enamorada de ti desde que éramos niños?

-Qué? Deja de decir tonterías Teme, deja de estar jugando y fingiendo que te importa

-No puedo hacer eso, realmente ocupo llevarla a Konoha y rehacer mi clan con ella, pero no la quiero llevar a la fuerza, para eso necesito estar llevando esta actuación despreocupada y de buen amigo… Ella eventualmente caerá, es tan tierna que a pesar de saber mi postura, me dejó entrar a la casa para que no me pasara nada y sabe que estamos entrenados para sobrevivir en cualquier tipo de clima, Su actitud es manejable, así que es cuestión de tiempo para convencerla – dijo descaradamente el moreno

-Ella es demasiado buena para ti o para mí- dijo Naruto recostándose en el otro extremo de la cama - es extraño, hace un tiempo peleábamos por Sakura…

-Yo no- lo interrumpió el Uchiha

-Bueno tú siempre le has gustado a Sakura y yo sentía que perdía ante ti con ella…. Pero ahora es Hinata la chica en cuestión y no me dejaré perder ante ti nuevamente, así me cueste otro brazo debo protegerla cueste lo que cueste

Sasuke solo lo observó con una mueca seria, después de unos segundos le dijo:

-Oye, quítate de la cama, no pienso dormir contigo

-Pues si no te gusta ve y duérmete en el sillón, no hay suficientes cobijas para ambos y está haciendo frio - le contestó Naruto

-No me importa fuera de la cama

-No tú lárgate, esta es mi habitación…. Sasuke realmente eres muy molesto

La noche comenzó y todos se quedaron dormidos….. Si así es Hinata cómodamente en su habitación y Naruto en la suya teniendo que aguantar a su nuevo inquilino….

En otra parte, Toneri había llegado a su gran mansión

-Señor Toneri Bienvenido- decían toda la servidumbre del joven de cabellos blancos, quien solo pasó por en medio de todos y se dirigió a su habitación, en el camino fue interceptado por un hombre alto con la misma cabellera blanca

-Toneri como te fue en Konoha?

-Bien supongo, descansaré un poco y después volveré a salir, padre…. Tengo que encontrar a la heredera Hyuga

-Escuche que es una fugitiva y deshonró a su clan, ¿Para que la quieres?

-Digamos que es un capricho….. la encontraré y será mi esposa, quiero su Byakugan en esta familia, saldré en cuando termine la lluvia en la aldea de la arena

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO….. POR SI NO SE NOTÓ FUE DOBLE ….. YA SABEN POR ESO DE QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR… JUNTÉ LO QUE IBA A PONER EN 2 CAPITULOS … BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR AGUANTAR MI TARDANZA … BYE


	8. Los fugitivos Capítulo 8

HOLA YA SE QUE ME HE TARDADO PERO TENGO UN MONTON DE COSAS QUE HACER….. Y ESO QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA LA TENGO TODA EN MENTE PERO A VECES BATALLO EN TRATAR DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE HAY EN MI CABEZA WAAAA Y AHORA QUE PASARÁ CON SASUKI QUE LLEGÓ? …. BUENO PASEN Y LEAN

Capitulo 8

Celos?

La terrible tormenta seguía su curso, más que una simple lluvia parecía como si un huracán azotara esa parte del mundo, la lluvia era muy densa y cerrada, los fuertes ventarrones de aire derrumbaban rocas y los pocos árboles que ya hacían en aquel lugar remoto, la corriente de aquel pequeño riachuelo había crecido y el cielo no daba pinta de querer despejarse en mucho tiempo y allá en una casa escondida entre una pequeña montaña las actividades comenzaban.

-Na….Naruto-kun….

-Hinata…..

El rubio pasaba las manos por aquellos grandes y bien formados senos, mientras su compañera gemía a un ritmo acelerado, prontamente acercó su rostro a uno de esos rosados pezones endurecidos por la estimulación anterior y comenzó a lamerlo, su lengua podía sentir aquella suavidad y hundirse un poco; con ella recorría en círculos el área tratando de no descuidar ni un milímetro de ese lugar el cual le parecía sumamente delicioso.

-Hinata, deseo tanto esto… Dios¡

-Naruto-kun…. Yo…

Ella fue silenciada por la boca del rubio quien le plantó un beso moviendo sus labios con desesperación, mientras sus manos se dirigieron a la parte baja de la chica quien solo traía puesta unas bragas color rosadas, el joven Jinchuriki la recostó suavemente en la cama mientras se levantó de ella para quitarle la diminuta prenda que traía puesta, al hacerlo, llevó las bragas de la chica a su rostro disfrutando del olor que emanaba de ella

-Naruto-kun….. No hagas eso…. Es vergonzoso – dijo la joven quien estaba por demás sonrojada

Pero Naruto hizo caso omiso y comenzó a lamer aquella prenda que le parecía algo tan sensual y prohibido, el sabor que sentía en ellas le pertenecía a aquella chica que había jurado proteger, recordaba ese humor, le excitaba y aquella acción solo haría que sacara la bestia que llevaba dentro para con ella. Después de aventar la ropa que tenía en su mano, bajó la cabeza hacia la entrepierna de la joven Hyuga, aunque la chica de cabello azulado metía las manos para evitarlo, Naruto las sostuvo con una sola deteniendo el avance de estas en su vientre, mientras el pasaba su lengua por el centro de ella…. Una y otra vez, de arriba abajo e intentando introducirla lo más profundo que pudiera para moverla dentro de ella, al hacerlo el joven solo podía escuchar los agudos gemidos de su compañera y notaba claramente que su cuerpo se estremecía con cada movimiento que hacía en esa parte.

El joven sentía que ya no podía mas, su miembro le dolía de la sensación de hinchazón debido a la excitación, tenía que desahogarse, se colocó entre las piernas de la joven, quien pedía que no lo hiciera …..

-Naruto-kun….. Esto no está bien, dijiste que solo fuéramos amigos, los amigos no hacen esto- rogaba la peliazul con unas pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cristalinos

-Lo siento Hinata, pero realmente quiero esto, quiero estar contigo… me gustas…. me gustas mucho… Desde la vez pasada que lo hicimos, he pensado mucho las cosas y… quiero estar contigo Hinata, contigo y solo contigo- A la vez que dijo esto, embistió de golpe a la pequeña Hyuga quien hizo un fuerte grito de dolor

-Haaaaaaa…. Naruto….. no tan fuerte haaaaa

El Jinchuriki embestía una y otra vez la entrepierna de Hinata, sujetándola de las piernas para darse mayor balance, las embestidas eran muy fuertes y en cada una quería llegar más y más dentro de ella…. El joven estaba tan deseoso del cuerpo de su compañera que en el vaivén comenzó a lamer su pie derecho mientras que con su otra mano frotaba el vientre de la joven que yacía recostada en la cama…

-Naruto-kun….. haaaaaaaaa

-Hinata no digas mas mi nombre¡ eso me excita demasiado …. Haaaaaaaa…. RAYOS¡

Naruto no pudo más y dejó salir un montón de espeso semen dentro de la chica que detonaba temor en su cara

-Naruto-kun… entonces ….. ¿Qué soy para ti? – preguntaba Hinata algo temerosa de la respuesta

El rubio que aun jadeaba por el enorme orgasmo que acababa de sentir veía fijamente los ojos de la joven que eran hermosos y llenos de ternura, pero en ese momento mostraban preocupación

-Hinata…. Yo….. Te amo…..

Justamente acababa de decir eso, cuando de golpe despertó de aquel sueño tan húmedo que había tenido, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama envuelto en las cobijas, sentía su cara totalmente sonrojada y se sentía muy relajado….. Bajó la mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna…. Lo que sintió era algo que nunca le había pasado….. Había tenido un orgasmo solo con soñar que hacía el amor con Hinata. El chico sintió como su miembro aun estaba algo erecto y cubierto de su propia escancia…. Por Dios, eso era nuevo, aunque ya había tenido aquellos sueños húmedos anteriormente, esta era la primera vez que despertaba así.

No podía creer que aquel sueño tan vívido lo hubiera llevado al orgasmo aunque estuviera dormido, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, la cual había compartido con Sasuke pero él no estaba ahí. Naruto se levantó, se limpió aquella parte que estaba por demás lubricada y se puso ropa (estaba en bóxer) y salió del cuarto, pero al hacerlo escuchó claramente la risa de Hinata que provenía de la cocina, al llegar a ella encontró una escena muy poco agradable a sus ojos.

-Buen día Naruto-kun- saludó sonriente Hinata

-Vaya, hasta que despertaste flojo – dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke

-Qué? Ustedes son los que se levantaron muy temprano, apenas son las…. 11? ¡- se sorprendió el rubio al ver el reloj- Y que hacen?

-Sasuke-kun me está ayudando a hacer la comida, dice que es una receta extranjera, como ha viajado mucho sabe mucho sobre comidas – contestó Hinata emocionada- Dice que le gusta mucho el tomate así que sabe muchas recetas con este ingrediente

-No me digas – contestó molesto el rubio al verlos juntos en la cocina- Ósea que Sasuke metió mano en la comida? No se me antoja

-Es espagueti- dijo Sasuke mostrando la olla a Naruto quien al verlo se le hizo agua la boca

-Bien comeré tu basura

Rato después se sentaron a comer, para sorpresa del Jinchuriki la comida estaba más que deliciosa, así que la devoró con mucha rapidez y los demás también….. Como siempre era costumbre se hizo una competencia de comida entre Naruto y Sasuke de haber quien comía más pero no hubo ningún ganador, eso si las risas no faltaron ya que las extrañas peleas entre los dos ninjas le causaban mucha risa a Hinata quien se reía de sus extraños comentarios.

Después de eso comenzaron a limpiar la mesa y la cocina y se sentaron a conversar en la pequeña sala….. Pero el rubio estaba algo desconcentrado….

Cada que Naruto volteaba a ver a Hinata se le dibujaba un extraño sonrojo en su cara ya que recordaba ese sueño que había tenido por la mañana, en si era algo que ya habían hecho pero ahora su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo repitieran…. Porque? Hacer algo que el de antemano había negado….. Había lastimado a Hinata….. Acaso el que Sasuke llegara ahí había cambiado su forma de pensar? No,….. El debía proteger a su amiga, incluso de él mismo, pero por alguna razón no soportaba el hecho de ver que Hinata siquiera hablara con Sasuke.

Porque de la noche a la mañana habían cambiado las cosas. Para Naruto no estaba del todo claro, en esos meses que estaban ahí juntos viviendo como una extraña pareja le habían parecido por demás agradables, su soledad ya hacía tiempo que se había ido y Hinata había llenado ese hueco que siempre tuvo dentro y ahora con la intrusión de Sasuke había nacido un nuevo y extraño sentimiento en él…. Celos, celos de ver como Hinata le sonreía a él…. Porque? ….. Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que Sasuke convenciera a Hinata de marcharse con él….. Eso realmente le molestaba, ya que Sasuke se lo había dicho….. "Tengo que seguir con esta actuación de niño bueno para llevármela" ….. Eso es lo que Sasuke hacía ante ella ….. Actuaba

Ahí estaban en aquella sala, Sasuke le contaba a Hinata lo divertido que era ser fugitivo

-Yo fui un fugitivo durante mucho tiempo y me di cuenta de muchas cosas de las cuales era capaz de hacer y que en Konoha nunca me dejaron, seguía mis propias reglas y nadie me decía que hacer, entrené a mi ritmo, viajé mucho y conocí muchos lugares nuevos…- decía el moreno pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Y mataste a mucha gente, robaste y traicionaste…. Que anécdotas más divertidas Sasuke - dijo sarcásticamente

-Un ninja que no haya matado? …. Eso no existe- Contestó Sasuke cambiando su cara molesto- Hasta Hinata ha matado gente

-Si, desgraciadamente eso es cierto, todos los ninjas hemos tenido que acabar con la vida de enemigos , es algo que no se puede evitar….. Somos asesinos, pero Kurenai-sensei me dijo que era vida por vida, al eliminar a algún enemigo podemos vivir y proteger a la gente que amamos y a la gente de la aldea – Contestó algo triste la joven

Se hizo un extraño silencio en aquel lugar, ambos ninjas se le quedaron viendo a Hinata quien lucía algo dolida por aquel recuerdo, pero Sasuke la sacó de este estado….

-Hinata extrañas algo de la aldea?

-A mi hermana Hanabi, la extraño mucho y extrañamente también los duros entrenamientos que tenía…. Aquí sin hacer nada es algo aburrido- respondió la peliazul

Sasuke sonrió, pensó un momento la situación y le dijo:

-No podemos solucionar lo de tu hermana por ahora, pero que tal un poco de entrenamiento rudo?

-Heeeee ¡ - dijeron al unisonó Naruto y Hinata

-Si- Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrió dejando entrar el ventarrón de aire revuelta con agua que corría afuera

-Sasuke estás loco? Afuera esta una horrible tormenta, es peligroso salir – gritó el Jinchuriki

-Para ti si lo es, pero para Hinata o para mí no- contestó el Uchiha

-Te estás burlando de mi? Maldito Sasuke, no vas a exponer a Hinata a… - El rubio no pudo continuar debido a que Sasuke tomó la mano a Hinata y la sacó de la casa

-Quédate en la casa Naruto, volveremos en un rato- fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar el rubio de Sasuke quien inmediatamente se perdieron en la espesa lluvia que estaba cayendo

Naruto se alertó ante aquella extraña salida repentina de su amigo con Hinata y salió detrás de ellos, pero era imposible, la lluvia no lo dejaba ver nada ya que caía con mucha fuerza, aparte el fuerte viento que soplaba lo golpeaba con palos, y rocas que se desprendían de la montaña, no había opción y activó si modo sabio para sentir su chakra y seguirles el paso que aunque supo por donde iban le era muy difícil seguirlos por el horrible clima.

Mientras tanto Hinata trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre del Uchiha

-Sasuke-kun basta

Ambos se detuvieron en una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca, Hinata al levantar la mirada pudo ver como el sharingan de Sasuke estaba activado

-Bien, querías un fuerte entrenamiento, que mejor que este clima, usa tu Byakugan y esta tormenta no será problema para ti- dijo el moreno

-Lo sé pero

-Mi Sharingan no es tan bueno como el Byakugan para ver a través de la tormenta así que también será un entrenamiento para mí

Hinata activó su Byakugan….. Claramente veía atreves de aquella lluvia cerrada…. Sasuke le dijo que lo siguiera y ella así lo hizo, en el camino iban esquivando rocas y ramas, las más grandes las rompían ya sea con una patada o con algún golpe, la chica comenzó a ver de qué se trataba el entrenamiento, ya que con ello estaba practicando sus ataques y le comenzó a parecer divertido. Esquivar, golpear, brincar, correr….. Se sentía emocionada y extrañamente libre

Sasuke de repente le gritaba…. – A la derecha o a la izquierda y golpeaba el objeto que se le acercara y en ocasiones él golpeaba algunas cosas que se acercaran demasiado a ella, estaban haciendo un gran equipo….. Mientras en el suelo, Naruto luchaba por avanzar en aquel clima extremo, las rocas le habían dado un gran golpe en uno de sus hombros y se dolía mientras trataba de seguir

-Maldito Sasuke ….. Te juro que si algo le pasa a Hinata te arrepentirás – gritaba el joven Uzumaki, pero su voz se ahogaba entre tanta lluvia y ruido que esta hacía

Pasaron más de 4 horas cuando los ninjas llegaron a la casa nuevamente, completamente empapados por la lluvia

-Eso fue un entrenamiento muy duro Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata algo cansada

-Y divertido ¿no crees?

-Debo de admitirlo, fue muy emocionante, hace mucho que no entrenaba de una manera tan drástica- contestó Hinata con su tierna sonrisa

Sasuke no pudo evitar ver como la ropa empapada se le pegaba delineando su bien formado cuerpo, su cabello caía por los lados de su cara mientras escurría del agua que le había caído, simplemente era una vista más que sensual, nunca la había volteado a ver de esa forma ya que él no pensaba en chicas porque tenía otras prioridades, pero ahora que la razón principal era revivir su clan, la joven Hyuga le parecía maravillosa.

El chico pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a Hinata, la tomó de los hombros y le dijo:

-Lo vez Hinata? Vez todo lo que podríamos llegar a hacer juntos…. Si tú y yo nos casamos nuestro poder sería inmenso y tendrías lo que ansias tanto… libertad

-Sasuke…..kun…..

El Uchiha se agachó un poco para poder besar los labios de Hinata, la chica no se podía mover debido a que aún estaba asimilando las palabras de aquel joven de cabello negro, fue un movimiento muy rápido, pero en cuanto Hinata sintió los labios de Sasuke rozar los suyos…. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba muy sonrojada y al incorporarse preguntó:

-En donde está Naruto-kun?

Sasuke solo agachó la cabeza pensando en que estuvo cerca….. Pero después realmente notó que Naruto no estaba ahí

-Ese idiota, le dije que no se saliera…. Debió seguirnos – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la puerta- Quédate aquí iré a buscarlo

-No, yo quiero ir

-No, hace rato te llevé porque yo estaba cerca en caso de que te pasara algo pero ahora tengo que buscar a Naruto

-Sasuke… yo tengo el Byakugan es más fácil si yo lo busco- replicó algo asustada la joven

El pelinegro vio la desesperación en los ojos de la chica y entonces accedió

-Bien pero vamos juntos…. Tu lo buscas y yo te cubro ¿Está bien?

-Haiii…..

Ambos ninjas salieron nuevamente a la inclemencia del clima en busca de su amigo, Hinata estaba sumamente preocupada por él ya que aunque era un Ninja muy poderoso, la naturaleza no era algo que se pudiera controlar con fuerza física y mucho menos si no puedes ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, ella pensaba que Naruto se había ido detrás de ellos por salir sin haberle avisado de todos modos era su trabajo cuidar de ella…. Si, solo un trabajo… pensaba la peliazul, pero aún así, lo amaba y no se perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar…. No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrarlo sujetándose de una gran roca semienterrada en el piso, se había refugiado ahí ya que tenía un severo golpe en su hombro y el viento soplaba de una manera tan fuerte que era difícil estar de pie sin sostenerse de algo.

El rubio se sorprendió al verlos llegar

-Hinata ¡ estás bien- preguntó Naruto

-Naruto estás herido- dijo preocupada la Hyuga

-Rápido hay que llevarte de vuelta, es peligroso que estés fuera – terminando de regañarlo Sasuke cargó en su espalda a Naruto quien luchaba para que lo soltara

-Oye idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces? Yo puedo caminar solo….. Bajame ¡- Gritaba el joven Uzumaki pero el moreno hacía caso omiso y rápidamente llegaron a la casa

Ya fuera de peligro Sasuke dejó caer a Naruto en el suelo como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

-Te dije que te quedaras aquí, que no entendiste?- regañó fuertemente el Uchiha al rubio

-Te llevaste a Hinata al peligro y querías que me quedara aquí como si nada? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso….. Tengo que protegerla

Hinata corrió a su cuarto y buscó entre sus cosas, sacó algunas vendas y su típico ungüento para ponerle a Naruto, pero mientras ella buscaba las cosas Sasuke le dijo algo Naruto no olvidaría fácilmente…

-Ella y yo tenemos poderes oculares muy fuertes, tú no…. Este clima no es nada para nosotros, el único que se puso en peligro aquí fuiste tú…. Yo cuidé de ella durante nuestra salida y lo haré de ahora en adelante, así que Hinata ya no necesita de ti….. Esta fue una clara muestra de que nuestros orígenes son compatibles… Nuestros dojutsus deben estar juntos, contigo solo arruinarás un linaje que fue cuidado durante generaciones…..Así que déjala en paz – Dijo Sasuke muy seriamente

Naruto se sorprendió de aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Sasuke, pero ¿acaso tenía algo de razón? ¿Sasuke era lo mejor para ella?... ¿O solo era otra extraña actuación del pelinegro fingiendo querer lo mejor para todos?

-Sasuke no me alejaré de ella….

-Sabes que cuando llegamos aquí la besé?- interrumpió el Uchiha abruptamente

-Qué? …QUE HICISTE QUE? –Gritó Naruto tomando a Sasuke por el cuello de la ropa

-Así que ella te gusta? Que raro, justo ayer me dijiste lo contrario

Naruto hervía de rabia al pensar que su amigo había tocado a Hinata….. Su Hinata, pero en eso la chica fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos

-Naruto-kun….. Que haces?

-Hee? No, nada solo que…Sasuke me hace enojar

Sasuke sonreía sínicamente

El rubio se quitó la camiseta y Hinata con una toalla secó la herida que traía justamente en el omoplato de su brazo izquierdo y le puso algo de ungüento pero no creía que fuera suficiente

-Necesitas algo de medicamento contra la infección, pero aquí no hay nada – Dijo preocupada la chica

-Yo iré al pueblo a traer algo – respondió el Uchiha dándose la vuelta y abriendo nuevamente la puerta de la casa, antes de salir de ella vio a Hinata curando de Naruto, su cara reflejaba una notoria preocupación por el rubio, ni siquiera volteó a verlo salir solo le dijo que estaba bien…. Sasuke salió nuevamente dejándolos solos en ese lugar

Un silencio atroz de hizo, Hinata vendaba el hombro y parte del brazo de su amado rubio, mientras él veía al suelo dejando a la chica trabajar en él. De pronto no pudo más…. Naruto no era de los que se callaban las cosas, tenía que decir algo:

-Así que… Tu y Sasuke se divirtieron allá afuera?

-Qué? A que se debe esa pregunta?- contestó la Hyuga confundida por el tono con que el rubio le había hablado

\- A que tardaron mucho en regresar, que estaban haciendo?- Naruto siguió hablando en un tono sarcástico

-Pues entrenando, Sasuke-kun me ayudó a entrenar con el Byakugan activado y si fue divertido, el cuidó de mi en todo el camino….. Naruto-kun lo siento, si yo no me hubiera salido tu no estarías herido

Naruto no contestó, estaba molesto… Pero molesto de qué? ¿De Hinata? ¿De Sasuke? ¿De la extraña situación en la que estaba enredado? ¿O de no ser sincero son él mismo? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que la amaba? Nuevamente ese incómodo silencio inundó aquella sala, a penas Hinata terminó de vendarlo el rubio dio media vuelta quedando sentado en el suelo enfrente de ella.

-Hinata….. Te gusta Sasuke?- Preguntó algo alterado el rubio

-No, claro que no…. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- La pregunta incomodó a la chica

-Entonces si no te gusta, eres una chica fácil que besas a quien sea

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquellas duras palaras y de inmediato alzó la mano para darle una bofetada muy fuerte, lo cual hizo que Naruto extrañara los golpes de Sakura a comparación de ese.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso Naruto? – Dijo la joven peliazul sollozando, esas palabras realmente le habían dolido

-Sasuke me dijo que tu y él se besaron cuando llegaron aquí- contestó el Jinchuriki levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba la mejilla que le había quedado roja e hinchada

-Eso es mentira – Como puedes creer eso de mi- replicó Hinata a quien ya le escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos- A la única persona que he besado es a ti

La joven se levantó del piso y se fue corriendo a su habitación empapada en llanto, no lo podía creer, como es que Naruto creía eso de ella…. Y peor, como Sasuke dijo tal cosa, ¿Por qué? Porque ese afán de involucrarla en ese tipo de problemas….. Ya en su habitación Hinata soltó el llanto, las palabras a veces duelen más que los golpes, pero ¿por qué Naruto había dicho tal cosa? ¿Que no se supone que solo eran amigos? Si ese era el caso, no debería importarle si lo hacía o no, al fin y al cabo Naruto la había rechazado un día anterior, entonces ….. ¿Acaso eran Celos? Muchas veces los celos te hacen decir cosas hirientes y que no quieres decir en realidad….. Pero para una chica con tan baja autoestima como Hinata era soñar demasiado. Las cosas para ella iban de mal en peor, y ahora quería huir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, si Naruto no la amaba, si Sasuke quería llevarla a Konoha que hacía ahí?

Por otra parte en la sala de la pequeña casa estaba Naruto quien no entendía porqué había dicho semejante cosa, lo hizo sin pensar en que fue algo totalmente hiriente y denigrante para Hinata, se sintió avergonzado por ello….. Pero se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Sasuke que ahora después de lo que pasó confirmó que fue mentira, ¿Cómo podía solucionar eso? Quería disculparse, pero probablemente Hinata no le abriría la puerta de su habitación.

Acaso estaba celoso de Sasuke?... Claro que si, el verlo cocinar junto con ella, verlo hablarle como si nada, y que él se la hubiera llevado a entrenar cuidándola de cualquier cosa le enfermaba, simplemente no soportaba si quiera que le hablara y Sasuke al haberle mentido con eso de que la había besado hizo que Naruto perdiera el control diciendo la burrada que dijo

Aunque Hinata no lo quisiera perdonar él tenía que hacer lo correcto fue directo a la habitación de la chica y tocó la puerta….. Pero no hubo respuesta

-Hinata, soy yo…. Lo siento….. Yo no quería decir eso, pero Sasuke me sacó de quicio y….y….. De verdad lo siento- dijo el rubio mientras se recargó en la puerta de la habitación de la joven

Hinata solo lo escuchó, estaba sentada a un lado de su cama ya que su ropa seguía empapada por qué no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse debido a todo el alboroto que se suscitó, seguía llorando pero un poco más tranquila. Escuchaba a Naruto quien detrás de la puerta seguía hablando

-Pero, me salí de control al saber que tu y Sasuke se llevaban tan bien, me hizo pensar que tu y él eran el uno para el otro… Y yo – El joven dejó de hablar…. Quería decirle "Hinata me sentí endemoniadamente celoso, No quiero que nadie excepto yo te toque, Nadie, Solo quiero que estés conmigo, estos meses han sido maravillosos a tu lado y no quiero alejarme de ti ni un momento"….. Pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, en eso la puerta del cuarto de Hinata se abrió

La chica miró a los ojos a Naruto, se veía molesta y quien no, pero aún así habló con algo de tranquilidad

-Naruto-kun está bien, solo quiero olvidar lo que pasó, ignoraré que dijiste eso, pero así mismo quiero que olvides lo que pasó entre nosotros

-No podría olvidar algo así, me pides demasiado- contestó el rubio

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedes celar a una persona que no amas, entiendes?- siguió hablando la Hyuga- Tu mismo me dijiste que somos amigos, los amigos se apoyan, se ayudan y no hacen lo que hicimos nosotros….. Yo solo quiero estar tranquila, es mucho pedir eso?

-Para nosotros si…. Escucha Hinata te voy a ser totalmente sincero, no soporto que Sasuke se te acerque, él esta fingiendo para tratar de convencerte de llevarte a Konoha, él no es así de amable como tú crees

-Y crees que no lo sé…. He visto lo que Sasuke es capaz de hacer, traicionó a la aldea, mató a muchos inocentes y me trata como un objeto diciéndome que si se casa conmigo su clan tendrá mucho poder y se miente a si mismo porque él está interesado en Sakura….. Naruto no soy estúpida…. Sé lo que trae entre manos, de hecho él me fue sincero desde el principio diciéndome que haría lo posible por convencerme, el que no eres sincero eres tú Naruto, primero me dices que me amas, después que no, que solo te dejaste llevar cosa que me dolió como no tienes una idea y ahora esto…. No quiero jugar este juego enfermizo, por favor quiero que todo sea como antes, en la que íbamos al pueblo y nos divertíamos, entrenábamos y la pasábamos bien – Dijo Hinata desahogándose un poco

Naruto sintió escalofrío en las palabras de la Hyuga, pero tenía razón…. Era mucha presión para ella, lo que menos necesitaba era sus celos enfermizos, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Sasuke le ganara terreno en ese aspecto ya que no permitiría que alguien obligara a Hinata a hacer algo que no quería, por eso habían hecho ese viaje, para el bienestar de ella.

-Bien Hinata, tu ganas, pero no me dejaré ganar por Sasuke ni olvidaré lo que pasó entre nosotros… simplemente no puedo - Naruto dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación, dejando a Hinata algo desconcertada

Hinata cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dispuso a tomar un baño, así que se quitó la ropa mojada, se envolvió en una toalla y fue directo a la regadera, mientras que Naruto también se quitó la ropa mojada y se cambio quedándose en su cuarto pensando las cosas, con la mano se tocaba aquellos vendajes que la chica le había puesto y también se sobaba la mejilla que seguía algo hinchada y roja por el golpe que la Hyuga le había dado merecidamente, mientras pensaba que es lo que había hecho mal, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? … La respuesta estaba clara, Sasuke era lo que pasaba entre ellos 2, Hinata y él se la habían pasado tan a gusto esos meses escondidos viviendo juntos, tanto que ante todos parecían una pareja feliz, tanto que hasta él mismo lo había creído, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas, lo que había dicho no podía borrarlo y mucho menos lo que había pasado….. El hacer el amor con Hinata fue algo tan hermoso e intenso que nunca lo olvidaría y mucho menos si seguía teniendo sueños como el que había tenido por la mañana. Pero estaba decidido, persuadiría a Sasuke de que se fuera de ahí y si no lo hacía tendría que tomar alguna otra medida más extrema, pero primero le daría unos días para ver como evolucionaban las cosas, si él era su amigo entendería por las buenas ¿No?

Mientras tanto Hinata quien recién acababa de tomar su relajante baño, fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama para cepillar su largo cabello, cosa que le tomaba tiempo, mientras lo hacía pensaba en el cambio de actitud de Naruto en ella, sonrió un poco aunque aún seguía molesta con el rubio, pero comprendió una cosa….. Naruto…. Su amado Naruto estaba celoso, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que recién le había dicho…. "Hinata te voy a ser totalmente sincero, no soporto que Sasuke se te acerque"…. Le pareció algo tierno y de inmediato se sonrojó completamente, pero no podía aceptarlo así como así, si no si sería una chica fácil como había dicho Naruto, quería que él estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella y sería capaz de esperar, no importaba cuanto le tomara ella esperaría a que su amor llegara a aquel hiperactivo ninja.

La tarde pasó a ser noche, Sasuke volvió a la casa empapado trayendo aquel medicamento para dárselo a su amigo, Hinata ya había preparado la cena y los 3 comieron extrañamente a gusto, Sasuke se divertía con Naruto haciendo referencia a lo estúpido que era al haber salido de la casa y Naruto le contestaba con alguna tontería solo para hacer reír a Hinata. Las cosas no pasaron a mayores….. Luego después de limpiar la cocina se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Sasuke y Naruto inmediatamente se recostaron en la cama…..

-Oye Sasuke, gracias por ir al pueblo por la medicina- le agradeció Naruto

-Eso no es nada, no es que me hubiera sentido culpable por tu estupidez de salir detrás de nosotros

-Haaaaa asi que es eso…. – Sonrió el Jinchuriki- Si me quieres

-Claro que no idiota ¡

-Si, me quieres tanto que te preocupaste por mi- dijo riendo Naruto

-No me digas eso cuando estamos recostados en la misma cama, por eso la gente piensa mal de nosotros- contestó molesto el moreno

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja

-Deja de reírte, no era broma – Volvió a replicar el Uchiha mientras le lanzaba una de las almohadas a Naruto en la cara

-Oye, tenía los ojos abiertos, me los picaste con la almohada

-Eso te pasa por idiota

-Ahora verás –

Naruto y Sasuke iniciaron una de esas peleas sin sentido en las que nunca ganaba nadie, pero era divertido

Mientras tanto en su habitación Hinata recordaba a Naruto y sus extraños cambios de humor, pero no importaba, ella estaba convencida de que gracias a Sasuke por fin Naruto estaba comprendiendo aquel amor que había en ella y estaba naciendo en él… Solo debía actuar inteligentemente…. De pronto su mente le hizo una mala jugada, los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que había compartido cama con Naruto se hicieron presentes, recordaba como las manos de Naruto recorrían su cuerpo, recordaba la calidez de sus labios en los suyos, su fuerte espalda y por dios ….. su olor…. Ese olor que tanto tiempo había esperado sentir en su cuerpo, no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que sus manos yacían en su entrepierna, la cual ya estaba húmeda con solo aquellos recuerdos de ese encuentro….

Hinata recordaba como Naruto había tocado y lamido su intimidad y con su mano trataba de imitar aquella sensación provocada por el rubio, mientras que con su otra mano tocaba su pecho el cual recordaba como Naruto lo había tocado, besado y estrujado un poco, la sensación de sus pequeñas manos en su cuerpo junto con los recuerdos le daban una sensación excitante

-Naruto-kun…..- dejo salir un pequeño gemido de sus labios, mientras seguía frotando su sexo con un delicado tacto, lo que hacía que se lubricara mas

Hinata no pudo contenerse, ya que en su imaginación estaba Naruto lamiendo su entrepierna como ya antes lo había hecho, sus dedos imitaban vagamente el suave movimiento que el rubio le había dado, de pronto en su mente el joven se levantó y procedió a introducir su duro miembro en su interior por demás excitado, los dedos de Hinata se introducían en ella misma tratando de sentir algo de lo que había vivido con su amado

-Naruto…. Haaaaaa quiero que me hagas tuya otra vez

Seguía introduciendo sus dedos una y otra vez dejando salir un juguito de su interior, mientras muy suavemente llamaba el nombre de Naruto, su mano seguía sin tregua tanto en su vagina como en su pecho, apretándolos un poco tal y como el chico lo había hecho, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo no pudo mas y llego al climax sintiendo como su interior palpitaba

Jadeando la joven peliazul se dijo a si misma:

-Naruto-kun, eres un idiota…. Pero aún asi ….. te amo

BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO….. UNA VEZ MAS GOMEN POR LA ESPERA…. HE TENIDO UNOS DÍAS MUY DIFICILES PERO TRATARÉ DE ACOMODARLOS PARA SEGUIRLE MAS RÁPIDAMENTE….. Y AHORA MAS PORQUE YA ACABÉ ELÑ FIC YAOI QUE TENÍA PENDIENTE…. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS E INBOX POR FACEBOOK…. QUE ES DE DONDE MAYORMENTE PONGO MIS FICS….. SI QUIEREN COMPARTIR MIS FICS ADELANTE , LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESCRIBO HISTORIAS SUCULENTAS EN SITUACIONES EN LAS QUE ME GUSTARÍA VERLOS … ARIGATOOOO A TODOS …. LOS VERÉ EN EL CAPITULO 9


	9. Los fugitivos Capítulo 9

ME ESFUERZO POR SEGUIRLE Y ACTUALIZAR, AHORA TENGO UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO Y A DARLE … GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…. SI NOTARON QUE LOS PERSONAJES LES TUBE QUE CAMBIAR UN POCO LA PERSONALIDAD PERO TRATÉ DE QUE NO SE NOTE MUCHO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO… SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO PASEN

Capitulo 9

El festival ….. No engañes al corazón

Los días en aquella pequeña casa alejada de todo seguían pasando con cierta normalidad, la tormenta seguía su curso y aquellos ninjas que vivían ahora juntos ya se comportaban un poco mejor, todos los días era casi lo mismo ya que realmente no había mucho que hacer, comían, se ejercitaban, discutían, Naruto y Sasuke peleaban pero hacían reír a Hinata, cosa que se había convertido también en una cierta rivalidad entre ellos, a veces Sasuke salía solo de aquella casa por rumbos desconocidos y otras veces llevaba de entrenamiento a Hinata a través de la tormenta y ahora Naruto se quedaba en casa, solo salía un poco y cerca de ahí para entrenar a su propio ritmo, cuidando el chakra de sus compañeros en caso de que Hinata se alejara más de la cuenta él iría a buscarlos, ya se lo había advertido cosa que a Sasuke no le pareció pero ya no volvería a traicionar a su amigo, en general las cosas iban en paz.

Sin darse cuenta la tormenta que azotaba aquel lugar fue aminorando hasta llega a una ligera llovizna que se dejaba sentir. Ese día Hinata salió de la casa muy temprano, solo había una húmeda vista de lo que era aquel páramo, mucho lodo, pero aún así se alegró que la lluvia cesara, le sobraban las ganas de salir de esa aburrida casa, tenía tantas ganas de ir a pasear al pueblo, de pasear como lo había hecho antes con Naruto fingiendo ser una pareja normal ante todos, pero lo único cierto es que ahora estaba Sasuke ahí, nada iba a ser igual.

Dentro de aquella casa las cosas aunque por demás habían salido bien, los 2 chicos ahora le prestaban mucha atención, cualquier cosa que ella pidiera se lo daban, Hinata no era tonta, sabía exactamente el porqué actuaban así cosa que a le entristecía un poco, ya que siempre había sido lo mismo…. En el gran hogar Hyuga a Hinata se le daba todo, comida, trajes finos, el dinero que necesitara, pero nunca se le había dado lo más importante… amor, ella estaba carente de amor, tanto así que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos ante aquel rubio hiperactivo que desde niña se había robado su corazón, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su amor llegara algún día a él mágicamente como en aquellos cuentos que solía leer en libros de fantasía.

Durante la hora de la comida Hinata les había dicho que quería salir al pueblo ya que estaba por demás harta de estar en aquella casa….. Las contestaciones de los ninjas no se hicieron esperar aunque los puntos de vista eran muy diferentes.

-Claro que si Hinata, yo también quiero ir ya me aburrí de verle la cara a Sasuke todos los días- dijo divertidamente el rubio

-No – contestó Sasuke

Hinata y Naruto lo observaron detenidamente y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no?

-Hinata eres una fugitiva, debes estar escondida, yo los encontré debido a que llamarón mucho la atención en aquel pequeño pueblo ¿Sabes que tú vales mucho dinero? Tu padre se encargo de ponerte una jugosa recompensa, no creo que sea buena idea – les explicó el pelinegro

Hinata puso una cara de tristeza al saberlo, no dudaba en que su padre hiciera todo eso, pero desde que estaba ahí, alejada de todo no había pensado en la cruel realidad….. Pero las palabras del rubio la hicieron despertar de aquel estado

-Eso no importa Sasuke, porque yo la protegeré, no dejaré que algo malo le pase

La joven sonrió ante aquellas palabras

El Uchiha algo molesto vio la determinación de ambos jóvenes y no le quedó otra opción que acceder….. Esa misma tarde Hinata se arregló, se puso ese hermoso vestido blanco que anteriormente se había comprado que delineaba cada una de sus bien formadas curvas, se peinó su largo cabello, pensó en maquillarse un poco, pero no lo creyó necesario…. Mientras en el cuarto de Naruto y ahora también de Sasuke, el rubio se cambiaba de ropa, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco ajustados, que hacían que su retaguardia se viera muy bien, y una casual playera negra con detalles en color anaranjado también algo ajustada con la cual se podían apreciar sus bien formados músculos de su espalda….. Mientras Sasuke buscaba algo de ropa que le convenciera ya que no le llenaba el ojo cualquier cosa.

-Sasuke, esa es mi ropa, porque no usas la tuya

-Solo tengo ropa ninja, si ustedes van a ir casual yo me quiero ir igual- dijo mientras sacaba la ropa del Uzumaki

-Oye deja ahí, no te voy a prestar mi ropa

-Muy tarde, llevo usando tus calzoncillos en lo que he estado viviendo aquí

-Que¡ eso es asqueroso ….. Quédatelos ya no los quiero

-Jaajajajajajajaja eso pensé- Reía el Uchiha mientras se ponía uno de los pantalones de Naruto y una camisa blanca con botones enfrente dejando entre abierto los 2 primeros botones para más sensualidad – Tu ropa me queda algo grande, estas más gordo que yo

Naruto hizo pucheros ante las burlas del moreno

-Pues si no te gusta anda desnudo

-Ya quisieras

Ambos ninjas salieron de la habitación, arreglados, perfumados y se veían realmente sexys, pero al ver que Hinata ya los esperaba en la puerta con ese hermoso vestido que a Naruto simplemente le fascinaba como se veía en el, ambos se ruborizaron, Sasuke era la primera vez que la veía así, pero la vista le pareció hermosa, en ese escote se notaba sus bien dotados senos, la cintura delineada por aquella delgada tela y esa falda que caía abiertamente dándole un pequeño vuelo debido a su cadera , era realmente hermosa… Aunque del lado contrario también Hinata se ruborizó al ver que iba a ser acompañada de tales galanes, pero sobre todo el único que la hacía sonrojar era su rubio.

Los 3 partieron al pueblo, en el camino se iban peleando por tomar a Hinata del brazo, pero ella terminó por rechazarlos a los 2, pero Naruto pronto tomó ventaja de la situación.

-Recuerda que ante todos yo soy su esposo – dijo el rubio

-Sería una lástima que yo los desmintiera – amenazó el moreno

-Sasuke-kun, no hagas eso….. Por favor- replicó Hinata con la carita más tierna que pudo haber puesto haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara por demás, en esos pocos días que había convivido con Hinata se fijó en ella, su carácter, su belleza y sobre todo algo que por demás llamaba su atención….. Ella era la única chica en el mundo que no caía ante él, cosa que le parecía extraño, ya que ante el Uchiha todas las chicas eran unas zorras arrastradas….. Pero ella no, simplemente lo trataba como ninguna chica antes lo había hecho… Lo trataba normal.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo, con sus habilidades ninjas la pequeña montaña no era nada , al llegar no estaba el enorme mercado que solía ponerse ahí generalmente, si no que estaban construyendo unos pequeños puestos de madera, la gente iba y venía con cajas, adornos y estaba por demás ocupada, pero aun así las tiendas estaban abiertas

Naruto no se aguantó las ganas y le preguntó a un señor que pasaba por ahí con unas cajas

-Disculpe que están haciendo?

-Haaa pues estamos preparando todo para el festival del fin de semana, cada vez que llueve, nosotros damos gracias por la lluvia que nos llega y hacemos un gran festival…. Y como este año llovió mucho habrá buenas cosechas así que lo haremos en grande- diciendo esto el señor siguió su camino

-Qué lindo….. Habrá un festival- dijo Hinata emocionada- Hay que comprar una Yukata

-Yo no quiero una, son aburridas- Dijo el amargado de Sasuke

-Pues si no quieres una no la compres…. Mejor cómprate calzones, valla que los necesitas y así dejas mi ropa en paz- le contestó el Uzumaki haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

-Mucha información – contestó Hinata- Bueno vamos de compras

Los ninjas siguieron fielmente a Hinata quien iba de tienda en tienda viendo atuendos para aquella ocasión, estaban un poco subidos de precio pero el dinero para ellos no era mucho problema, aún les quedaba bastante de los ahorros de Hinata y a que Gaara y sus hermanos los ayudaban con víveres y hospedaje….. después de mucho caminar Hinata divisó una hermosa Yukata que le gustó mucho, era color violeta muy claro como a ella le gustaba, con hermosas flores moradas en la falda y mangas que hacía que resaltara, el cintillo de éste era color morado fuerte con un listón rosa en medio….. Le pareció encantador, definitivamente quería esa hermosa prenda.

Los chicos se sonrojaron al imaginar a Hinata en esa hermosa Yukata, la joven entró a la tienda y ellos la siguieron, mientras Hinata hacía la transacción Naruto fue a ver las Yukata para hombres, aunque ya había usado varias veces ese tipo de ropa en los festivales de Konoha no le gustaba mucho que digamos usarlas….. Y estaba indeciso en cual escoger.

-Si no te gustan, ¿Por qué vas a comprar una?- preguntó el Uchiha

-Porque soy el "esposo de Hinata" debo acompañarla al festival vestido adecuadamente

-No eres su esposo, eres alguien que finge serlo, su esposo seré yo… recuerdas

-Eso ya lo veremos- replicó el rubio escogiendo una yukata color negra con unas figuras de oleajes y peces Koi en color naranjas - Ser me verá bien esta?

-Yo que se….. Porque me preguntas?

-Mmmm quizá deba comprar una Haori (NOTA de la autora: Haori es un tipo saco suelto con manga japonesa se usa más que nada en las bodas o eventos muy elegantes o bien la gente rica)

-Idiota las Haori no son adecuadas para los festivales

-Bien solo la yukata, Y tu Sasuke no vas a comprar algo?

-No, a mi no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, yo iré con ropa normal- contestó el Uchiha

-Pues ve a comprarte ropa porque yo no te voy a prestar la mía- le dijo algo molesto el rubio- Además quien dijo que vas a ir con nosotros, quiero estar a solas con Hinata

-Eso no va a pasar, yo también quiero estar con ella…. Ya te dije que el que debería de dejarla en paz eres tú

Ambos cruzaron miradas desafiantes, Naruto estaba molesto y Sasuke lo miraba con seriedad en sus ojos dando a entender que lo que decía era enserio, pero ese momento de tensión fue interrumpido por Hinata quien se acercó a los chicos tranquilamente.

-Ya compré lo que necesito y ustedes?

-Heem Hinata yo apenas estoy escogiendo algo- contestó Naruto con su hermosa sonrisa

-Yo no me voy a poner eso- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Bueno Sasuke-kun deberías comprar algo de ropa que sea de tu agrado

El Uchiha asintió y dio media vuelta hacia el departamento de ropa casual, dejándolos solos, pensando que solo compraría un par de cosas ya que no traía mucho dinero y aparte ya no quería estar más tiempo ahí, si quería llevarse a Hinata tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, con o sin aprobación de Naruto, ya le daba igual, durante ese tiempo que había estado conviviendo con ambos, se había dado cuenta de que Naruto comenzaba a sentir algo por aquella pequeña Hyuga y aparte, sabía de antemano lo que Hinata sentía por Naruto si dejaba pasar más tiempo seguro lo inevitable iba a ocurrir….. Así que mientras veía ropa, pensó que terminando el festival se la llevaría con o sin su aprobación, pero no se la llevaría a Konoha, si no lo haría a algún otro lugar, su convivencia se haría costumbre y la tímida joven se terminaría enamorando de él tarde o temprano, luego vendrían los hijos y ya no habría marcha atrás….. Así visualizaba Sasuke el futuro… Pero ¿porque a otro lugar que no fuera Konoha? Fácil, el solo recordar que ahí estaría Sakura triste porque lo vería con otra mujer no lo haría feliz, lo mejor sería irse lejos a reconstruir su clan, que tarde o temprano sería reconocido como el más fuerte del mundo ninja.

Mientras Hinata y Naruto estaban paseando por ahí viendo mas ropa.

-Hinata vamos a comer algo que te parece?

-Suena bien, la verdad ya me dio algo de hambre…. Vamos por Sasuke-kun

-No, déjalo al fin y al cabo ya sabe regresarse solo

Hinata sonrió, aunque se le hizo de mal gusto dejar ahí solo al Uchiha sería una buena ocasión para estar a solas con Naruto, apenas iban de salida de aquella tienda cuando fue interceptado por Sasuke quien ya traía unas bolsas en la mano.

-Me iban a dejar solo aquí, que mal – Dijo Sasuke molesto

-Sí, pero no funcionó- contestó riendo Naruto

Después de hacer varias compras la tarde había pasado más rápido de lo que parecía, comieron en un pequeño restaurante, era un poco incómodo ya que la gente se les quedaba viendo, los chicos que lucían extremadamente bien llamaban la atención de cuanta joven pasara y los viera, se les acercaban de repente para tomarles alguna fotografía discretamente ya que por sus cuerpos bien marcados parecían modelos, y en cambio Hinata con su hermoso vestido y sus bien pronunciadas curvas, llamaba la atención de los caballeros, quien no dejaban de devorarla con la vista, pero cada vez que intentaban acercarse a ella, Naruto o Sasuke con solo una mirada amenazante los alejaban, ni si quiera tenían que decir algo.

Ya de regreso a casa, Sasuke le dijo que se fueran ellos solos…. Ya que él tenía algunas cosas que hacer y le dio a Naruto sus bolsas de compras para que se las llevara, cosa que no fue bien recibida por el rubio pero no le quedó opción, con tal de que se fuera.

En el camino Hinata y Naruto hablaron de lo mucho que vieron y que se habían divertido, pero al Jinchuriki le ganaba las ganas de interrogar a Hinata sobre lo que sentía.

-Hinata….. Que piensas de Sasuke?

-A que te refieres con eso?- contestó la peliazul

-A lo que me refiero es….. Si te cae bien o mal, no se… Te molesta que este en la casa? Si es así puedo echarlo a patadas

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa

-Sasuke-kun es un tipo muy serio, pero pienso que él te aprecia mucho, aunque es un tipo lleno de secretos….. Y pues no me molesta que esté ahí en la casa siempre y cuando se comporte, al que debe de molestarle es a ti Naruto-kun porque duermen en la misma cama– respondió la chica muy sonriente mientras que Naruto se ruborizó por la respuesta de ella

Naruto analizó las palabras de la joven y pensó que tal vez a ella no le molestaba, pero a él sí, le molestaba que le hablara, que se le acercara, que aun pensara en llevarse a Hinata y cumplir sus planes con ella, eso le enfermaba.

-Si, a mí sí me molesta

Después de eso siguieron hablando con normalidad, había pequeños espacios en donde se hacía un silencio que prontamente rompía el rubio con cualquier anécdota graciosa, las conversaciones no faltaban con aquel ninja tan parlanchín, era una de las cosas que a Hinata le agradaba más de Naruto.

Al llegar a la casa ya era de noche, estaban algo cansados de recorrer y pasear por aquel pueblo pequeño pero acogedor, Naruto traía las bolsas de Hinata y de Sasuke cargados así que entró a la habitación de la chica para poner las cosas de ella ahí. Al entrar a ese cuarto perfectamente ordenado recordó lo que habían vivido dentro de éste, el cómo se habían entregado el uno al otro, lo maravilloso que fue estar con ella y que era un hecho que quería sentir eso de ahora en adelante, pero debía estar seguro de sus palabras, Te amo es una frase tan pequeña pero tan poderosa al mismo tiempo, que la próxima vez que la diría sería porque estaba seguro de ello…. No mas juegos, no mas indecisiones, no mas tartamudeos, la próxima vez sería enserio.

Naruto no pudo evitar recostarse en la cama de ella, al girar percibió el olor de la joven en su almohada, era un olor tan embriagador y hermoso para él, cerró los ojos y muchas escenas de aquella ocasión se hicieron presentes en su mente, le deleitaba estar ahí…. Dios¡ como desearía dormir con ella en vez de estar dormido al lado de Sasuke….. En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven Hyuga quien entró a la habitación.

-Naruto? Que haces?

-Ettoooo Bueno yo…. Descansaba un poco, es todo- dijo sonrojado el rubio levantándose hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama

-Si yo también estoy algo cansada- contestó Hinata mientras se tiraba del otro lado de la cama

El rubor se hizo presente nuevamente en el joven quien al verla ahí, boca-arriba con ese endemoniado vestido que lo volvía loco, ese hermoso escote que dejaba ver un poco más de la cuenta de sus definidos senos, y el final de la falda que se había levantado un poco dejando expuestas aquellas blancas y bien torneadas piernas, hacia que una corriente eléctrica subiera y recorriera completamente su cuerpo, sin pensarlo e inconscientemente Naruto se recostó al lado de ella y giró su cuerpo para estar de lado, tendiendo su brazo para abrazarla de la cintura…. La chica quien sintió ese movimiento volteó rápidamente totalmente roja de su cara…..

-Naruto-kun ….. Que haces?

-Hinata…. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, lo prometo….. Yo te cuidaré, de Sasuke, de tu padre, de cualquiera que te quiera hacer daño- Peligrosamente se fue acercando al rostro de la chica quien seguía extremadamente sonrojada…. Naruto quiso besar aquellos labios rosados que estaban entre abiertos, sentía su respiración agitada y la calidez de su aliento… Hinata no se podía mover, estaba atónita y deseosa de que eso pasara nuevamente, quería sentir los suaves labios de Naruto, sus grandes manos en su cuerpo y sentirse totalmente suya….. Pero no, no volvería a dejar que jugara con sus sentimientos, no de nuevo…La kunoichi en un movimiento de su mano interpuso está entre los labios del rubio y ella cuando estaban a punto de tocarse deteniendo asi aquel beso que la pudo haber llevado nuevamente a la locura, expresando con una suave voz

-Naruto-kun, creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto –

Naruto la vio con desolación en sus ojos, triste y le dijo:

-Lo siento Hinata….. Yo

-Te dejaste llevar no es así, por favor no sigas Naruto-kun – dijo algo triste la joven

Naruto salió de la habitación y se metió en su alcoba, él pensaba que Hinata si le correspondería el beso, pero tal vez aún seguía molesta con él….. Y quien no después de haberla tratado como lo había hecho

-Soy un completo idiota- se dijo a si mismo

Pasaron las horas y extrañamente el rubio no podía dormir, dieron las 2 de la mañana y seguía sin hacerlo, pensando en lo que sentía por Hinata, definitivamente ella era excepcional, fuerte y más valiente de lo que había pensado, dejar todo atrás por buscar su libertad, convertirse en una fugitiva para ir en contra de un destino marcado por el dolor, ataduras y esclavitud, no era fácil, se tenía que ser muy fuerte para hacer eso….. Cuando era niño Naruto quien fue rechazado por la gente pensó muchas veces en dejar la aldea, irse de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida en algún otro lugar, pero nunca tuvo las agallas para hacerlo y ya de adolecente tenía amigos con quien codearse pero Hinata aunque era mandada a misiones con sus compañeros, nunca la veía sola en la aldea o con amigas ni nada por el estilo, nunca le había tomado importancia a eso hasta que pasó aquel incidente el cual se enteró de lo miserable que era su vida y aun así ella siempre estaba con una radiante y sincera sonrisa, no se quejaba ni siquiera aparentaba lo mal que la pasaba, simplemente era ella misma, buena, amable y sincera.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Uchiha quien entraba a la habitación con la ropa llena de sangre por el frente.

-Sasuke en dónde estabas metido? Y que le pasó a mi ropa?- Preguntó el rubio algo sorprendido

-Cuidando de Hinata, que mas?

-Qué?

-Cuando fuimos al pueblo vi que unos tipos nos seguían a donde quiera que fuéramos, al tomar el camino a la montaña nos observaban de lejos, así que los seguí y resulta que eran enviados de la aldea de la niebla, buscaban a Hinata tuve que matarlos – contestó fríamente Sasuke- Ni siquiera te has dado a la tarea de vigilar el perímetro verdad?

-No, pensé que estábamos bien escondidos

-Lo están, pero para un buen ninja que los busque nos será difícil encontrarlos…. Yo lo hice- dijo arrogante el moreno

-La verdad no importa, si alguien quiere llevarse a Hinata yo me encargaré de eso

Sasuke quería decirle a su amigo que se llevaría a Hinata de ahí, pero pensó que si lo hacía en ese momento iniciaría una pelea en vano, si quería hacerlo tendría que ser de modo inesperado y cuando los encontraran sería demasiado tarde para que ella se retractara, así que no dijo nada, solo se quitó la ropa y se recostó en la cama

-Date un baño hueles horrible- le gritó el Uzumaki pero Sasuke solo lo ignoró

Los días pasaron sin por mayores, solo que ahora Sasuke salía más seguido ya que el mismo se auto proclamó para hacer los rondines, eso le convenía a Naruto quien se quedaba a solas con Hinata pero no sabía cómo acercarse de la manera adecuada, cuando la veía sonreír el rubio solo se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada, le atraía demasiado, pero no quería lastimarla nuevamente. Y por fin llegó el día de aquel festival tan esperado por Hinata

Ese día comenzó temprano para Hinata, se levantó se puso a limpiar la casa y cuando los ninjas salieron del cuarto aún somnolientos, ella ya había preparado un delicioso almuerzo. Los 3 se sentaron a almorzar. La joven estaba feliz ya que ese día se dedicaría a relajarse y olvidar la tensión que por más sentía, Sasuke esa vez estaba más que serio, cosa que a Hinata se le hizo raro ya que de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a esa actuación de chico bueno delante de ella mientras que el rubio no le extrañaba para nada, él ya sabía por demás del carácter amargo de su amigo, así que solo le dijo a Hinata que lo ignorara, que Sasuke generalmente era odioso.

Después de una comida algo callados, salieron a entrenar un poco, los finos ataques de la chica Hyuga estaban mejorando, cosa que notaron sus compañeros, pero claro su poder no era comparado con la gran fuerza de ambos, quien solo se limitaban a esquivar sus ataques…

-Hinata, tienes que practicar mas tu Byakugan- comentó el Uchiha – aunque tus ataques han mejorado, casi no usas tus poderes oculares, te limitas mucho

-Hee? Lo que pasa es que me consume mucho chakra, solo lo uso cuando es necesario- contestó la chica algo apenada

-Pues si sigues así, cuando sea "necesario" será demasiado tarde, podrías estar muerta…

Naruto solo observaba la situación, él aunque era fuerte no sabía del tema, era algo que realmente le envidiaba a Sasuke ya que él tenía algo en común con Hinata….. Desde que Sasuke y Hinata estaban entrenando juntos, ella había logrado más control sobre su chakra, incluso Sasuke le enseñó a deshacer los genjutsus más intensos, Claro…. Compartían una genética envidiable y definitivamente él podría llevar a horizontes más lejanos, sin embargo…. Que podría ofrecerle el Uzumaki?... Naruto pensaba en eso mientras los observaba como hablaban de chakra, ojos y cosas que él no entendería y dio la media vuelta para entrar a la casa….

-A donde vas Naruto-kun?- preguntó la joven

-Voy a darme un baño mientras terminan de charlar, me aburren- dijo muy molesto el rubio

Hinata solo hizo una mueca de no haber entendido el porqué estaba molesto, pero no tardó mucho en comprender que fue por quedar fuera de la conversación…. – Naruto, tan celoso estas de que hable con Sasuke? ….. Fue lo que pensó la chica peliazul, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el moreno quien ya llevaba toda la mañana más que serio.

-Hinata, entiendes el porqué Naruto está molesto cierto?

-Creo que sí- dijo la chica cortantemente, no quería hablar de más.

-Naruto esta celoso de que nosotros tenemos más cosas en común, está entendiendo que conmigo tu llegarás más lejos, tanto en podre como en reputación….. Eso es lo que le molesta

-Sasuke-kun de nuevo con eso? Quisiera que entendieras que no estoy interesada en obtener nada de lo que acabas de decir

El pelinegro se acercó a la chica con paso firme

-Hinata sigues sin querer entender- dijo el Uchiha mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Hinata quien fue tomada por sorpresa ante éste- Nosotros debemos estar juntos, por el bien de los Hyuga, por el bien de los Uchiha, por seguir una línea sucesora es nuestro deber

-Hablas como mi padre, tratándome como un animal el cual debe tener descendencia para obtener una raza mejor, por favor suéltame

Antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer algún movimiento para soltarse del fuerte agarre de Sasuke, éste la acercó su cuerpo y la tomó por la cintura, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga completamente, y le plantó un beso en los labios, fue un beso muy forzado, los labios de Sasuke presionaban los suaves labios de ella, quien hacía por librarse de aquel acto profanador mas sin embargo la fuerte e invasiva lengua del Uchiha ya se había adentrado en ella…. Sasuke tomaba la cabeza de la chica presionándola contra su rostro en un fuerte movimiento, mientras quien la Hyuga luchaba por apartarse de él, la boca del moreno se movía con mucha agitación, desesperación y deseo de sentirla….. Su sabor le parecía dulce como ella misma, la mano del Uchiha soltó su muñeca para tomarla por un lado de la cadera bajando y subiendo su mano por el cuerpo de Hinata quien ante el asechamiento de Sasuke no podía moverse bien y por más que ladeaba la cabeza, la fuerte mano del moreno no la dejaba escapar. De pronto en un movimiento liberó su boca lo suficiente para decir: Naruto…

Dentro de la casa Naruto estaba molesto, su cabeza estaba invadida de preguntas… ¿Y si Hinata gustaba de Sasuke? ¿Y si él era lo mejor para ella? ¿Qué pasaría con Sakura quien amaba a Sasuke? No entendía o bien no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a Hinata, definitivamente era un idiota en ese tema….. De repente se dio cuenta que había dejado su chamarra afuera tirada mientras entrenaba, así que fue por ella… Lo que vio fue algo que no había previsto y lo cual hizo que entrara en un estado de descontrol total…

Hinata estaba forcejeando con Sasuke quien la besaba y tocaba a la fuerza, la tenía contra una roca y la presionaba con su cuerpo, lágrimas salían de los ojos de aquella tierna joven

Naruto no dudó en ir a su lado en una fracción de segundo y le propinó a Sasuke un golpe en las costillas, lo que hizo que el Uchiha retrocediera, soltando a Hinata y dejándola sollozando

-Qué rayos crees que haces? – le gritó el Uzumaki quien se podía apreciar un rojo en sus ojos- Quien te crees para tocar a Hinata?

Sasuke solo se sobó el golpe que le había propinado su amigo, en cuestión de segundos analizó la situación, una pelea con Naruto en ese momento no le ayudaría en nada para los planes que tenía en mente, Para esto él estaba seguro de que Hinata le correspondería el beso, pero no ocurrió así… ¿Por qué Hinata era tan diferente a todas las chicas con las que había convivido? Para Sasuke era algo que no se explicaba….. Sakura, Ino, Karin, y todas las chicas que anteriormente se le habían resbalado antes, que se peleaban por él, que aunque las hubiera traicionado, las hubiera tratado de matar y las hubiera humillado, aún querían estar con él…. ¿Por qué Hinata no?... Decidió contraatacar por medio del corazón de la Hyuga para así evitar una pelea antes de tiempo.

-Hinata lo siento- dijo Sasuke actuando como siempre ante ella- Me dejé llevar

-Qué? Crees que con eso se solucionarán las cosas maldito? Te patearé el culo…. De verás- seguía gritando el rubio muy molesto…. Pero la voz de la tierna Hinata lo interrumpió

-Está bien Sasuke-kun

Naruto se quedó atónito ante las palabras de Hinata

-¿Qué?

-Dije que está bien, te perdono…. – Contestó la peliazul quien aún sollozaba del susto - Últimamente todos se dejan llevar- mientras dijo esto miró a Naruto, cosa que el rubio por demás entendió que esas palabras también iban dirigidas a él.

-Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica quien entró a la casa, dejando a ambos ninjas ahí afuera

Naruto no tardó en tomar por el cuello a Sasuke y enfrentarlo

-Qué rayos intentabas hacerle?

-Quería probar algo- dijo fríamente el Uhciha – Pero aún no funciona

-Mas te vale que no le vuelvas a poner una mano encima o te la arrancaré y te la meteré por el trasero, entendiste Sasuke ¡

-No me asustan tus amenazas, pero si peleamos Hinata se molestará…. Ella ya me perdonó

-Ella lo hizo porque es demasiado tierna y dulce, pero te apuesto que la asustaste mucho y probablemente esté llorando allá adentro… Sasuke quiero que te largues de la casa…. Ya no eres bienvenido – le siguió advirtiendo el ojiazul

-Te prometo que pronto lo haré- dijo sin más el pelinegro soltándose del agarre de Naruto y dirigiéndose dentro de la casa- Vamos tenemos que arreglarnos…. Que no vamos a ir a ese dichoso festival?

Naruto estaba molesto y sentía mucha rabia hacia su amigo, el verlo tocar a su Hinata era algo que realmente lo había encolarizado y lo único que quería era desfigurarle el rostro a golpes a Sasuke, pero Hinata ya la había pasado mal y no quería dañarla más de la cuenta….. Aún así, le enfermaba el hecho de que la joven perdonara a Sasuke así como así…. Pero en retrospectiva con él había hecho igual, Naruto la dañó al rechazarla en aquel momento por su estupidez de no ser sincero con el mismo, de no saber lo que quería o lo que sentía…. Cosa que se prometió no volver a hacerlo, no la volvería a dañar jamás…

Las horas pasaron y los Shinobis tomaron un refrescante y tranquilizador baño, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en su alcoba arreglándose para aquella ocasión, pero el silencio invadía el lugar, Naruto se puso aquella Yukata que se había comprado, se veía sencillamente hermoso en ella, ni siquiera Sasuke le quitaba los ojos de encima pensando en que tal vez si debió de comprar una. Mientras por su parte el Uchiha se vestía con un pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir, camisa casual y un saco azul marino muy oscuro….. Se veía angelical

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraban listos en la entrada, ahora fue Hinata quien se tardó un poco más de la cuenta en arreglarse, pero cuando salió ambos ninjas se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquel ángel que estaba frente a ellos….

Hinata lucia radiante, aquella Yukata le delineaba el cuerpo perfectamente, con el amplio busto que ella posee hacía que el frente de aquel vestido sobresaliera de una manera en la que se hacía notar pero no exageraba, el cintillo le ajustaba muy bien su cintura dibujando sus curvas a manera en la que se veía claramente en donde comenzaban sus bien dotadas caderas, se había levantado el cabello en una cola de caballo que posteriormente se enredó en forma de cebolla y lo decoró con unos adornos de flores….Lucía realmente hermosa

Los jóvenes solo pudieron lucir un notable sonrojo en sus caras al ver que Hinata iba hacia ellos con aquella delicada y femenina forma de caminar que no se parecía a las demás ninjas.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo tiernamente Hinata a los jóvenes quienes seguían mirándola de arriba abajo

Los 3 ninjas se pusieron en marcha hacia el pueblo, que desde lejos se podía apreciar totalmente iluminado, tan lleno de aquellas luces que iluminaban los puestos, la gente estaba de aquí a allá felices, las familias paseaban y las parejas iban de la mano…. Todo se veía tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron Hinata iba rodeada de aquellos 2 galanes y llamaban mucho la atención al ir caminando entre la multitud, iban de un puesto a otro comprando golosinas y de más…. Der hecho en algunos puestos a Hinata le daban un poco mas de dulces por el hecho de ser muy linda, cosa que molestaba a los chicos, en especial a Naruto… De ponto algo llamó la atención de Sasuke quien vio una figura muy conocida de entre la multitud.

-Adelántense ustedes, tengo algo que hacer- dijo el Uchiha perdiéndose entre la multitud

Ese acto se les hizo muy raro a Naruto y Hinata, pero se estaban divirtiendo bastante como para prestarle atención a Sasuke y su extraño comportamiento.

-Hinata vamos a aquel juego – decía el rubio muy emocionado

-Si – contestaba felizmente la chica

Mientras que Sasuke caminaba hacia aquella figura que por demás le era familiar

-Sakura- dijo el moreno a una chica pelirosa quien giró y se sorprendió al verlo en ese lugar

\- Sasuke¡ - exclamó sorprendida -Que haces aquí? Y vestido así – contestó la pelirosa viéndolo de arriba a abajo

-La pregunta es para ti, que haces aquí?

-Pues Ino, Sai y yo acabamos de cumplir una misión en Suna, de camino nos topamos con este festival así que nos quedamos a pasear un poco, pero como Sai e Ino ya son pareja decidí no hacer mal tercio y les di espacio para que disfrutaran el festival como pareja ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí y con esa ropa?- dijo Sakura algo extrañada de ver a Sasuke

Para el Uchiha no era conveniente el que ellos estuvieran ahí, nadie debía de saber la ubicación de Naruto y Hinata, eso ponía en peligro sus planes, así que decidió mentirle

-Yo también estoy en una misión Sakura y la ropa es para pasar desapercibido como un turista más ya que mi ropa de ninja podría delatarme ante las personas que estoy buscando.

-Ho ya veo- contestó Sakura algo triste recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellos y mas con esa ropa que lo hacía lucir tan elegante y muy varonil ante los ojos de la chica.

Sasuke meditó un poco la acción que tomaría ya que no quería arruinar sus planes, aparte al verla ahí, a esa joven que ya había dejado atrás se puso algo pensativo sobre lo que sentía, ya que al estar junto a ella su cuerpo se tenso un poco y se puso algo nervioso cosa que solo le pasaba con Sakura a un lado.

-Espérame aquí Sakura vuelvo en un momento- diciendo esto el ninja en un fugaz movimiento desapareció de ahí, dejando a Sakura algo confundida, pero por él esperaría lo que fuera

Mientras el Uchiha fue rápidamente con su amigo y la chica en discordia

-Naruto puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le dijo mientras Hinata estaba viendo algunas artesanías

-Que quieres Sasuke? Pasa algo?

-De hecho si, Sakura esta aquí

-Que? Y que hace ella aquí en este pueblo – contestó el rubio algo sorprendido

-Acaban de terminar una misión Sai ,Ino y ella… Pone en peligro su ubicación- seguía hablando el moreno- Te encárgate de Hinata, que la pase bien y sobre todo que no te vean Sai e Ino….. Yo llevaré a Sakura a otra parte

-Hoooo ya veo….. Quieres estar a solas con Sakura- dijo el Jinchuriki riendo

Sasuke solo se sonrojó y le dio una palmada en la nuca al joven

-Cállate, solo cuídala está bien – nuevamente el azabache se fue en un movimiento por demás veloz

Hinata se acercó a Naruto quien estaba pensativo, ahora tenía que estar al tanto de no toparse con sus compañeros y que se arruinara todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho, aunque ellos eran de suma confianza, la misión era secreta y el hecho de que cualquier persona supiera que ellos estaban ahí, era un peligro mas, aunque se tratara de sus amigos.

-Todo está bien Naruto-kun?- preguntó la pequeña Hyuga

-Si Hinata todo está bien y que quieres hacer ahora?

-Quiero ir a aquel juego - dijo señalando un puesto en donde tenía que atrapar un pez con una pequeña red de papel, si atrapabas uno dorado ganabas un premio

Naruto asintió y ambos fueron a tratar de ganar en aquel juego casi imposible, pero el solo estar juntos y ver a Hinata sonreír ya era un premio para el rubio

Mientras que Sasuke regreso tal y como había dicho a lado de Sakura quien seguía en aquel lugar en donde Sasuke le dijo que lo esperara, solo que ahora estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar

-Quieres? – le ofreció Sakura a Sasuke

-Bueno – dijo el moreno tomando un poco de ese dulce

-Y a donde fuiste Sasuke-kun?

-No era nada importante, mira qué tal si vamos por allá? - Dijo Sasuke cambiando drásticamente el tema

A Sakura le cambió el semblante ya que no esperaba que Sasuke se quedara ahí con ella, ¿pero que le pasaba? La última vez que se habían visto él se despidió porque quería buscar a Naruto y a Hinata y ahora le sugería ir con ella a pasar el festival? Se le hizo por demás extraño, pero con tal de estar a su lado no quiso preguntar, solo lo siguió fielmente.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata ya habían perdido una cantidad considerable de dinero en intentos de atrapar un pez, pero al final de cuentas el rubio lo consiguió….. Atrapó un pez dorado para Hinata y aparte del pez le dieron un bonito peluche de gato al que Hinata abrazo tiernamente.

-Y ahora que hacemos – dijo el rubio quien realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Hinata

-Qué tal si liberamos al pez – respondió la joven alzando al pequeño animalito que se los habían dado en una bolsita

-Ummm bueno si tú quieres, aunque pensé que lo querías de mascota

-No quiero que este pez esté encerrado, debe estar ansioso de ser libre- contestó la peliazul bajando un poco la mirada, Naruto sabía exactamente a lo que se refería

-Bien vayamos a aquella parte en donde está ese estanque, ahí lo liberaremos que te parece Hinata?

-Haii

Al llegar a la orilla de aquel pequeño estanque que estaba a un lado del pueblo pudieron ver gracias a todas las luces que adornaban el lugar que estaba lleno de peces de diferentes colores, la misma gente cuidaba aquel estanque y disfrutaba de alimentar a los peces que Vivian ahí. Pronto Hinata abrió la bolsa y liberó al pez en el agua viéndolo partir y perderse entre los demás

Naruto veía fijamente la cara de la joven quien dibujaba una tierna sonrisa mientras veía los reflejos de las luces en el agua que eran difuminadas por el movimiento de las ondas en ella, su cara detonaba tanta ternura que si alguien la viera no tendría ni idea de lo horrible que la había pasado. Hinata levantó la vista ya que una serie de fuegos artificiales se oyeron e iluminaban el cielo lo que le pareció fascinante y hermoso

-Cuando eran los festivales de Konoha mi padre nunca me dejó ir, debido a los entrenamientos que teníamos, decía que aquellas fiestas solo me distraerían – dijo un poco triste la Hyuga mientras seguía contemplando el cielo iluminado

-O sea que es la primera vez que asistes a un festival?- preguntó Naruto

-Sí, y es mejor de lo que imaginé- contestó Hinata con su típica sonrisa

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más y tomó las pequeñas manos de Hinata entre las suyas desconcertando a la joven peliazul

-Naruto-kun

-Hinata… Te amo

-Ummmp….. – Hinata no sabía que decir

-Esta vez no hay dudas en mi corazón, es lo que siento….. Ya no puedo engañar a mi corazón… Hinata yo Te amo

El Uzumaki acercó su rostro al de Hinata pegando su frente a la de ella esperando algún tipo de rechazo, pero al no haber ninguna reacción de ese tipo, siguió su camino hasta sus labios primero los rosó con mucha suavidad y delicadeza y después al sentir que la chica le correspondía abrió un poco su boca para entrelazar sus labios

Hinata no pensaba, ahora ella era la que se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, si la diversión, los fuegos artificiales, o el hecho de que Naruto le había dicho que la amaba….. Pero no como la vez pasada, esta vez había poder en aquella palabra tan pequeña pero tan poderosa…. El momento era perfecto

Hinata correspondió el beso, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del Jinchuriki en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería que se acabara, los brazos de Naruto estaban en la cintura de la chica, su pasión estaba a punto de desbordarse intensificando un poco más aquel beso que los llevaría a la locura, pero aquel momento era tan perfecto que Naruto aguantó sus ganas de recorrer con sus manos aquel cuerpo el cual ya había grabado en su memoria, el que no olvidaría jamás en su vida. Ambos se quedaron ahí sintiendo el aliento del otro, comiéndose a besos, olvidándose de todo.

Naruto Uzumaki juró no volver a engañar a su corazón de ahora en adelante y proteger a aquella chica que lo amaba y ahora el amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESTUVO MEDIO ÑOÑO PERO QUERÍA DARLE UN TOQUE ROMANTICO ESPERO HABERLO LOGRADO… TONERI NO SALIO AUN PERO YA PROXIMAMENTE HARÁ SU JUGADA… SASUKI ES UN PILLIN NO CREEN? SE APROXIMA LEMON…. TODO DEPENDE…. NO SPOILARE… GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS AHORA NO ME TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR…. LO QUE SI ES QUE SE APROXIMA UNA GRAN SORPRESA Y MUCHOS PROBLEMAS ….. NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 10


	10. Los fugitivos Capítulo 10

HOLA NUEVAMENTE ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC…. LES DIJE QUE HABBRÍA LEMON Y ESO HABRÁ ASI QUE SI NO LES GUSTA EL LEMON NO LO LEAN….. ADVERTENCIA, LEMON MUY DESCRIPTIVO Y UN POCO DE MALTRATO PSICOLOGICO Y FISICO….. PASEN Y LEAN

Capitulo 10

Naruto y Hinata seguían sumergidos en aquel beso, sintiéndose mutuamente, los brazos de la joven se sujetaban fuertemente del cuello del Uzumaki, mientras Naruto se aferraba a la delicada cintura de Hinata ….Ahora su Hinata….. Para Naruto ya era así, su Hinata y nunca la dejaría nuevamente, de pronto la chica se detuvo y se separó del joven quien la miró algo confundido…. Pero al ver que había un grupo de personas viéndolos, el rubio comprendió porque Hinata había parado el beso…. La gente los miraba algo extrañadas por aquel comportamiento tan romántico, aunque no tenía nada de malo, la gente no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de amor en público en ese pequeño y rústico pueblo.

Naruto se sonrojó al verla escena y tomó a Hinata de la mano y huyeron del lugar algo avergonzados….

-Hinata etto…. Qué tal si vamos a otra parte

-Si.. – contestó Hinata algo temblorosa por el nerviosismo causado

Momentos antes

Sasuke iba caminando a lado de Sakura quien estaba feliz, nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrase en esa situación, un pequeño pueblo, un hermoso festival y a su lado el chico de cabello oscuro que tanto amaba, aunque esté ya la había rechazado antes, aquel momento era casi un sueño para ella. Paseaban entre los puestos, pero el semblante del joven azabache era serio, aún así Sakura disfrutaba de aquel momento y miraba puesto por puesto viendo lo que vendían en ellos, a donde la Haruno iba el Uchiha la seguía, es como si él disfrutara de su compañía, pero también la chica sabía que el motivo de que él estuviera ahí era totalmente diferente a lo que ella pensara.

-Y Sasuke-kun…. Aún no me dices el porqué estas aquí?

-Ya te lo dije…. Estoy vigilando a unas personas…. Estoy en plena misión- Contestó el Uchiha con su mustia cara

No es que no pudiera tratarla bien a Sakura, con Hinata el podía actuar con cierta facilidad, pero no con Sakura, a ella no la podía engañar…. Solo con ella y con Naruto sentía que podía ser él mismo, así era él.

Mientras estaba con Sakura podía sentir el chakra de su amigo claramente, en caso de que llegaran a acercarse accidentalmente él podría desviar a Sakura del camino, si alguien más se llegaran a enterar de que Hinata estaba ahí, la misión peligraría… La chica valía mucho y Sasuke ya tenía planes con ella, aunque eso lo llevara a renunciar a muchas cosas, entre ellas lo más cercano a su felicidad. Por otra parte, sabía que Sakura no se le despegaría en toda la noche, eso era algo que le molestaba de ella, que en un principio la pelirosa fue igual a todas las zorras que se le acercaban, que sin conocerlo lo idolatraban, que lo veían solo por su físico y no podían ver su dolor, el dolor de haber perdido a su familia, de haberlo tenido todo y que la vida se lo haya arrebatado y aún así esas frías mujeres lo acosaban de una manera tan molesta…. El había traicionado la aldea, había intentado asesinar a muchas personas y aún así Sakura Haruno estaba ahí por él como si nada, no sabía si era realmente amor u obsesión por parte de ella…. Eso era lo que lo detenía para estar junto a Sakura, el no saber qué rayos era ese sentimiento.

En aquellos días en los que había estado conviviendo con Hinata se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que realmente nunca había visto en una mujer…. Hinata lo trataba como otra persona más, no lo miraba como lo hacían las demás chicas, no le hablaba como si quisiera pedirle algo y hasta se había atrevido a rechazarlo en más de una ocasión…. Eso era nuevo para él, que una chica lo tratara con tanta naturalidad y claro que ese comportamiento no pasaba inadvertido ante el moreno… Eso era lo que llamaba su atención de esa pequeña ninja de ojos cristalinos, su naturalidad amable, su extraña sinceridad y aún más su línea sucesora era formidable… aunque la Kunoichi no había despertado todo su poder, durante los entrenamientos que había tenido con ella se había dado cuenta que su poder podía aumentar más y eso le interesaba mucho, debido a lo que Hiashi le dijo…. Dos ninjas con Dojutsus harán un Clan muy fuerte y esa era su meta, revivir al clan Uchiha pero siendo este reconocido como el más fuerte. En eso pensaba el joven cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Sakura:

-Sasuke-kun estas más serio de lo normal

-No es verdad, estoy igual- dijo Sasuke

En eso iban caminando cuando se escucharon los fuegos artificiales en el cielo

-Qué lindo – dijo Sakura mientras veía las luces en el cielo

Sasuke vio la cara de fascinación de la chica tomándola de la mano y en un movimiento rápido llevándola por encima de una casa

-Aquí puedes verlos mejor – dijo el vengador

Sakura estaba sonrojada al ver que Sasuke había hecho eso por ella y dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al de él. La cercanía de la joven lo hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, se comenzaba a cuestionar el porqué estaba ahí junto a Sakura, dado a su naturaleza ninja él podía vigilar los movimientos de Sakura desde lejos, incluso estando con Naruto y Hinata, pero ¿Por qué había decidido estar ahí con ella?

-Sasuke-kun yo se que la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste en claro tus intenciones… Y la única razón de que estés aquí es porque estás tras la pista de Naruto y Hinata…. Pero quiero que sepas que… No me rendiré, haré que te enamores de mi, pase lo que pase- dijo la pelirosa confundiendo aún más al Uchiha- Haré que escuches a tu corazón y no a la tu razón..

Sasuke estaba ahí perplejo contemplando a la chica de hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban ante aquellas luces en el cielo, no lo podía creer, aunque el ya le había dicho que iba tras Hinata…. Aún así Sakura estaba dispuesta a luchar por él…. No soportó mas, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que estaba muy lejos de ser algo tierno, fue salvaje, un beso lleno de deseo, de una pasión descontrolada ante aquellos movimientos de sus labios sintiéndose el uno al otro… Sakura correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo amaba y al sentir ese beso que ambos buscaban desesperadamente lo que hizo fue seguirlo y entregarse completamente a él.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquel momento lleno de pasión, los dos movían sus labios como desesperados, como si quisieran comerse, Sakura abría su boca para que Sasuke llegara lo más profundo de ella, las manos de la joven recorrían la espalda del azabache de arriba abajo sintiendo cada coyuntura que existiera en él, por su parte las manos de Sasuke estaban muy lejos de estar quietas ya que se habían posado sobre las caderas de la chica para después desplazarse a su trasero moviendo y apretando sus dedos contra las nalgas de la joven. Sakura dejó salir un pequeño gemido de entre sus rosados labios, mientras el Uchiha quien seguía besándola con mucha pasión, aventuró una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun – se estremeció la pelirosa

El moreno se detuvo ya que pensó que Sakura se había asustado de alguna manera….. Aunque ya se habían besado antes, él jamás había pasado ese límite con ella y Sasuke sabía de antemano que Sakura no había estado con alguien más así que era muy probable que aunque su personalidad no era para nada tímida, en ese tipo de momentos podría sacar su lado dulce.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sasuke cuando de repente sintió la mano de Sakura sobre el pantalón en su entrepierna sintiendo su miembro un poco erecto. El moreno interrumpió en beso y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sasuke-kun, yo se las intenciones que tienes con Hinata y tengo en mente claramente lo que me dijiste de la importancia de re-hacer tu clan, pero por favor si vas a irte de nuevo déjame con un recuerdo tuyo, con una hermosa noche junto a ti.- dijo muy seriamente Sakura

El Uchiha no lo podía creer, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Sakura le estaba pidiendo que la hiciera suya? No lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a pensarlo dos veces así que Sasuke sin contestar absolutamente nada se fue sobre el cuerpo de la joven aprisiónanosla sobre la pared y su cuerpo, besándola y pasando su lengua de una manera por demás sucia por su cara y cuello que para Sakura era muestra del deseo que sentía por ella, mientras con sus manos quitaba aquella ropa ninja que la chica traía puesta….. Estaban sobre una casa de 2 plantas, la cual aparentemente no había nadie, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba, estaban concentrados solamente en ellos 2, no había nada mas, aunque Sasuke por ese extraño y delicioso momento se olvidó de seguir el chakra de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados que yacían en otra parte de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Escondidos de la multitud, entre la naturaleza, estaban Hinata y Naruto disfrutándose el uno del otro, Naruto tenía a Hinata contra el tronco de un árbol, que con sus piernas lo rodeaba ya que él la estaba cargando solo con la fuerza de sus caderas moviéndolas de tal manera que pareciera una penetración, restregaba su miembro erecto bajo su ropa contra las finas bragas que traía la joven bajo aquella yukata, mientras sus bocas compartían sus lenguas y saliva querían sentirse totalmente, tanta era la pasión en aquel beso que un poco de saliva caía por los lados de sus labios y también pequeños gemidos que la joven emitía cosa que hacía que el rubio perdiera la noción de lugar y tiempo.

-Hinata…. Haaaaa, quiero que solo seas mía

-Naruto si,….. Siempre seré tuya y solo tuya

Los labios se juntaron de nuevo, el Jinchuriki deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata bajando suavemente la yukata dejando descubiertos aquella piel blanca de los hombros de la joven hasta esa línea divisora que separaba sus bien dotados senos. La vista era increíble, Hinata con sus ojitos entrecerrados, su boca entre abierta gimiendo, pidiendo por él, sintiendo sus caderas unidas…. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, el sentir el cuerpo de la joven vibrando sobre él, moviéndose al mismo ritmo en que sus caderas se frotaban como si estuvieran en aquel acto que el rubio estaba seguro de querer repetir, su cuerpo se lo exigía, la necesitaba más de lo que él se había imaginado…

Con una de sus manos tomó uno de aquellos grandes pechos y comenzó a masajearlo, primero por encima de la ropa, sintiendo su suavidad, y con los dedos buscando ese pequeño botón que seguramente ya estaba endurecido por las caricias, al encontrarlo lo pellizcó un poco haciendo que Hinata gimiera más fuerte y denotando una carita de dolor que hizo que el Uzumaki se excitara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Lo siento Hinata no puedo más- dijo el rubio bajando su mano hacia su ya endurecido miembro y sacándolo de entre sus ropas

Hinata sabía lo que seguía, pero lo deseaba, deseaba tanto sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente, deseaba los brazos del Uzumaki que ya sabían de antemano como hacerla sentir bien, aunque aun seguía el miedo en sus ojos debido a que existiera una posibilidad de un nuevo rechazo, no le importaba, con tal de tenerlo nuevamente disfrutando de su cuerpo… el cual solo le pertenecía a Naruto….. Su amado Naruto

No tardó mucho en sentir la punta palpitante del miembro del joven en su entrada luchando por hacer a un lado la ropa interior de ella e introducirse lentamente para no lastimarla, pero como Naruto la estaba cargando el peso de la chica hizo que cayera de golpe sobre él…..

-Haaaaaaaa – Hinata hizo un gemido de dolor

Para Naruto aunque el gesto de la chica fue un poco preocupante al pensar que la había lastimado, pero la sensación en su miembro era tan exquisita ya que sintió como las paredes de su húmedo interior se iban abriendo poco a poco mientras se acoplaban a su tamaño y grosor. Lentamente fue moviéndose dentro de la joven, sentía completamente su humedad lo que le decía que a pesar de aquellos sonidos que parecieran dolorosos, eran de puro placer

-Naruto…. Haaaaa despacio….haaaaa

-Lo siento Hinata, estoy loco por ti y estoy siendo un poco egoísta al disfrutarte de esta manera… Haaaaaaa por dios¡ eres increíble

Para Hinata, Naruto la estaba haciendo pasar por un momento más que delicioso, aunque era verdad que le dolía un poco por las bragas que le raspaban cada vez que era envestida por el Uzumaki intentando volver a su lugar, pero el miembro de éste no las dejarían, ya que invadía totalmente el centro de la joven, moviéndola de arriba abajo.

-Hinata estas tan mojada – decía el rubio mientras rozaba sus labios con los de la joven

-Naruto….haaaaa no me digas eso…. Es vergonzoso haaaaa

-Si gimes así me vas a hacer terminar muy pronto Hinata y quiero seguir disfrutándote haaa

El rubio movía sus caderas con mucha fuerza haciendo que la joven botara en ellas, lo que hacía que su mimbro casi saliera y entrara nuevamente, ante la lubricación de ambos parecía algo fácil…. Hinata se sentía extasiada del placer provocado, ya que Naruto la ayudaba a moverse con las manos que estaban posadas en sus nalgas. Naruto pasaba su lengua por encima de la boca de Hinata como si no solo quisiera saborearla por dentro, sino también por fuera, su boca, sus mejillas, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos….. Como le encantaba esa vista, sus pechos botando de arriba abajo debido al movimiento que le estaba dando.

De pronto Naruto bajó un poco mas una de sus manos que estaban en sus nalgas y se atrevió a meter la mano bajo las bragas, llegando hacia la entrada más pequeña de la peliazul

-Naruto haaaaa que haces?

-Te dije que quiero sentirte toda….

El rubio posó su dedo medio sobre la entrada del trasero de la chica y comenzó a masajearlo solo metiendo la yema de su dedo para no lastimarla, Hinata sintió un poco extraña aquella sensación, pero como no la estaba lastimando, la sensación de que él le tocara ese lugar prohibido la llenaba de éxtasis y lujuria.

-Narutooo haaaaaaaaaaaa

Hinata no pudo más y el orgasmo llegó a ella, el joven Uzumaki sintió que las paredes vaginales de la joven comenzaban a palpitar estrepitosamente exprimiendo su miembro casi al borde de la locura al sentir que el cuerpo de la peliazul se estremecía sobre él. Naruto soltó a Hinata para que cayera suavemente en el piso, ya teniéndola ahí boca arriba continuó embistiéndola, la joven gemía mas y mas, debido a que su cuerpo había quedado muy sensible por haber llegado al clímax pero este le exigía mas placer

-Hinata estás tan mojada haaaaa, quiero ir lo mas dentro de ti, quiero que mi pene tope dentro, quiero sentirte toda haaaaaaaaaaaa

El miembro de Naruto estaba palpitando, la chica sabía que estaba por correrse

-Naruto-kun no lo hagas dentro…. Onegai

Pero el chico estaba demasiado excitado como para escucharla

Hinata quería apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba siendo embestido a mucha velocidad y en cierta manera quería sentir a Naruto correrse dentro de ella, quería sentir el semen desbordándose de su intimidad, pero la voz de la razón salía de su boca

-Narutoooo Noooo

Hinata con sus brazos trataba de alejar al rubio de ella, empujándolo por el pecho pero ante aquel forcejeo Naruto ya no escuchaba, ni siquiera estaba pensando así que tomó a la joven Hyuga de las muñecas pegándolas contra el suelo mientras sus embestidas aceleraban el ritmo anunciando su final, Hinata no podía moverse y por un momento el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero al sentir que Naruto derramaba dentro de ella aquel chorro caliente y espeso no pudo más que correrse junto con él debido a aquella abundante descarga en su interior, escurriéndose en el miembro palpitante de su amado.

-Jejejeje – rió algo sínico mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo de la joven – me pides demasiado Hinata

-Naruto-kun- dijo la peliazul aun jadeando- Jamás había sentido algo como esto, pero no debiste hacerlo dentro que pasará si…

-Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo- contestó el rubio silenciándola con un tierno beso

Ambos siguieron besándose por un largo tiempo, cuando entre besos y caricias Hinata sintió nuevamente la firmeza del Uzumaki

Mientras en otra parte de aquel pueblo, precisamente en la azotea de una casa cualquiera, dos amantes se disfrutaban el uno al otro, Yacía un joven moreno sentado en la cornisa de aquella construcción y una chica pelirosa hincada de frente a éste, saboreando el duro y firme miembro del joven en su boca, lo succionaba con mucha pasión y deseo tragando cada gota que saliera de él…. Pasaba con su lengua el pequeño hoyo que estaba en la punta y lo presionaba un poco con ella, a Sasuke le gustaba aquella sensación ya que su cuerpo se estremecía por cada vez que la pelirosa hiciera esto, también pasaba su lengua por todo el tronco de la firmeza de Sasuke hasta legar a la base y luego de regreso, el joven tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel momento que le era maravilloso, Pocas cosas habían sido buenas en la vida de Sasuke pero el estar ahí con Sakura le ganaba a todas las que pudiera recordar. La chica bajaba un poco mas sus labios hasta posarse en los testículos del joven, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, dejando salir ruidos formados por la succión y el aire que se formaba en su boca, para Sakura era un sueño el estar ahí, sintiendo la dureza del miembro de Sasuke y la suavidad de sus bolas en su boca, definitivamente si le iba a dar su primera vez, lo haría lo mejor que pudiera…. Lo mejor de todo es que no había resistencia alguna de Sasuke hacia ella.

Lamía, besaba, succionaba y metía lo más profundamente posible aquel miembro hasta que topara en su garganta cosa que solo hacía que Sasuke se estremeciera y jadeara de placer, Sakura hacia lo mejor posible y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando el joven comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiendo su boca, Sakura sintió mucha presión en ella así que quiso hacerse un poco hacia atrás pero las manos de Sasuke no la dejaron ir, ya que la sujetó del cabello para seguir embistiéndola y aun con más fuerza .

Los jadeos del joven se incrementaban con cada movimiento en la boca de Sakura, quien ya derramaba algunas lágrimas debido a que el pene le impedía la entrada de aire.

-Haaaaaa Sakura… maldita sea haaaaaaaaaa- gritó Sasuke y derramó su semen dentro de ella, tan adentro que no pudo evitar tragarlo todo dejando aquel falo limpio

Sasuke no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para hacer eso, pero de lo que estaba convencido es de qué lo estaba disfrutando de una manera más que deliciosa

Sakura cayó al suelo tratando de tomar todo el aire que le fuera posible, pero de inmediato fue tomada por Sasuke volteándola por las caderas poniéndola en posición de cuatro (de perrito ouuu)

-Sasuke-kun… espera haaaaaa- la chica fue interrumpida por la embestida de Sasuke en ella, fue una embestida fuerte, sin siquiera tener algo de tacto, un hilo de sangre corría por las piernas de la pelirosa quien era la primera vez que se entregaba a un chico, pero era al joven que ella amaba… No importaba lo que pasaría, ella no dejaría de amarlo, ya había intentado varias veces olvidarlo, incluso trató de enamorarse del estúpido de Naruto, pero eso no le servía….. Al único que amaba era a Sasuke, con todos y sus defectos, sus desprecios, sus tratos tan rudos ella lo amaba, sabía que él era así por la horrible infancia que había vivido, así que ella estaría dispuesta a amarlo hasta el fin como fuera.

-Sasuke… haaaaaa- lloriqueaba Sakura

-Lo siento Sakura, no sé exactamente como hacer esto – se disculpó el Uchiha quien a pesar de parecer un tipo experto en el tema, nunca había estado con una chica

El Uchiha la embestía con fuerza y para Sakura lo que en un principio fue un dolor muy fuerte poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un placer delicioso, cuando Sasuke se movía dentro de ella estimulando sus paredes internas, al sentir las manos de Sasuke sujetando sus caderas y la estimulación provocada en su clítoris por los suaves golpeteos que provocaban los testículos de Sasuke golpeándola en cada arremetida.

-Haaaaa Sasuke-kun ..haaaaa no pares

-No pienso hacerlo hummmm – Decía el azabache mientras la penetraba con más fuerza

Las caderas de Sasuke se movían a un ritmo acelerado, dado a que era la primera vez de ambos, la sensación que tenía en su cuerpo era increíble, el estar dentro de aquella joven pelirosa y hacer que se estremeciera por cada estocada que el Uchiha le daba, una y otra vez, cada vez quería ir más profundo en ella, y hacerla suya, deleitándose con cada gemido que la joven emanaba de su boca…. Pare él era música que hacía que siguiera haciéndola suya. El joven la sujetaba fuertemente de la cadera, casi a la vez dejaba las marcas de sus manos en aquella piel blanca y suave….. Al creer que iba con demasiada fuerza aflojó el movimiento, pero al hacerlo la chica le gritó

-Mas Sasuke…. Más haaaaaa no pares, dame todo de ti

Por lo que el Uchiha comenzó a elevar la intensidad de sus embestidas nuevamente y tomó con más fuerza la piel de las caderas de Sakura, la pelirosa gritaba, pero después de eso seguía gimiendo de placer. Sasuke se excitó aún más al ver que la chica la estimulaba el dolor, así que la tomó por los cabellos jalándola debido al vaivén…. Sakura solo gemía más al sentir la presión en ella. Pero aunque ese momento era sublime para ambos, también estaba el hecho de que los dos sabían que solo era ese momento, ya que pronto Sasuke se iría nuevamente, pero solo por ese momento eran él y ella…. No había nadie más….

El joven Uchiha volteó nuevamente a la chica dejándola con la espalda en el suelo y las piernas levantadas, mientras él se recostaba suavemente sobre ella iniciando nuevamente la penetración, estimulando con su mano sus senos, al verlos estaba asombrado, aunque no eran muy grandes como los que ya había notado en Hinata, eran de un tamaño perfecto para él, cabían en su mano lo que hacía que con sus dedos estimulara el rededor de aquella suave piel, Sakura gemía ante el deleite de las manos de Sasuke cuando de repente este, presionó en forma de pellizco sus pezones , lo que hizo que esta gritara de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, el Uchiha no podía creer lo que veía y sentía….. ¿Acaso Sakura le gustaba el "traro rudo"?…. Eso sería una explicación de por qué lo había seguido tanto tiempo

Sakura gemía mucho debido al placer infundado, Sasuke no sabía si realmente lo sentía o tal vez exageraba, pero lo que escuchaba le gustaba mucho, lo excitaba y hacía que fuera más y más rápido hasta que no pudo más y dejó salir su orgasmo por demás abundante dentro de la chica que al momento de sentir el semen caliente del Uchiha en su interior no pudo hacer más que correrse casi después de él…. La sensación era intensa, Sasuke por un momento sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas lo que hizo que no se pudiera poner de pie inmediatamente, así que se quedó recostado sobre Sakura por un instante mas, aun seguía dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

-Sasuke-kun…. – dijo Sakura algo asombrada por lo que acababa de pasar, quería decir algo… pero las palabras no le salían….. Ella ya sabía lo que seguía….. Sasuke se iría…. Esto hizo que Sakura entristeciera

Sasuke se levantó del cuerpo de Sakura quien también se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, su cara estaba triste, a pesar de que ella había estado con el amor de su vida, sabía que no duraría mucho, El joven azabache estaba de espaldas a ella acomodándose su ropa, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada o a mirarse a los ojos. De pronto Sakura fue quien se atrevió a hablar rompiendo así el hielo que se había formado entre los 2….

-Sasuke-kun … ya puedes irte, no te voy a obligar a estar conmigo ahora…. Yo- el llanto estaba a punto de surgir de los ojos de Sakura que veía al suelo tratando de evitar la fría mirada del Uchiha, pero en eso fue silenciada por un toque en su frente

-Estaré aquí toda la noche….. Qué tal si te quedas conmigo solo por hoy…..

Estas palabras no ayudaban mucho a Sakura ya que el simple hecho de decir "Solo por hoy" le indicaban que sus planes continuaban, pero ella lo amaba tanto que estaría de acuerdo en estar a su lado aunque fuera por una noche y cambiar su fría perspectiva del futuro. Así que una vez que ya estuvieron listos, bajaron del techo y continuaron su paseo entre los puestos…

Por otro lado en la entrada de la aldea de la arena un hombre de cabellos blancos hacía su enterada a ese lugar, Toneri iba acompañado de varios ninjas, el era Toneri Otsutsuki descendiente de los ninjas de la luna, su linaje era reconocido en muchas de las aldeas ninjas, no solo por su riqueza, si no por ser uno de los mejores ninjas que usaban marionetas para las batallas, también era reconocido como uno de los clanes más antiguos y por ello cuidaban mucho su descendencia sanguínea, no cualquiera entraba a ese clan y mucho menos se casaba con alguien de aquella reputación….. Al igual que los Hyuga, Toneri tenía sangre de Hamura y ese era el linaje que según ellos tenía que proteger de cualquiera que quisiera apoderarse de su poder, aparte su mayor habilidad era el poder absorber el chakra de los demás, a menos claro que también poseyeran un chakra igual al de él, por ello era una familia que no era considerada para las guerras.

-Señor Toneri, hemos llegado a la aldea de la arena- dijo uno de los ninjas a su servicio

-Bien, por ahora vamos a aquel pequeño pueblo al que llegamos por accidente la vez pasada, ahí es en donde estoy casi seguro que sigue Hinata Hyuga. Cuando lleguemos quiero que la busquen y cuando la encuentren vigílenla y me avisen de inmediato – Ordenó el chico de cabello blanco

-Si señor

La brigada de ninjas y marionetas siguió avanzando por aquellos lugares en los que eran difíciles de llegar, pero Toneri tenía a Hinata en sus planes y él no era de los que dejaban ir algo. Cuando a Toneri se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había nada en el mundo que lo cambiara de parecer, su personalidad era fría, aunque también era alguien que se le gustaba la elegancia y un poco la extravagancia, no era alguien de fiar, ya que él haría lo que fuera por cumplir sus caprichos.

Toneri había llegado a la ciudad e iba más que preparado para cualquier cosa.

Por otra parte en medio de la naturaleza nuevamente Naruto y Hinata se profesaban amor el uno al otro, Naruto arremetía nuevamente a su compañera quien ahora estaba contra el tronco del árbol pero esta vez sus manos estaban sosteniéndose de éste y daba la espalda a Naruto quien se movía frenéticamente de tras de ella, sus embestidas eran casi incontrolables debido a la excitación que tenían ambos jóvenes, pero ahora había algo distinto en la mente de Hinata y era que estaba segura que Naruto no la rechazaría mas, ahora estaba segura de aquellos sentimientos que había guardado durante años por fin habían llegado al rubio.

Hinata disfrutaba de las caricias de Naruto, quien se deleitaba con sus senos y los masajeaba algo agitado, acariciaba su espalda hasta bajar a aquellas caderas de las cual se sujetaba ferozmente, definitivamente quería disfrutarla toda queriendo abarcar todo con sus manos mientras su cadera hacia lo suyo penetrándola una y otra vez, cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que el interior de la chica se estimulara más de la cuenta. Nuevamente Hinata sintió aquella contracción involuntaria de su pelvis que tenía al llegar al orgasmo.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Narutoooo…. Haaaaa gemía mientras perdía todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo en aquel clímax

El chico al sentir nuevamente las palpitaciones en el interior de la Hyuga y aquel líquido que emanaba de su sexo, no dudó en hacerlo lo mismo, en una fuerte embestida con tal magnitud que la penetración llegó hasta el útero de la chica en donde descargó ese líquido caliente y espeso que Hinata tanto anhelaba. Los jadeos eran incontrolables para él, quien gruñía de la presión con la que introducía su semen en ella. Naruto nunca se había imaginado que aquel acto sería tan maravilloso y mas con las chica que amaba…. Y ahora estaba seguro de ello.

-Hinata…. Haaa – logró decir el rubio entre jadeos- Ya lo hemos hecho cuatro veces seguidas

La joven asintió completamente sonrojada…. Aquellas Yukatas que tanto habían tardado en escoger para aquella ocasión estaban en el suelo y ellos se recostaron sobre ellas, cansados y abrazados.

Hinata se recostó sobre el pecho de Naruto quien yacía boca-arriba, ella con su dedo índice delineaba la boca de su amado rubio pensando que no podía creer que nuevamente lo había hecho con él, para ella si ese era un sueño no quería despertar nunca. Mientras tanto Naruto disfrutaba las caricias de la chica sobre él, pensaba en que decirle para justificar su comportamiento pero la única palabra que se le venía a la mente era: "Te amo"

-Hinata…..

-Si – contestó la Hyuga

-Te amo…- dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

De los ojos tímidos de la joven emanaron lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad, una felicidad que nunca había sentido, toda su vida fue de desprecios, entrenamientos y cosas que aunque ella tenía familia la habían hecho sentir totalmente sola, ahora parecían insignificantes ante aquella hermosa palabra que había pronunciado el Jinchuriki.

-Yo también te amo ….. Naruto-kun

Ambos se quedaron ahí recostados, abrazados un rato cuando la voz del joven hiperactivo los hizo reaccionar:

-Me pregunto qué dirá Sasuke respecto a eso…..- habló como preguntándose a si mismo

-Sobre qué? – preguntó minuciosamente la Hyuga

-Ah? … estaba pensando en que le diré que… bueno…. Tu sabes….. Que ya eres mi novia… verdad? – dijo algo sonrojado el rubio

Hinata se sorprendió por unos instantes para después abrazarlo y contestarle

-Si tú quieres que eso pase…. Pues…. Etto….. Está bien – dijo la peliazul mientras sumergía la cara sonrojada en el pecho del joven

-De seguro va a enojarse mucho- siguió hablando el Uzumaki – El realmente te quería llevar a Konoha, pero era algo que nunca dejaría que hiciera y mucho menos ahora

-Realmente no me gustaría que pelearan por algo tan tonto…. Yo dejé las cosas claras con Sasuke-kun

-Sí, pero desgraciadamente él es igual que yo…. Un idiota

La chica sonrió y siguió abrazándolo, hasta que un estornudo se hizo presente

-Achoooo ¡

-Salud- contestó el Jinchuriki- tienes frio? No quisiera que te resfriaras

-Si ya me dio algo de frio, que tal si regresamos a casa?

Naruto asintió, ambos se vistieron y continuaron el camino a casa, Hinata había pasado la mejor noche de su vida a lado de su ahora ya Novio, el ser que siempre había admirado y ahora estaba cumpliendo su sueño, caminar a lado suyo.

Al llegar a casa la pasión no se hizo esperar, toda la noche fue acompañada de besos y abrazos, sus cuerpos se entrelazaban continuamente una y otra vez, olvidándose de todo, de los problemas, de que eran fugitivos, de Sasuke, no les importaba nada….. Esa noche solo sería para ellos dos.

Hinata yacía recostada bocarriba sobre la cama mientras Naruto la contemplaba toda, de la cabeza hasta los pies no dejaba de ver aquel maravilloso cuerpo totalmente sonrojado, su cara detonaba algo que su boca no lo dejaba salir

-Naruto-kun….. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó algo extrañada Hinata

-Bueno… yo… quería….. No nada olvídalo no me hagas caso- dijo apenado el Uzumaki- mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza

-Está bien Naruto-kun, puedes pedirme lo que quieras

-Tu… Tus… Tus tetas ¡ - casi gritó totalmente rojo

-Heeee? – contestó Hinata algo apenada ante aquellas palabras del joven, haciendo que se abrazara a si misma

-Quisiera hacértelo ahí…..- dijo Naruto en un tono casi inaudible

Hinata sonrió tiernamente y le dijo muy apenada….

-Siéntate en la orilla de la cama

Naruto se sorprendió pero no lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo, la chica se colocó de rodillas frente a él y se acomodó en aquella extraña pose poniendo sus grandes senos sobre el regazo del rubio quién al sentirlos en él, su miembro se endureció más de la cuenta. El Uzumaki pronto acomodó su miembro entre aquellos grandes senos, la joven comenzó a moverlos de arriba abajo, la sensación era muy placentera, a pesar de la suavidad de la piel ella misma presionaba sus senos de tal forma para que masajearan la virilidad del chico haciendo que éste jadeara en exceso. Pronto Naruto se paró de la cama y él mismo movía su cadera para frotarse un poco más fuerte contra el pecho de la peliazul quien apretaba fuertemente sus senos para que Naruto pudiera disfrutarla más. Ella haría todo por su Naruto y que más podría ofrecerle que complacerlo en la cama y su amor incondicional.

Así siguieron por espacio de varios minutos, la punta del miembro del chico llegaba casi hasta la boca de Hinata quien sacaba la lengua para acariciar la punta entre cada embestida mientras veía como subía y bajaba de entre su piel, dejando una lubricación en su camino…. Los movimientos fueron cada vez más fuertes hasta que Naruto dejó salir su semen en los pechos y parte de la cara de Hinata.

La vista era sensacional para Naruto quien deslumbraba a la Hyuga arrodillada ante él bañada en su orgasmo

-Hinata….. Gracias

-Naruto-kun yo… Yo haré todo lo que sea para que seas feliz – dijo con mucho entusiasmo la peliazul

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se recostaron nuevamente en la cama en donde compartieron su amor una y otra vez por el resto de la noche.

Por otra parte Sakura quien iba a lado de Sasuke estaba feliz de que el Uchiha siguiera a su lado, el festival terminó a altas horas de la madrugada y ellos se quedaron hasta el final, al terminar este el Uchiha le preguntó

-Y donde se están quedando?

-Pues en esa posada que esa ahí enfrente – dijo la pelirosa señalando una construcción justo al frente de ellos

-Pues creo que es hora de separarnos- dijo el Uchiha – te dejo en la recepción

Ambos entraron y el portero de la recepción se acercó al verlos entrar

-Señorita Sakura Haruno verdad? su amiga me dio este mensaje para usted, es - dijo el empleado

-Sí, gracias- contestó amablemente Sakura mientras abría la carta, cuál fue su sorpresa al leer lo que decía:

"Hola frentona, Sai y yo vamos a usar la recamara que alquilamos así que te renté la de enfrente…. Duérmete ahí, yo la voy a pasar de lo lindo con mi noviecito…. Atte: La fabulosa Ino Yamanaka…. PD: No nos interrumpas"

Sakura arrugó el papel y lo despedazó totalmente molesta ante aquel extraño mensaje

-Como se atreve a dejarme afuera del cuarto, Maldita Ino cerda, que se cree¡

Sasuke alcanzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en el papel y le dijo muy seriamente:

-No es tan malo, si tienes miedo te acompañaré hasta que amanezca

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…. Sasuke quería estar con ella,… Toda la noche ¡

-Bueno….. Sasuke-kun…. Si tú quieres...

Lo que pasó después fue lo obvio, una noche de extrema pasión, en donde Sasuke descubrió que podía ser un poco salvaje en la cama y que a Sakura le gustaba, comenzaron con hermosos y sonoros besos en aquella habitación y después a fuertes embestidas, acompañado de jalones de cabello y pequeñas nalgadas que detonaban a mas excitación…. no importando que se escuchara hasta afuera de la habitación, los gemidos y jadeos inundaban el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente el Uchiha se despertó temprano, tomó un baño y se vistió listo para salir. Realmente no quería irse, pero su posición no había cambiado, lo más importante en su mente era la reconstrucción de su clan y sabía que con Sakura había un 50% de posibilidades de que la sangre Uchiha se perdiera, aún así al dejar aquella habitación y dejar a Sakura en la cama quien aún dormía plácidamente, no pudo evitar sentir que un extraño dolor se apoderara de su pecho y una sensación de soledad lo inundara nuevamente, pero que mas daba, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Lo siento Sakura – Se dirigió a ella mientras dormía- A pesar de lo que siento por ti tengo que cumplir con mi deber como Uchiha….. La restructuración de mi clan va por encima de mis sentimientos… Diciendo esto salió de la habitación

Sakura dejó escapar una lágrima, estaba despierta desde que se levantó Sasuke, pero fingió estar dormida porque no quería ver cuando su amado saliera por esa puerta

En camino a la pequeña casa pensaba si realmente hacia lo correcto, pero por más que se cuestionara no había muchas opciones viables en su mente, tenía que hacer lo que creía su "obligación", lo demás no importaba, así fuera a costa de"una posible vida feliz ".

Al llegar a la casa escucho risas que venían dentro de ella, no se le hacía raro debido a que Naruto siempre estaba haciendo cosas idiotas de lo que la joven peliazul se reía, antes de entrar a aquel lugar pensó en que sus planes se habían arruinado debido a la intervención de Sakura y sus demás ex compañeros y que debía de hacer otra estrategia para llevarse a la chica sin desarrollar una pelea sin sentido.

-Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas- se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha, aunque su posición aún no cambiaba, la verdad era que dentro de su ser, Sakura había logrado confundirlo más y ahora había muchas dudas en él. Pero también en su mente seguía la imagen de su hermano, sus padres que desde niño siempre le decían lo importante de ser un Uchiha.

Sasuke entro a aquella casa, y encontró a los ninjas almorzando algo, pero había algo diferente en ellos, sobre todo en sus caras quienes lo observaban fijamente al entrar.

-Vaya Sasuke donde estuviste toda la noche? – dijo burlonamente el rubio

-No es de tu incumbencia- contestó el Uchiha con su rostro muy serio- Hinata, necesito hablar contigo…. Ahora

-Oye no le hables así – se quejó Naruto pero fue calmado por la joven quien le hizo seña de que todo estaría bien

Sasuke y Hinata salieron de la casa a "hablar", mientras dentro de la casa Naruto estaba con un oído en la puerta celando a la chica al saber que estaría a solas con Sasuke

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun?

-Ya es hora de terminar con todo esto- le dijo el Uchiha con un tono muy serio- hay que irnos

-Aaaaa – suspiró Hinata- creo que ya te había dejado todo en claro, no me interesa estar contigo, no iré a ninguna parte

-Hinata, te lo voy a poner así, si tú no te vas conmigo por tu voluntad, te llevaré a la fuerza, eso hará que Naruto y yo luchemos ya que él no te dejará fácilmente, es muy obstinado en cuestión de cumplir sus misiones, y en esa lucha podríamos matarnos el uno al otro- intentó chantajear Sasuke a la joven sabiendo que ella era muy sentimental- ¿de verdad quieres cargar con ello? En cambio si vienes por las buenas, Naruto no tendrá otra más que rendirse dejando que lleves tu vida como tú la desees y así nadie saldrá herido….. Entiendes? … No quiero matar a Naruto, pero si te resistes lo haré

Hinata bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos tratando de hallar una respuesta que hiciera a Sasuke desistir, era verdad lo que él decía, si ellos dos peleaban probablemente uno de ellos moriría y no quería cargar con ello, aparte de que no quería causar daño alguno en ninguno de los dos, pero si ella se iba con Sasuke las cosas muy probablemente empeorarían, dañaría a Naruto, a Sakura y a ella misma…. Como podría formar una familia sin amor? Eso no se podría….. O ella no lo haría, así que decidió hablar con la verdad

-Sasuke-kun… Yo no puedo ser tu esposa

Sasuke solo la contempló en silencio para dejarla hablar, aunque lo siguiente que la Hyuga dijera no sería para nada de su agrado

-Yo….. No puedo ser tu esposa porque yo no te amo, no te conozco, no sé quién eres, él es la única persona que he admirado y amado desde niña, todos a mí alrededor lo han notado, mis compañeros de equipo siempre me animaban a confesar mis sentimientos ante él, voy a buscar mi felicidad junto a Naruto

-Pero él ni siquiera sabe de tus sentimientos, él está aquí protegiéndote porque es parte de su misión….. No porque sienta algo por ti

-Te equivocas Sasuke-kun, Naruto ya sabe de mis sentimientos, ya le he entregado mi amor, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo

Sasuke solo sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza ante aquella declaración, mientras sus puños se apretaban con mucha fuerza, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y la tensión en él era más que obvia

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO…. DE LEMON EXTREMO….. ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO LEMONOSO…. SASUKE Y SAKURA MUY HARDCORE Y NARUTO Y HINATA MUCHA PASIÓN….. PERO BUENO, AUNQUE PARECE QUE LAS COSAS VAN FUNCIONANDO OTRAS SE DESCOMPONEN… BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO….

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, CREANME QUE TRATO DE SEGUIRLO PERO A VECES NO PUEDO POR CAUSA DE TIEMPO


	11. Los fugitivos Capítulo 11

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, CREANME QUE TRATO DE SEGUIRLO PERO A VECES NO PUEDO POR CAUSA DE TIEMPO,PERO JURO QUE NO ABANDONARE ESTE FIC….. EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ES EN DONDE COMIENZO A DISTORCIONAR LA PELICULA DE THE LAST….. PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUCIONES, YA QUE LA PELICULA ME PARECE POR DEMÁS TIERNA…..

Capitulo 11

-Que has dicho?... Como que…- El Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras, aunque él no la amaba, lo que ella había dicho le había dado justo en el orgullo, si, en ese orgullo tan grande que tenía. El Uchiha ardía por dentro del coraje ante las palabras que Hinata había pronunciado. La mujer con la que él pensaba rehacer su clan se había entregado a "su amigo", sentía como si hubiera perdido contra Naruto y eso le desagradaba mucho, el coraje y la desesperación invadía su cuerpo nuevamente…. ¿Cómo es que una mujer, se le negara?

Que tú qué?...- Tartamudeó el moreno quien miraba con incredulidad a Hinata ante sus palabras

-Ya te había dicho, yo amo a Naruto, él ya sabe de mis sentimientos y soy correspondida, Sasuke-kun yo no te amo y nunca lo haré, se razonable. Naruto y yo hemos decidido que de ahora en adelante nadie controlará nuestras vidas y eso te incluye a ti – dijo muy decidida la Hyuga

-Realmente no me importa lo que tú hayas decidido, se hará la voluntad que nos ha sido encomendada, tú y yo reconstruiremos el Clan Uchiha…. Quieras o no, no importa, ahora veo porque eres la decepción de tu padre- le contestó Sasuke mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de ambos hombros y comenzaba a sacudirla de el resentimiento que sentía - Te has entregado a ese idiota ¿Por qué? Solo por una noche en la que te dice cosas bonitas y tu le creíste? Realmente eres más tonta de lo que creía, tú no lo conoces bien

Hinata dudo un poco pero siguió firme

-No Sasuke, yo conozco muy bien a Naruto, siempre lo he visto, admirado y amado….. Por eso se que esta vez lo dice enserio…. Y yo creo en él

-No me importa lo que tu creas, te irás conmigo quieras o no- replicó el Uchiha

-Y Sakura? – preguntó la chica

-Que hay con ella – contestó Sasuke muy molesto

-Tu amas a Sakura –Cuando Hinata dijo esto el Uchiha dio un paso hacia atrás,

-Eso…. Eso no tiene importancia, ya te dije cuál es tu lugar – el Uchiha tomó nuevamente a Hinata de los hombros, pero esta vez estaba casi a punto de usar su Sharingan para dejarla inconsciente, en eso de pronto se abre la puerta de la casa y sale un Naruto completamente rabioso en defensa de la chica, el cual empuja fuertemente al Uchiha separándolo ferozmente de ella.

-Sasuke ¡ Que rayos intentabas hacer?

-Creo que es más que obvio – Dijo el azabache ya de por si molesto- Tu, como te atreviste a tocarla, se supone que eres mi amigo, me dijiste que me apoyarías en cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué te interpones en mis planes?

-Yo no dejaré que realices tus planes a costa de la felicidad de otros y mucho menos de Hinata- contestó el rubio quien ya mostraba cierto rojo en sus ojos de la furia que sentía, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Sasuke antes de que lo separaran de Hinata

-Ya veo – Se enderezó Sasuke – entonces esta pelea que hemos tratado de evitar, de todos modos habrá que hacerla, Tanto tu como yo queremos a la misma mujer y yo no estoy dispuesto a perderla por un capricho tuyo..

-Qué? Como que es un capricho…. –Eso no es…- El Uzumaki fue interrumpido por Sasuke

-Ella es solo un capricho tuyo, no recuerdas que en este tiempo en el que vivimos juntos en la misma habitación te preguntaba qué era lo que sentías por ella? – Replicó Sasuke muy molesto intentando confundir los sentimientos de ambos- me respondiste que no tenías ni la más mínima idea de lo que sentías hacia ella…. Y ahora mágicamente de la nada ya la amas solo porque lograste acostarte con ella y estas a punto de perderla? No me hagas reír con eso

Hinata solo veía aquella discusión desde atrás de Naruto quien la protegía, pero las palabras de Sasuke si le dolieron…. De parte de Hinata siempre había amor de por medio, ella desde niña lo admiraba y poco a poco esa admiración se fue convirtiendo en amor, Naruto ya la había rechazado, en diferentes formas, durante la pelea contra Pain ella se le confesó y Naruto ni siquiera le dio las gracias, en ese momento trató de no darle importancia pero ella lo tomó como una especie de rechazo y la última vez fue en aquella casa en donde estaban refugiados, donde ella le entrego su cuerpo y alma e igualmente fue rechazada….. ¿Acaso era verdad que los sentimientos de Naruto eran sinceros?... Hinata no quería que ellos dos pelearan, saldrían heridos o tal vez morirían…. Estaba realmente asustada al ver en la forma que tomaba esa discusión.

-Por favor ¡ Paren, ustedes son amigos, no deberían pelear por este tipo de cosas- Gritó Hinata, pero parecía que ninguno la había escuchado ya que no se movían de su lugar observándose fijamente con la mirada más fría que tenían

-Durante años estuviste detrás de Sakura, la cortejabas, le comprabas cosas, la invitabas a salir y que pasó? Ella no te acepto porque yo le gustaba y en unos cuantos meses ya la olvidaste? Durante ese tiempo jamás volteaste a ver a esta chica, ni siquiera la notabas, solo era una amiga mas del montón de gente a la que llamabas compañeros así que …..Nadie te puede a llegar a creer eso de que estás enamorado de ella, yo a Hinata le soy sincero, me la llevaré y con la costumbre vendrá el amor, así de simple…. O qué prefieres Hinata- esta vez el Uchiha se dirigió a la chica- Vivir con una persona que está contigo pero pensando en lo que pudo ser con otra?

Hinata solo bajó la cabeza, intentaba no caer en las palabras de Sasuke y al no escuchar palabra alguna de Naruto el dolor se hizo más fuerte…. Acaso había algo de razón?... La Hyuga comenzaba a sumergirse en un mar de dudas cuando las palabras por fin salieron de la boca de Naruto

-Ya terminaste de arrojar tu veneno Sasuke? – Esta vez el rubio habló con una sincera sonrisa- Es verdad lo que dices, Yo….. Durante muchos años estuve tras Sakura-chan y también durante esos años me di cuenta una y otra vez que ella nunca me correspondería. También es verdad que nunca vi de forma diferente a Hinata, para mí era una buena amiga, una buena compañera y una magnifica persona, ella se me hacía muy rara y callada, de hecho me preguntaba como con el carácter de Hinata podía ser un ninja, hasta que vi su fuerza de voluntad…. En estos meses en los que he estado aquí conviviendo con ella, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, de su fuerza, de su ingenio, de su inquebrantable espíritu, de sus alegrías y tristezas y sobre todo….. Me di cuenta que ella me ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo, ha esperado por mi desde que éramos niños y que yo le hacía lo que Sakura-chan me hacía… La rechazaba y eso duele…. Yo pensé que amaba a Sakura-chan, pero ahora al estar junto con Hinata veo la gran diferencia de aquel sentimiento que tenía con ella, no es nada en comparación de lo que ahora siento por Hinata…. Y haré lo que sea necesario por protegerla, de ti o de cualquiera que trate de dañarla…. Porque la amo

Hinata no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con las manos y derramar algunas lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras de Naruto, eran tan sinceras, tan dulces y tan seguras que parecían venir de un lugar tan dentro de Naruto, que ella siempre había querido conocer, ahora estaba dentro del corazón de su amado, el sentimiento le ganó…. No podía creer que por un momento había dudado de él, la chica lo amaba demasiado.

-No, no lo creo…. – Dijo Sasuke mientras avanzaba a Naruto cada vez más rápido, su mano se formó un puño el cual había levantado en dirección del rostro de su amigo- No te creo nadaaaa….

Sasuke se abalanzó contra Naruto… realmente quería golpearlo, no tanto por Hinata, si no que lo que le había dañado era el orgullo, ese estúpido sentimiento de haber perdido contra Naruto

La lucha comenzó, ambos ninjas se golpeaban duramente… Naruto veía que Sasuke iba enserio ya que no se medía con los golpes, realmente quería matarlo, Hinata solo veía con mucha tristeza lo que pasaba, pensaba en ir a ayudar a Naruto, pero realmente su fuerza no se comparaba a la de aquellos dos ninjas solo le estorbaría…. ¿Cuál era el problema? Ella nunca le mintió a Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, nunca le dijo nada que lo hiciera creer otra cosa, entonces ¿Qué pasaba? ….. Claro, el problema era ella, atrapada en un destino cruel, que solo había arrastrado a Naruto en esa situación, en la cual tenía que pelear….. Para Hinata era doloroso ver esa escena, dos amigos peleando por una razón por demás tonta.

Hinata no lo pensó mucho tiempo y aprovechando la distracción en la que aquellos ninjas estaban envueltos…. Corrió, huyendo de ahí lo más rápidamente posible, si el problema era ella y si con su ausencia Naruto estaría a salvo, claro que lo haría. No supo cuanto tiempo corrió, saltando de roca en roca, pasando entre aquellas dunas de arena que le seguían a aquel pequeño escondite comparado con el enorme desierto que rodeaba a la aldea de la arena, solo rezando que su huida fuera suficiente para parar aquella tonta pelea.

-Los amigos no deben pelear…. Y menos por mi culpa – se decía en la mente la kunoichi mientras seguía corriendo – ¿Que salió mal?

Definitivamente ese no era el final esperado por ella… Y menos al tener en mente las terribles escenas de Naruto siendo golpeado por Sasuke, realmente Hinata llegó a pensar en que Sasuke se daría por vencido a su idea de rehacer su clan con ella….. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque su propio padre le había vendido esa idea, le enfermaba el recordar que su propia familia la trataba como un objeto o un animal al que había que reproducir para conservar la línea.

No supo cuanto corrió, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, sus lágrimas y sus pensamientos la envolvían tanto que en un terrible descuido se topó con una línea de ninjas vestidos con gabardinas, la mayoría usaba marionetas y todos estaban a una pequeña orden de atacarla, Hinata se quedó sorprendida al ver tal escena, pero aun así se puso en guardia para pasar sobre aquellos posibles enemigos.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el escondite, Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan concentrados en su discusión acompañada de golpes, patadas y técnicas que ni siquiera habían notado que Hinata no estaba, seguían discutiendo arduamente, estaban cansados y heridos por los golpes que se habían dado….

-No sabes lo que es ser el último de un clan casi extinto¡ Es mi deber - gritaba Sasuke con sangre escurriendo de su boca

-Nunca dejaría a Hinata en tus manos, Sasuke por favor entiende….. Ella no es un juguete, no puedes jugar con sus sentimientos y menos ahora que se que ella me ha amado…. ¿Puedes creerlo?... Ella ame ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo…. A mi – Decía el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras la sangre brotaba de su frente - A la persona que todos odiaban y rechazaban

-Eso a mí no me interesa… Tu….

-Y Sakura-chan? ….. Realmente vas a dejar a Sakura-chan por Hinata?

Sasuke dio un paso atrás mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes, era obvio que el solo escuchar el nombre de Sakura provocaba algo en él, pero también lo hacía el gran apellido Uchiha.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Claro que lo es….. Sakura-chan es mi amiga, Hinata es la mujer a la que amo…. Y por eso no dejaré que les hagas daño a ninguna de las dos….. – dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia Sasuke con un rasengan en la mano activando su modo sabio… De pronto se detuvo en seco

Sasuke lo observó fijamente mientras veía como Naruto cambiaba su rostro a uno de preocupación profunda…..

-Hinata….- fue la palabra que salió de su boca mientras bajaba el brazo disolviendo aquella bola de energía

A Sasuke no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir la razón por la que Naruto había bajado la guardia…. El chakra de Hinata había desaparecido.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que la chica ya no estaba, habían estado tan concentrados en aquella discusión que ni siquiera voltearon a verla, no la escucharon cuando se marchó, no la tomaron en cuenta las veces que ella les gritaba que pararan de pelear y sobre todo…. Ambos la descuidaron…. Ahora podía estar en cualquier parte

-Donde estas Hinata? – se preguntaba Naruto mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado, buscaba su presencia, algún rastro de su chakra que la llevara hasta ella.

Sasuke activó su sharingan y buscó algún rastro de ella pero nada

Ambos ninjas se quedaron quietos unos momentos, realmente era innecesario pelear si la chica en cuestión estaba ausente y más porque probablemente podía estar en peligro, de pronto el rubio rompió el silencio….

-La encontré – diciendo esto Naruto se puso en marcha en dirección contraria a Sasuke, mientras éste no lo pensó mucho y terminó por seguirlo, Naruto notó que éste lo hacía pero lo ignoró, ahora toda su preocupación estaba dirigida hacia Hinata

-¿Hinata porque te fuiste? – se preguntaba en la mente el Uzumaki, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta

Les tomó casi veinte minutos el llegar al lugar en donde habían sentido por última vez el chakra de la peliazul, pero al llegar no había nada. Nuevamente Naruto activó su modo sabio tratando de sentir el chakra de la joven… pero nada, ella simplemente había desaparecido. La furia lo envolvió, esta vez Sasuke había ido demasiado lejos, se dio media vuelta y lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa

-Sasuke, como te atreves a hacerme esto? – lo decía con mucha ira en sus ojos agitando al Uchiha quien permaneció inerte, mirando hacia atrás de él.

Naruto se percató de esa acción y volteó a sus espaldas viendo a un joven de cabellos blancos y vestido con una extraña túnica blanca parado ahí justamente en donde ya había revisado antes y solo había arena, su semblante era serio y los miraba con curiosidad.

-Que es lo que buscan?- preguntó aquel chico

Ambos ninjas lo observaron y les recorrió por el cuerpo una extraña sensación de desconfianza, definitivamente ese chico tenía algo que ver con la extraña desaparición de la presencia de Hinata.

-Busco a Hinata Hyuga- gritó Naruto muy decidido

-Hoooo te refieres a mi esposa? – Contestó Toneri ladeando un poco la cabeza y con una sonrisa muy sínica

-Qué? Como que tu esposa a que te refieres ¡ Entonces tú la tienes ? – Volvió a gritar el rubio- Tu te la llevaste? Regrésala ¡

-Regresarla? Porque?... Ella se fue conmigo por su propia voluntad- Seguía sonriendo el joven de cabellos blancos- Hinata no regresará con ustedes, según tengo entendido la han metido en un predicamento….. Ella vino corriendo a mí para que la protegiera de ustedes…. No volverán a verla nunca

Sasuke solo estaba de pie ante aquella extraña situación, pero decidió seguir escuchando atentamente cada palabra del chico. Mientras tanto Naruto perdía la paciencia

-Que dijiste¡ ….. Hinata nunca haría algo así – gritaba el Uzumaki ya con un tono e desesperación en su palabras

-No me escuchaste? ….. Dije que ella no regresará…. De hecho, su padre el buen Hiashi Hyuga fue el que me la ofreció, ella ya es mía y nunca la volverán a ver ya que me pertenece, quieren una prueba? Aquí está…. – Toneri hizo una extraña bola de energía en la cual apareció la imagen de Hinata, ella lloraba y tenía la mirada baja

-Está bien, aceptaré ser tu esposa y acabaré con todo esto, lo más duro para mí fue ver pelear a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke, iré contigo – Decía la imagen (algo así como pregrabada XD) de la chica peliazul en aquella esfera luminosa, pero en eso la esfera se deshizo

-Quien rayos eres¡ - Gritó Naruto atacando a la figura de Toneri, pero este solo lo esquivó en ese ataque y en los que le siguieron, pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke obtenían respuestas, no sabían quién era él, no sabían dónde estaba Hinata y si sestaba bien. De pronto en un movimiento más que rápido Sasuke tomó la cabeza del hombre de cabello blanco con ambas manos y presionando lo suficiente, fue capaz de romperla descubriendo así que se trataba de una marioneta, Naruto hirvió de rabia al saber que solo se habían burlado de él haciéndolo perder el tiempo. Ya con la marioneta destrozada solo se alcanzó a escuchar una voz de aquel hombre que manejaba la marioneta desde algún lugar desconocido.

-Jajajajajaja tus puños nunca me alcanzarán.

Naruto cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, maldiciéndose por dentro el haber descuidado a Hinata así, el haber confiado en Sasuke y haber dejado que estuviera a su lado, el haber sido tan indeciso y no ser sincero, de haber demorado tanto en darse cuenta que la necesitaba, el haber perdido tanto tiempo y nunca haberla notado, el nunca haberla visto antes y aceptar sus sentimientos… Pero ya era tarde. Ahora Hinata estaba perdida, Naruto sabía de antemano que ella no se había ido por su propia cuenta, aunque en esa extraña imagen Hinata lo decía, pero su semblante decía todo lo contrario.

-Oye idiota, si ya acabaste de lamentarte y lloriquear hay que ir por esa niña- lo regañó Sasuke parándose frente a él

-Tú….. Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto – dijo Naruto suevamente tomándolo del cuello

Apenas iba a comenzar a discutir otra vez cuando sintieron unos chakras muy conocidos por ellos acercarse a gran velocidad.

-Sasuke¡ ¿Naruto?

-Sakura-chan ¡ - dijo muy sorprendido el rubio soltando a Sasuke- Ino? Sai?

El equipo había llegado completo

-Sabía que ese chakra peleando eran ustedes¡ - dijo Sakura quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al Uchiha

-Que hacen aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke muy serio como siempre

-Íbamos de salida de la posada y del pueblo cuando sentimos su chakra, así que vinimos a ver qué estaba pasando- comentó Ino

-Valla Naruto, hacía meses que no te veía….. y en donde está Hinata? – preguntó sin nada de tacto Sai

-Que? Como saben que ella estaba conmigo? Se supone que era un secreto- grito Naruto algo sorprendido

-Vamos para muchos era un secreto, pero para nosotros que somos ninjas y que nos enteramos de casi todo no lo era – Dijo Ino totalmente despreocupada

-Se llevaron a Hinata- interrumpió Sasuke- debemos investigar a donde fue que la llevaron

Después de eso Naruto les explicó el cómo habían sucedido las cosas, la conversación fue algo larga y para sus amigos fue algo difícil de asimilar el hecho de Sasuke anduviera tras Hinata pero así fue, no hubo mentira en aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el Uzumaki, de hecho estaba tan sumergido en la conversación que no pudo ver a Sakura entristecerse ante la historia relatada, Sasuke una noche antes estuvo con ella y ni así había cambiado de idea.

Después de aquel encuentro con sus amigos decidieron que lo mejor era volver a Konoha para conseguir información sobre el paradero de Hinata, ya que aquella marioneta había dicho que su padre se la había ofrecido. Pero antes de volver a casa fueron con el Kazekage Gaara y le explicaron la situación, todos meno Sasuke y Sakura quienes se adelantaron a la aldea de Konoha para reunir información….

-Entiendo lo que pasó, lo que no entiendo es porque no me avisaste que Sasuke los había encontrado, le hubiéramos puesto fin a todo eso Naruto – le reclamó Gaara

-Aún no lo sé- Se lamentó el Uzumaki- Sasuke es mi amigo y no pensé que todo esto se saliera de control…. Gaara tu sabes si hay algún reporte de ninjas que entraran a la aldea de la arena?

-De hecho si, hace poco unos ninjas de aspecto extraño se adentraron en tierras de la arena, al ser interceptados por mis guardias en turno se identificaron como la guardia de la familia Otsutsuki, al cuestionárseles que hacían aquí dijeron que venían a hablar conmigo, pero nunca llegaron….. Supongo que esa no era su verdadera intención – Dijo Gaara seriamente

-De seguro esos Idiotas la tienen, Gaara sabes en donde vive ese clan? – Preguntó Naruto muy alterado

-Naruto, ese clan no es de tomarse a la ligera, es uno de los clanes más ricos y poderosos que se conocen – Interrumpió Temari- De hecho tendrías que estar 100% seguro de una acusación así para ir en contra de ellos

-No me importa quienes sean, es probable que tengan a Hinata y con eso me basta¡

-Cálmate Naruto- Dijo Ino tratando de calmar al rubio, pero éste estaba muy desesperado-

-Necesito….. Necesito encontrarla- respondió Naruto bajando los brazos, la mirada y la voz- Yo tengo culpa en todo esto, Yo le prometí cuidarla y no lo hice….. Por favor Gaara, dime en donde puedo encontrarlos

Despues de esas palabras reinó un silencio muy incómodo en aquel lugar, la mirada del kazekage y los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraban fijamente diciéndose con la mirada lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer el uno por el otro.

-Bien te lo diré, pero antes de eso también te advertiré el porqué esa familia es de mucho cuidado- respondió Gaara

Naruto por fin respiró algo de aire libre de tensión y tanto él como Sai e Ino pusieron su total atención a las palabras de su amigo pelirojo

-El Clan Otsutsuki es una de las familias más antiguas, se dice que ellos son descendientes directos de Hamura, ellos que son los guardianes de tal linaje son muy celosos al momento de conservar su sangre y no eligen a cualquiera para formar parte de su familia. Al Clan Otsutsuki no se le ve en guerras, ni como ninjas en academias, ellos tienen sus propias técnicas, cada una de ellas únicas, se dice que su mayor poder es la absorción de chakra, dejando a cualquiera que la use como arma totalmente desprotegido, solo se les han visto ocasionalmente y pasan desapercibidos. Tiene inmunidad con cualquier aldea conocida, ya que ellos dentro de su propio Clan es como si fueran un país completo, con sus propias leyes y costumbres…. Así que si ellos tienen a la chica Hyuga…. Realmente será un problema muy grande

-Ya veo y donde se encuentran? – Preguntó el rubio

-Ellos viven en la aldea oculta de la nube, ahí tienen su mansión, que en realidad es enorme, solo la mansión parece una villa entera, llenas de ninjas y marionetas, no hay mapa que les pueda dar para llegar hasta ahí, aunque lleguen a la aldea de las nubes la gente no les dará información de donde se localizan así que les será difícil localizarlos

-Y si es tan secreto, tu como sabes eso Kazekage- sama? – Preguntó Sai

-Mi trabajo es saber quiénes son amigos y quienes son enemigos

-Sai no seas tan grosero – le replico Ino

-Haaaaa- suspiró Gaara – Si van a ir a ese lugar no puedo ayudarles, metería en problemas a la aldea de la arena, así que lo único que pude hacer en este caso es darles la información que se supone que ustedes no deberían saber

-Así que ser líder no sirve de nada en estos casos he? – Bien, algún día cuando yo sea Hokage cambiaré muchas cosas, Gracias….. Amigo Gaara – Decía Naruto mientras daba media vuelta para salir de la oficina, Sai e Ino hicieron lo mismo

-Y bien, ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Ino

-No se ustedes, pero yo voy a ese lugar – dijo Naruto muy decidido

-Eso es muy osado de tu parte Naruto, pero que te parece si te acompañamos, no tenemos mucho que hacer verdad Ino?

-Si, pero estaba pensando en que Sakura dijo que le iba a decir a Kakashi lo que había pasado, pero que pasará con ellos si no reúnen la información?

-Bueno porque no vas tú a decirles lo que Kazekage-sama nos acaba de decir y nos encontraremos en la aldea de las nubes en 6 días… es lo que nos tardaremos en llegar más o menos ya que es la aldea más alejada de aquí y de Konoha – Le comentó Sai a Ino

-Si parece buena idea…. Aunque no me quiero alejar mucho de ti amor – dijo Ino con voz de niña

-Solo será unos días (Creo que eso es lo que debo contestar)

-Bueno tu ve con Naruto, realmente esta angustiado - volvió a hablar Ino señalando a el rubio quien ya estaba caminando hacia afuera, ni siquiera e había quedado a escuchar si lo seguirían o no, él estaba muy preocupado por Hinata.

Mientras por otra parte Sakura y Sasuke habían emprendido el viaje hacia Konoha en busca de información. Sakura no dijo nada en lo que llevaban de transcurso del viaje, cosa que a Sasuke se le hizo muy extraño, pero agradable… Pasaron un par de horas así en silencio, cuando Sakura por fin rompió el silencio

-Sasuke, realmente sigues con la idea de llevarte a Hinata? Sabes que Naruto no te dejará hacerlo, y sin embargo sigues con esa idea?

El Uchiha solo la miró escuchando sus palabras

-Y que si aún lo pienso? Nunca te engañé, nunca te dije que me quedaría contigo solo por lo que pasó ayer

-Pero… Sasuke, tan importante es…. – Sakura no pudo más y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus rostro, todo el camino había tratado de reprimir aquellos sentimientos de frustración, pero tenía que decirlo y sacar toda la furia que estaba acumulada en su pecho

-Sasuke, como es posible que quieras adueñarte de la vida de Hinata?, como es posible que no entiendas que ella no te ama? Ella ama a Naruto¡ y por un capricho tuyo quieres obligarla a estar contigo…. Realmente la matarás de tristeza y a mí también… Pero te lo diré por última vez Sasuke, te amo, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi amiga ni a Naruto

El moreno la escucho atentamente y bajó un poco la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, pero la pelirosa lo notó

-No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso, si realmente quieres salvar a tu amiga debemos darnos prisa y encontrarla….. Entre más tiempo pase, habrá más posibilidades de encontrarla muerta…. Así que tú decides, si detenerme aquí o acompañarme a conseguir información para localizarla

Sakura entristeció al no escuchar una respuesta concreta, pero desgraciadamente Sasuke tenía razón, el tiempo corría, así que sin decir mas secó sus lágrimas y dio un brinco para adelantársele a Sasuke quien la siguió dándole algo de espacio pues sabía que Sakura iba muy molesta y en ese estado era peligrosa.

Pasaron 6 angustiosos días y los ninja se reunieron en las afueras de la aldea de la nube, no fue difícil dar con el paradero de sus amigos ya que Naruto usaba en modo sabio y Sasuke también era muy perceptivo en cuestión en sentir la presencia del chakra, así que se encontraron según lo acordado.

-Y bien, que averiguaron? –Preguntó Sai uien había acompañado a Naruto todo el camino

Sakura comenzó a hablar

-Fuimos a Konoha y prácticamente Sasuke embosco a Hiashi Hyuga para sacarle información

FLASH BACK

Hiashi entrenaba con Hanabi en el patio de entrenamiento de la mansión Hyuga cuando de repente Sasuke entró como si nada desafiando a los guardias de aquella mansión, Sakura lo siguió

-Hanabi, ve adentro, el entrenamiento de hoy se terminó

-Si padre- contestó la niña y se retiró sabiendo que su padre quería hablar a solas con ellos

-Supongo que ya sabes a que hemos venido… verdad? – dijo el Uchiha

-Si

-Y bien, en donde está el hombre al cual ofreciste a tu hija?

Hiashi les dijo que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron, llegaron a una gran sala en donde había muchos pergaminos y escritos

-Aquí hay un mapa de la localización de la familia Otsutsuki, Solo los grandes clanes sabemos dónde se encuentran, ni siquiera los Kages saben esta información, si tu viniste hasta acá quiere decir que él la encontró

El Uchiha asintió

-Realmente estaba muy interesado en ese clan- Hiashi comenzó a contarles su historia con un semblante muy triste - Pero después de que vino Toneri a mi casa respondiendo mi ofrecimiento me puse a investigar sobre él y las costumbres de su familia, lo que encontré fue muy desagradable, Toneri Otsutsuki ha matado a muchas mujeres que no son dignas para él, su historial de muertes es muy larga, y… Yo no…. No quiero eso para Hinata

-Por mucho tiempo la traté duramente, la hice entrenar hasta desplomarse de cansancio, la insulté y nunca vi el valor que ella tenía, hasta hace poco que casi me pasa lo mismo con Hanabi, ella me hizo ver que mi hija se fue por que yo fui un mal padre, nunca la aprecié y realmente no quiero que ella muera…. Estoy arrepentido de mis acciones y quiero que vuelva para disculparme con ella y decirle que lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Sakura estaba impactada ante aquellas palabras tan duras y fuertes, como era posible que un padre pudiera actuar de esa manera, por eso Hinata se había ido, Sakura era consciente del daño que la chica sufrió ya que ella curó sus heridas aquella vez, pero lo bueno es que el señor Hiashi Hyuga estaba más que arrepentido y que cuando Hinata regresara las cosas cambiarían definitivamente.

Después de contarles el secreto del poder de los Otsutsuki Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron con Ino quien fue a reportarle todo a Kakashi y se fueron a reunirse con Sai y Naruto

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Así que eso pasó…. Sabía que los Otsutsuki estaban detrás de todo esto, pero ahora me preocupa más Hinata con lo que me dijeron de ese tal Toneri – dijo Naruto muy preocupado

-Pero cuando menos ahora ya sabemos en donde está- interrumpió Sai

-Entrar a ese lugar será la hazaña del año, según lo que nos dijo Gaara no se puede luchar con ellos con el uso de chakra, si lo hacemos perderemos el nuestro- añadió Ino

-Bueno lo más importante es salvar a Hinata – comentó Sakura mirando de reojo a Sasuke- Creo que se nos ocurrirá un plan sobre la marcha

Sasuke asintió, durante el recorrido hacia tierras de la nube ellos habían trazado algunos planes, ninguno efectivo pero no podían darse por vencidos… Se enfrentaban a algo totalmente desconocido, mientras a Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo si tenía que destruir toda la aldea de las nubes, él estaba determinado a no perder a Hinata, nunca más.

Mientras que los ninjas armaban sus estrategias Hinata Hyuga había sido llevada a la enorme mansión Otsutsuki, llevaba su mirada triste y avanzaba a paso lento por los pasillos de ese lugar acompañada de Toneri.

-Bien preciosa este será tu habitación ¿Te gusta?

-He… supongo que si

-Que bien, estarás aquí hasta que sea nuestra boda, aun no pongo fecha pero espero y sea muy pronto, sabes que estoy ansioso de ti- Le dijo Toneri mientras la sujetaba del mentón obligándola a verlo a la cara, pero Hinata al verlo solo puso cara de repulsión y tristeza y terminó por zafarse del agarre y voltear el rostro.

Eso enfureció al peliblanco y le dio una fuerte bofetada tumbándola al piso

-Recuerda porque estás aquí, si haces un solo intento de escapar o si me vuelves a rechazar de esa manera….. Iré por tu pequeña hermana – la amenazó Toneri

Hinata quien seguía en el suelo asintió mientras recordaba el porqué se había ido con él.

OTRO FLASH BACK

-Hinata Hyuga, por fin nos conocemos, eres más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba – Dijo Toneri al encontrarse con Hinata quien había huido de Naruto y Sasuke para que no pelearan, Hinata de inmediato lo reconoció

-Tú eres aquel chico que estaba la vez pasada en el pueblo

-Hoooo que memoria tienes, Así es y he venido por ti. Preciosa… tú serás mi esposa

-Jamás- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía en guardia

-No hay necesidad de pelear pequeña…. Mira te explicaré la situación, hace poco fui con tu padre quien me ofreció tu mano, pero noté que ….. Tú no eres la única Hyuga disponible

-Qué? – Dijo Hinata sorprendida de las palabras de Toneri

-Así es, tú tienes una hermana pequeña no es así?... Bueno a mi no me interesa para nada una princesa que sea desobediente, así que si tú no me correspondes como debe de ser, tu hermana lo hará….. Así de simple

-No…. Deja a Hanabi en paz¡

-Entonces que decides, pelear hasta la muerte o venir con migo y salvar a tu hermana de un destino que obviamente es el tuyo – Seguía chantajeándola Toneri

Hinata se quedó callada unos segundos, pero no había mucho que pensar, de pronto la situación había cambiado drásticamente de proteger a Naruto de una posible pelea a muerte a que debía proteger a su hermana así que aceptó ir con él pensando en que tal vez se las arreglaría para escapar de él.

Cual fue la sorpresa que durante el camino a lado de Toneri descubrió por las malas que él era un hombre extremadamente violento, con mucha soberbia y acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad y a que la gente hiciera lo que él ordenaba

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De pronto el terror invadió el cuerpo de Hinata al sentir al chico peliblanco posarse sobre ella quien seguía en el suelo, e intentando besarla, ella solo se quedó paralizada y apretó mucho los labios para que aquel hombre no pudiera llegar a ellos, pero no le importó…. Toneri seguía besándola a la fuerza aunque sintiera el temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas ya que no le importaba para nada los sentimientos de ella, Hinata en un movimiento involuntario manoteó el torso de Toneri apartándolo de ella, lo que hizo que el joven se molestara…

-Vaya, así que eres de las chicas que les gusta ser rebeldes? - dijo el chico mientras se paraba y con un movimiento de su mano hizo una bola de energía dejando el cuerpo de la Hyuga entumecido- Yo no quiero nada contigo hasta que sea nuestra boda, no sería correcto que el novio desprestigiara a su futura esposa

Hinata solo veía con terror a Toneri que se desabrochaba sus pantalones frente a ella

-Pero creo que puedes complacerme un poco con tu hermosa boca…. Verdad amor – Toneri decía estas palabras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Hinata estaba en pánico, sus ojos denotaban mucho miedo, sus lágrimas brotaban de ella, no se podía mover debido al jutsu que el joven casi albino había usado en ella

Cuando Toneri se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, Hinata solo rezaba para que algo lo detuviera, cualquier cosa… De pronto se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta, lo que hizo que el joven bajara la cabeza y abotonara de nuevo sus ropas

Toneri abrió la puerta

-Creí haber dicho que estaría ocupado padre

-Toneri, que estabas haciendo, rompiendo la moral en esta casa de nuevo?

-Jamás padre, solo lo haré hasta mi boda con Hinata Hyuga, bueno mi amor, descansa nos veremos en la cena – Solo dijo eso Toneri y cerró la puerta de la habitación saliendo de ella, dejando a Hinata sola, llena de miedo y pensando….. "Tengo que salir de aqui"

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO COMO LES DIJE NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR …. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS …. ESPERO TENER LA CONTINUACIÓN LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA …..ADIOSIN


	12. Los fugitivos Capítulo 12

HOLA DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC…. AUNQUE ME TARDE NO LO PIENSO ABANDONAR , ME DISEN QUE HAGO SUFRIR MUCHO A LOS PERSONAJES PERO A MI ME ENCANA EL DRAMA XD ….. BUENO EPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

Haciendo un recuento de mi vida creo que no he hecho mucho de lo que quería hacer desde el principio, crecí en la noble familia Hyuga la cual aprisionó mi vida de una manera casi asfixiante, traté de escapar…. Escapar de una vida que consistía en entrenamientos, golpes, luchas, desprestigios, ser alguien que nunca le agradó a mi padre, de una vida que nunca pedí tener, una vida que no me pertenecía. ¡En serio lo intenté ¡ … Pero cuando por fin creí haberlo logrado, apareció él…. Naruto Uzumaki, el chico al cual yo siempre he amado y me ofreció su ayuda…. No solo él, si no todos mis amigos, incluyendo el Hokage –sama Kakashi- sensei

Todo iba bien, Naruto-kun y yo nos refugiamos en una casa la cual para mí fue un sueño hecho realidad, no lo podía creer, vivía con mi Naruto-kun, y él me hizo descubrir un mundo lleno de libertad, de cosas hermosas y de que el amor si es posible en mi vida, cuando mi esperanza casi había muerto…. El me ayudó a recuperar la fe, él me hizo sentir valiosa, él… Lo fue todo para mi ..

Pero así como la vida me lo dio todo, de repente me lo quitó.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? El realmente nunca me preocupo del todo, él entró en la vida que llevábamos Naruto y yo, él pretendía llevarme y casarse conmigo, pero nunca le creí, él ama a Sakura s, solo que se engaña a si mismo, creo que a estas alturas ya se dio cuenta de ello, pero solo le falta hacer el orgullo a un lado para encontrar su felicidad.

El problema con Naruto y Sasuke es que ellos son muy amigos y creo que por eso hubo muchas confusiones, soy una chica que no le gustan los problemas asi que cuando los vi peleando por mí, como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue correr….. Huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no quería verlos así, me fui lo más rápido que pude…..Pero aunque pudiera huir de aquella situación, no puedo huir de mi destino ya que en el camino un sujeto llamado Toneri Otsutsuki me interceptó.

Toneri, un chico más o menos de mi edad, su cabello es blanco igual que su piel, a primera vista muy educado, pero la apariencia no siempre define a la persona, él era uno de las personas a las que mi padre me había ofrecido en matrimonio, otra cosa más que mi padre me había hecho, él me fue directo, o era yo la chica Hyuga que se casara con él o se llevaría a mi pequeña hermana Hanabi, no podía permitir eso. Sobreponer mi felicidad a la de mi hermana sería un acto horrible, así que accedí…. No tenía otra opción, mi madre antes de morir me dijo que cuidara de Hanabi y es algo que pienso hacer así me cueste la vida.

Llevo 6 días en la mansión de Toneri Otsutsuki, es una mansión muy grande e imponente, llena de sirvientes que en su mayoría son marionetas, a los Otsutsuki no les gusta ser desobedecidos en absolutamente nada, ellos quieren que todo se haga como siempre se ha hecho desde hace generaciones.

Toneri no es un buen chico, aunque me ha respetado hasta ahora el hecho de ser su prometida, me tiene encerrada en una habitación, en la cual como, me baño y me aburro demasiado, solo hay una ventana por la que puedo ver al exterior, no me deja salir porque dice que sus antiguas prometidas trataron de huir y no las culpo, pero no quiere que eso se repita conmigo.

Toneri es un chico muy abusivo, entra a mi habitación e intenta tocarme, sus manos son asquerosas al sentirlas recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios son muy húmedos, no puedo sentir otra cosa más que asco cuando él hace eso conmigo, aunque doy gracias a dios que no ha llegado a hacer otra cosa, si se entera que no soy virgen me matará. Cuando hago algo que no le agrada, me golpea muy duro, realmente algo que le agradezco a mi padre es haberme hecho dura ante el dolor, sus golpes no son nada en comparación con los castigos que mi padre me daba, pero es humillante.

Al único que le entregue mi cuerpo, alma y corazón, fue a Naruto-kun en aquella casita perdida en el desierto…. ¿Me arrepiento? No, jamás me arrepentiré de haber estado con él, tal vez de lo que me arrepiento es de haberlo arrastrado a este embrollo al tratar de escapar de todos mis problemas, de ese destino que llevo atado a mi espalda, pero de haberme entregado a él y haber probado su amor ….. Nunca me arrepentiré de eso, Naruto-kun es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, en un principio él no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero solo bastó un poco de tiempo para que mis sentimientos llegaran a él, pase lo que pase lo amo y siempre lo amaré.

También hay algo que me preocupa mucho….. Naruto-kun no es de los que se dan por vencidos fácilmente, seguro que me está buscando por cielo, mar y tierra, pero cuando me trajeron a esta mansión, que mas bien es una fortaleza, me di cuenta que entrar a la fuerza aquí sería como una misión suicida, la familia Otsutsuki tiene la habilidad de absorber el chakra de las personas, y para nosotros los ninjas que nuestra arma principal es el chakra tanto en golpes y manejo de armas, sería inútil pelear contra un Otsutsuki, nos matarían en un santiamén.

Naruto-kun, solo espero que estés bien… Yo he decidido ….. Que ya no trataré de escapar de mi destino, eso hará que Hanabi esté bien, hará que mi padre…. Solo tal vez esté un poco orgulloso de mi, Si yo no estoy Sasuke será consciente de que él ama a Sakura y sobre todo… Hará que Naruto-kun sea libre

¿Llorar? Ya he llorado mucho, ¿Pensar? Ya he pensado demasiado…. Lo único que puedo hacer es aceptar este horrendo destino que desde un principio se me tenía asignado, tonta de mí por pensar en escapar de él, si así tiene que ser , pues que así sea….. No tengo otra opción.

Capitulo 12

Las decisiones duelen

Hinata estaba recostada en aquella cama grande, suave y limpia… Con excepción de unas manchas de sangre en las sábanas, la Hyuga estaba adolorida, grandes moretones se dejaban ver sobre su blanca piel, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, perdidos, realmente no miraban a ninguna parte. Ella trató de extender su cuerpo sobre la cama en un intento por estirarse, pero fue en vano, el dolor era mucho y tuvo que encorvarse de nuevo para mitigarlo un poco, estaba exhausta de luchar, de resistirse a las manos de su agresor, que se disfrazaba de una persona con clase y refinada

FLASH BACK

Justamente una hora antes

Hinata estaba en su cuarto como siempre desde que había llegado a ese lugar, la puerta generalmente estaba bajo llave, pero esta vez se abrió solo para dejar entrar a Toneri quien fue en busca de su prometida.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Qué haces?

-Etto, solo entrenaba un poco – dijo Hinata en voz muy baja

-Pero linda….. Tu ya no debes de hacer eso? Tú serás mi esposa y lo único que tendrás que hacer es engendrar y cuidar a nuestros hijos, serás una hermosa esposa y yo seré tu generoso esposo, y seremos felices para siempre- diciendo eso Toneri la sujetó del mentón y le dio un pequeño y sonoro beso en los labios, Hinata solo se quedó inmóvil tratando de no provocarlo en nada

Hinata solo bajo su mirada que estaba llena de resignación y temor.

-Escucha amor, en estos días he cumplido mi promesa, aunque me muero de ganas por hacerte mía, las reglas de la familia Otsutsuki dicen que debemos esperar hasta la boda y así lo haré, pero tu realmente me tientas con ese hermoso cuerpo… - esto le decía Toneri mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los granes pechos de la joven

Hinata solo trataba de no gritar y no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, ya sabía que Toneri era muy violento, pero algo que no podía esconder era su cara desaprobando aquellos roces tan obscenos y asquerosos para ella.

-Amor, realmente tu cuerpo es el más delicioso que he visto y tocado, me muero de ganas por hacerlo mío, lo deseo por todos tus recovecos, te juro que no dejaré ningún lugar de tu cuerpo sin probar y saborear

Al escuchar todo eso Hinata comenzó a tensarse más de la cuenta y dejó salir un grito cuando Toneri apretaba sus pechos con ambas manos dejando la piel roja al soltarlos, éste se repegó en la espalda de Hinata y comenzó a frotar su cadera contra su trasero, lo único que estorbaba era la ropa. Hinata sentía mucha repulsión, pero seguía sin moverse, solo las lágrimas la traicionaban al sentirse tocada por él… Toneri seguía deleitándose con los hermosos senos de la chica, sus manos estaban bajo la ropa de ella, pero en cuanto una de sus manos comenzó a bajar de más hasta su zona media, la joven no aguantó y lo empujó con todas sus fuerza.

El chico peliblanco dio unos pasos atrás, por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero logró sostenerse en pie, Hinata al voltear la mirada hacia el joven sabía que eso había sido suficiente para provocarlo, Toneri arremetió un golpe en plena cara de la chica y la tomó severamente de aquellos hermosos y largos cabellos azulados, posicionando su cara enfrente de la suya. Su mirada era realmente aterradora

-Querida¡ creo que te olvidas de algo….. Ahora eres mía – al terminar Toneri de decir eso la arrojó contra la pared con mucha fuerza, Hinata solo se dolía en el suelo- ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo querida? Tú serás mi esposa o si no iré por tu pequeña hermana, así de simple, me pregunto ¿quién de las dos será más obediente?

-No…. Por favor, deja a Hanabi en paz- dijo Hinata limpiando la sangre de su nariz que salía gracias al golpe de Toneri

-Amor, sabes que a veces puedo ser duro y caprichoso…. Y quiero una hermosa Hyuga, de las dos me enamoré de ti a primera vista, tu cabello, tu cuerpo…. Me gusta todo de ti, así que se una chica obediente y todo saldrá bien…. – le seguía hablando Toneri mientras la tomó de un brazo y la levantaba del suelo delicadamente – Es todo lo que pido de ti, obediencia ….. Crees que es mucho pedir?

Hinata no contestó, tenía la mirada baja, realmente no sabía si contestar o no, Toneri era una persona muy distinta a su apariencia

-No…

-Bien, así me gusta que seas obediente, si tengo a una princesa quiero que se comporte como tal… ¿Me entiendes preciosa? – decía Toneri mientras le levantaba el mentón con su blanca mano

Hinata la traicionó su cuerpo y en un acto reflejo encorvó los hombros tratando de rehuir de sus frías manos, no soportaba que aquel chico la tocara, de ninguna forma. Con eso tubo el Otsutsuki para desatar su furia contra la chica, la golpeó muy salvajemente dejándola en el piso… Otra de las habilidades de aquella familia era inhibir el poder del byakugan , como descendientes directos de Hamura podían hacer eso.

Una vez que creyó que fue suficiente, Toneri tomó a la Hyuga suavemente del piso y la recostó en su cama….

-Descansa ángel mío…. Y espero que mañana estés de mejor humor, realmente no me gusta hacer esto, pero creo que estás de acuerdo en que un esposo debe educar a su amada- sínicamente Toneri acariciaba el rostro hinchado de la joven quien trataba de no hacer contacto visual con él…. Una vez que hizo esto el peliblanco salió de la habitación, dejándola tendida en su cama.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Las lágrimas ya se habían secado de sus cristalinos ojos, solo quería dormir para olvidar el dolor y la humillación de estar ahí, rezaba para que ya todo terminara, o bien para tener la fuerza necesaria para soportar aquella situación….. Pero por más que tratara su mente de desconectarse de todo, siempre volvía al mismo lugar…. O más bien a la misma persona…. Naruto.

Extrañaba aquella pequeña vida en la que pasó a lado de Naruto, su dulzura, su inmadurez de hacer todo impulsivamente y sobre todo lo que a ella siempre le enamoró de él… Su fuerza de voluntad, el hecho de que nunca se rindiera ante cualquier situación, cosa que Hinata le admiraba y era su ejemplo a seguir, pero ahora ya no importaba, estaba completamente derrumbada.

Toneri había arrebatado sus sueños a cambio de la seguridad de su hermana. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, para ella Hanabi era su familia y la amaba mucho…. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para que ella estuviera bien, así le costara su propia vida.

Mientras en las afueras de la mansión Otsutsuki

-A ver llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esto y no hemos hecho nada ¡ Absolutamente nada ¡ y Hinata está en peligro – Gritaba el Uzumaki desesperado

-Naruto, crees que estamos jugando? Según la información que recolectamos será prácticamente una misión suicida- Decía Sasuke serenamente – La familia Otsutsuki es famosa por su técnica de absorber el chakra, debemos pensar como lidear con eso

-Sasuke tiene razón, para los ninjas nuestra mayor arma es el chakra y ganarle a un enemigo que no le afecta será difícil – contestó Sakura

-Llevamos días aquí escondidos recolectando información….. Ya es suficiente – seguía gritando Naruto totalmente eufórico

-Y que quieres hacer? Entrar a la fuerza – Le preguntó Ino

-Pues es lo único que nos falta hacer… ¿Como sabremos qué tan fuerte es el enemigo si no lo hemos enfrentado? , Solo hemos escuchado rumores de ellos pero no hacemos nada…. Si ese bastardo se atreve a tocar a Hinata juro que lo destrozare – seguía gritando Naruto cuando una serie de kunai y shuriken llegaron hacia ellos, lo bueno es que lograron esquivarlos todos

-Qué? Quien eres? – Sakura preguntó visualizando unas figuras entre la espesa niebla que cubría aquel extraño lugar

-Somos los guardianes del templo de Hamura – respondieron las siluetas que avanzaron hasta los ninjas- ustedes están invadiendo propiedad de la familia Otsutsuki, lugar que posee el sagrado templo de Hamura, está prohibido andar por estos lugares

-Rayos no pensé que nos encontrarían tan rápido- dijo Sai

-Para mi mejor – Respondió el rubio- Hemos venido por Hinata, ustedes saben en donde está?

Ambos guardias se vieron el uno al otro

-No estamos obligados a contestar – Terminando de decir eso comenzaron el ataque contra los ninjas, lo cual a simple vista parecía que estaban en desventaja ya que eran 2 contra 5, pero al comenzar a atacarlos los guardias absorbían cualquier poder o técnica que tuviera chakra en ella.

-Como hacen eso?... Ino – Rápidamente Sakura le dio una indicación a su amiga

-Hai…- Ino usó su técnica de percepción y se metió a la mente de uno de sus atacantes, pero fue muy breve lo que pudo estar ahí ya que aquellas personas pudieron bloquearlas.

De repente Sasuke corrió hacia ellos y blandiendo su espada les dio fin a esas 2 personas

-Sasuke….. Como lo…..-

-Fácil, no usé chakra alguno para atacarlos, solo mi espada - interrumpió a Sakura al mismo tiempo que contestó su pregunta- Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos entrar a ese lugar

Sakura bajo la mirada y se preguntó si alguna vez Sasuke haría eso por ella. Desde que tenía memoria Sakura no recordaba alguna vez que Sasuke la haya salvado o se hubiera interesado en ella así como lo hacía por Hinata en ese momento, pero si estaba ahí es porque sobre todo lo que consideraba importante, para Sasuke no era nada y eso le deprimía, pero ¿Porque lo estaba ayudando a cumplir con su extraña meta?... Pero no era por él en esos momentos, era por su compañera y amiga Hinata.

-Tenemos que movernos de aquí, esos guardias ya han alertado a otros- dijo Ino y comenzaron a moverse alrededor del lugar

-Ino que es lo que pudiste saber sobre el enemigo? – Preguntó Sakura a su amiga y rival

-Ellos no son Otsutsuki, solo son guardias, pero gracias a algo llamado el Tensingan todo este terreno que es de la familia Otsutsuki neutraliza el chakra, lo que quiere decir que mientras estemos en estas tierras no podremos luchar al 100%

-Ya veo, entonces solo hay que atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Naruto

-No será tan fácil, nosotros no usaríamos chakra pero ellos si- Contestó Sai rápidamente mientras corrían- Hay mucha desventaja, aparte ellos están muy bien armados por lo que veo

Después de moverse y posicionarse en otro lugar decidieron planear nuevamente una estrategia, era obvio que entrar por la fuerza no era factible, así que trataban de planear algo. Pero como siempre Sasuke estaba apartado del equipo, Sakura al verlo muy serio se acercó a él

-Sasuke ¿te pasa algo?- Pero no hubo respuesta de parte del Uchiha, esto enojó a Sakura, pero después de unos largos segundos contestó

-Me preocupa que ese idiota dañe a Hinata, tengo que ir por ella lo más pronto posible, Si la daña… Ya no me será útil para renacer el Clan Uchiha

-Qué? Sasuke sigues con tu plan? Eso es lo que te preocupa?... Ósea ese tipo puede hasta matarla y a ti lo único que te preocupa es tu estúpido Clan ¡ Aparte …. Todo lo que hemos pasado tu y yo y ….. Y no significa nada para ti… Yo aún te amo y … Y …Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha ¡

-Sakura, la verdad no necesito que me ames yo…

Sasuke estaba tratando de contestar algo que no hiriera mas a Sakura, el si la amaba, pero su prioridad no era el amor, si no la supervivencia de su existencia y con ello su preciado Clan …

Apenas se formaron unas palabras en sus labios cuando fueron nuevamente atacados, pero ahora no por dos simples guardias, ahora eran 15 o 20 y la pelea comenzó, fue inevitable y muy difícil para ellos visualizar entre la niebla que los cubría. El que más se movía era Sasuke quien para la sorpresa de todos usaba su Sharingan como si nada, mientras que los demás (incluyendo Naruto) estaban teniendo problemas para controlar su energía, algo en el lugar los debilitaba y entumecía sus cuerpos de una manera un poco asfixiante, pero aun así dieron una dura batalla.

Sakura estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su chakra al igual que todos, de repente se encontraba rodeada de 3 soldados quienes la tomaron de los brazos y piernas, Sakura quien generalmente tenía la fuerza para aniquilar a 100 hombres, estaba con el cuerpo entumecido. Naruto vio a su amiga en aquel predicamento y mientras corría hacia ella para ayudarla Sasuke pasó junto a Sakura ignorándola totalmente, y fue tras uno de los soldados que estaban atacando a Sai. Esta acción le pareció extraña ya que bien pudo darle una mano pero en cuestión de segundos Naruto ayudó a Sakura a liberarse.

Uno de aquellos soldados hizo una señal a los demás, quienes al verla pronto tomaron posición detrás del que había dado la seña, dejando a los ninjas algo confundidos. Prontamente el guardia lanzó un extraño artefacto hacia los ninjas quienes al verlo se extrañaron, aquel objeto cayó justo a los pies de Sakura, pero un grito de Sasuke los alertó

-Retrocedan es una bomba ¡

Todos miraron con miedo aquel pequeño objeto y procedieron a esquivarla, pero ya era tarde el artefacto estalló causando una extensa explosión que los arrojó a lugares distantes y diferentes. Al único que el Uchiha alcanzó a seguir con la mirada entre esa nube de humo y niebla fue a Naruto quien había sido lanzado fuertemente por aquella fuerte explosión y fue tras él, desapareciendo de la vista de los guardias que ya se habían adjudicado la victoria al no ver a nadie ahí en ese lugar.

-Volvamos tenemos que informar esto a la familia Otsutsuki- diciendo eso los guardias se retiraron.

Rato después

Naruto estaba detrás de una ventana muy extraña, en un lugar que nunca había visto, se levantó del piso y caminó para ver por aquella extraña ventana en forma triangular…. Lo que vio fue algo horrible, Hinata estaba en una cama que era por demás grande, lloraba y su cuerpo desnudo estaba lleno de sangre y con ambas manos cubría rostro

-Hinata ¡ Estas bien? …. Oiiii – gritaba Naruto a través de aquel vidrio y también lo golpeaba con su puño cerrado, pero la chica parecía no escucharlo.

De pronto apareció la imagen de un chico de cabellos blancos de tras de Naruto haciendo que el joven se diera vuelta a verlo, era él… La persona que le había quitado lo más preciado para él estaba parado justo en frente. La furia se dibujo en los ojos del Uzumaki quien apretaba sus puños y la mandíbula de la ira contenida, pero por más que su cuerpo quería ir a romperle la cabeza, no podía moverse…

-Otra vez tu? – Decía Toneri en una forma burlona- Hinata es mía, no importa lo que hagas, tus puños nunca me alcanzarán

Naruto hervía de rabia, y más porque a través de aquel cristal podía escuchar los sollozos de Hinata

-Si tocas a Hinata…. Te juro que jamás te perdonaré

-Tocarla? Te repito que ya es mía

-Hinataaaaaaaaaa

En eso Naruto se levantó del piso quedando sentado, Todo había sido un sueño….. Volteo a su alrededor y vio a Ino quien curaba sus heridas, al alzar un poco más la mirada vio a Sasuke y a Sai quienes estaban sentados frente a él, su mirada estaba muy seria

-Que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó el rubio algo confundido

-El enemigo nos descubrió y nos hizo volar con un explosivo que nunca habíamos visto – contestó la chica Yamanaka – Y ahora te estoy curando, todos salimos heridos en aquella explosión

-Ya veo, bajo la mirada Naruto, en serio ahora que recuerdo esos simples guardias absorbieron nuestro chakra y….. – Naruto interrumpió su comentario cuando con la mirada recorrió su alrededor

-¿En donde esta Sakura-chan? – Preguntó nuevamente el Uzumaki, quien al mencionarla vio que todos bajaron la mirada tratando de esquivar la suya- Oigan chicos no es gracioso, en donde está Saku….

-Ella no está aquí- dijo Sasuke con una voz tan fría que les heló el cuerpo- Después de la explosión te encontré a ti, después a los demás, pero Sakura no estaba por ninguna parte, la busque tratando de encontrar su chakra pero … No hay señales de ella, lo que nos da a entender que probablemente no sobrevivió a la explosión.

-Qué? Sakura-chan no puede ser derrotada por algo tan sencillo…. – Pronto Naruto utilizó el modo sabio para tratar de hallar algún resto de la presencia de Sakura, pero no encontró nada

-No es posible, Sakura-chan….. Ella….. Ella no puede caer por algo tan simple ¡ Nooooo- Gritaba el rubio ante los demás que solo lo miraban con tristeza

-Sasuke, porque no protegiste a Sakura-chan?

-Naruto ¡ No fue culpa de Sasuke-kun, como íbamos a saber que eso era una bomba – Trató de tranquilizarlo Ino pero fue en vano

Naruto se levantó del suelo y tomó a Sasuke por el cuello de su traje

-Tu debías proteger a Sakura ¡ Como rayos permitiste que le pasara algo? Eres un maldito, ni siquiera te interesa….. Que no hay alguien que realmente te interese aparte de ti mismo?

Sasuke no respondía, su mirada era totalmente fría, pero algo que solo Naruto notó es que también había una sensación muy rara en él…. Sasuke tomó el brazo de Naruto que lo sujetaba y la retiró

-Es posible que ella esté viva así que cállate dobe.

Naruto solo cayó de rodillas en el suelo lamentándose de todo

-Primero Hinata y luego Sakura, que buen compañero soy – Lo dijo amargamente, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía esconder el dolor que sentía, Ino fue y lo abrazó para tratar de consolarlo y Sai se colocó a un lado y puso su mano en su hombro, por el momento era todo lo que podían hacer.

Sasuke se retiró un poco de ellos, les daba la espalda, pero el Uchiha sintió un dolor en su pecho, un dolor que solo había sentido cuando pasó lo de la muerte de sus padres y que se volvió a repetir con la muerte de Itachi, su hermano. Las lágrimas se agrupaban en los ojos de Sasuke, aunque el flequillo le tapaba perfectamente la mirada se notaba que lloraba en silencio, miles de recuerdos se agruparon en su mente de la pelirosa; pensar que ese mismo día el la había despreciado una vez mas y aún así ella lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, aun cuando el mismo fue un ninja renegado Sakura nunca lo había dejado de amar. Unos días antes, esa chica que a él siempre le había parecido empalagosa, ridícula y molesta se había entregado al él y él a ella en un acto de amor que hasta ese momento entendió que no solo fue de una noche.

Los ninjas decidieron pasar la noche en ese lugar, después de todo estaban heridos y cansados, al día siguiente planearían una nueva estrategia para entrar a los dominios de Toneri.

Por otro lado

Una chica despertaba, estaba recostada en una cama un poco modesta, Alzó la mirada en busca de algo conocido pero nada, todo era monótono y casi del mismo color blanco tanto las paredes como el piso. La chica se levantó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, al hacerlo vio que estaba vestida diferente a como ella se recordaba. Al mirarse en un espejo que colgaba de la pared se vio completamente vestida de blanco, sus cabellos rosados estaban desordenados y algo quemados.

-En dónde estoy? – Se preguntó Sakura- Como rayos llegue aquí?

En eso la joven Haruno escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abrió lo que hizo que se pusiera en guardia, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era una señora, sus cabellos eran blancos, llevaba mucho maquillaje y un kimono blanco con rojo, parecía alguna especie de sacerdotisa.

-Veo que ya te has despertado pequeña – dijo la mujer

-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hago aquí?- Preguntó la pelirosa

-Te encontramos tirada en uno de los muros, seguro que fue por aquella explosión, dicen los guardias que había intrusos merodeando por aquí, ¿supongo que tu eres la chica que mandaron para la limpieza verdad? Pobre pequeña, eres nueva aquí en la mansión Otsutsuki y te tocó vivir un altercado

-¿Quiere decir que estoy dentro de la mansión Otsutsuki? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

-Así es, hoy llegaron chicas nuevas para trabajar aquí y supongo que eres una verdad?- Preguntó la señora desconfiando un poco

-Haaaa…. Claro que si, emmmm digo si no porque más estaría en este lugar- dijo Sakura agitando su mano y una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su cabeza

-Bien si ya estás bien te daré una vuelta por el lugar, después de todo tienes que conocer todo y familiarizarte con esta mansión ya que como te habrán explicado…. Este será tu nuevo hogar, las chicas que entramos aquí jamás salimos, vivimos para servir a la familia Otsutsuki, nunca debemos desobedecer a nadie, debemos ser atentas y educadas… Entendiste

-Si señora – Sakura contestó seriamente, pero en su cabeza pensaba que de una extraña manera había logrado infiltrarse dentro de la mansión Otsutsuki, podía reunir información de el paradero de Hinata y con suerte ver si había alguna debilidad del gran poder de aquella familia.

La señora le indicó a Sakura que salieran para mostrarle el lugar que era enorme, había muchas habitaciones, muchas vacías, otras eran de empleados y otros eran estudios llenos de libros, manuscritos y reliquias familiares.

-Disculpe, en donde está la familia Otsutsuki, no veo a nadie por estos lugares, solo hay algunos empleados y marionetas?- Preguntó Sakura a la mujer que la guiaba- ¿Cuándo los puedo conocer?

-Ellos están en las habitaciones reales, justo al final de todos estos cuartos, pero es mejor que no los conozcas, ellos son personas muy poderosas – respondió la mujer

-Humm? ¿Por qué? – Creo que debemos saber para quien trabajamos ¿O no?

-Niña, haces muchas preguntas- volvió a contestar aquella mujer – La familia Otsutsuki es una familia muy reservada, casi no habla con los empleados así que no vayas a ser imprudente y más ahora que el primogénito el señor Toneri va a casarse, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sakura al escuchar esto se puso alerta y pensó que tal vez, si actuaba bien y jugaba sus cartas con habilidad con esa gente podía saber la ubicación exacta de su amiga y salir de ahí las dos juntas.

-Ho en serio habrá una boda? – Fingía Sakura preguntando con dulzura- Y quien es la afortunada chica que eligió su majestad Toneri?

-¿Afortunada? Jajajajaja No me hagas reír, que acaso no haz escuchado la clase de persona que es Toneri? – Contestó la mujer

-Bueno, algo- volvió a fingir la joven pelirosa

-La familia Otsutsuki es muy respetada en todas las aldeas, de hecho ellos no participan en las guerras ni en conflictos, son muy pacifistas a pesar del enorme poder que tienen, pero el hijo del señor Homura (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: así le puse al papá de Toneri se lo inventé en vez de Hamura)…. Toneri desde niño fue muy prepotente, acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba, cosas, paseos, y chicas sobre todo, por eso te dije que es mejor que no lo conozcas, Créeme que la clave de una vida tranquila en este lugar es no toparte con él.

-¿Tanto asi?

-El joven Toneri ya se ha metido con varias empleadas de aquí, las golpeaba salvajemente, las violaba y cuando alguna llegaba a salir embarazada….. Simplemente las eliminaba, si alguna vez llegas a verlo, lo mejor es que ni siquiera levantes la mirada entendiste…. Por eso ahora que va a contraer nupcias compadezco a la chica, si no es del agrado del amo Toneri… La matará

-Hai…- Sakura estaba asqueada del relato que la mujer le acababa de contar pero no se intimidaba con eso, ella debía encontrar a su amiga Hinata y ayudarla, pero no para entregársela a Sasuke y sus planes reproductivos… Si no para que Hinata fuera libre, ya no le importaba si Sasuke se preocupaba por ella, ahora para Sakura la prioridad había cambiado, si ella estaba dentro su misión era encontrarla y salir de ahí, ahora por la seguridad de ambas.

La mujer siguió llevando a Sakura de un lado a otro mostrándole el lugar después de casi una hora de recorrido llegaron a las habitaciones reales.

-Aquí son las habitaciones de la familia, solo te las muestro por ahora, como tú eres nueva no debes acercarte a este lugar sin algún permiso ¿entiendes?

-Si - Sakura pensó que en alguna de esas habitaciones podría estar Hinata- disculpe ¿aquí es en donde está la gran familia Otsutsuki y la prometida del señor Toneri?

-La familia si, la prometida no…. Ella no pisará estos lugares hasta la boda – continuó la mujer- Esa chica está en una habitación que el amo Toneri mando adecuar solo para ella, pero no se nos permite ir para allá a menos que nos asignen limpieza o llevarle de comer. Eres la primera chica que pregunta tanto ¿Porque?

-Hee? Bueno…. Eso es…. Porque si ya vamos a trabajar aquí de por vida me gustaría saber todo para conservar el trabajo jajajajaja – Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, no quería levantar sospechas, por lo menos no ahora, Por lo visto Toneri trataba mal al personal, tarde o temprano habría alguien que le contara mas sobre aquella extraña familia.

-Bien, es todo por hoy, te llevaré de nuevo a tu habitación descansa por hoy por que mañana comienza tu trabajo a partir de las 5 am – Sakura puso cara de fastidio, odiaba levantarse temprano-

Al dia siguiente

Hinata despertó en su cama, seguía adolorida pero trataba de moverse para sacudirse el dolor, se metió a darse un baño y se quedó un rato bajo el agua, pensando en ¿qué podía hacer? Realmente no tenía opciones, aunque lo único de lo que ella estaba cien por ciento segura es de Naruto no dejaría de buscarla, eso la consolaba en algún aspecto, definitivamente Naruto era de los que nunca se daban por vencidos, pero había varias cosas que lo harían difícil. Aparte aunque Naruto la encontrara ¿cómo podría ir nuevamente con él si su hermana estaba en peligro? Eso la desanimaba, por más que buscaba alguna salida no la encontraba.

Hinata salió después de un buen rato de estar bajo el agua, se vistió y regresó nuevamente al cuarto en donde estaba encerrada y se puso a cepillar su cabello. De pronto un toquido en la puerta le quitó la tranquilidad y más al ver que la puerta se abría, el miedo de que fuera Toneri la invadió nuevamente, sentía asco y un miedo muy fuerte de parte de él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga Sakura entrar con una bandeja de comida en la habitación

-Sa… Sakura-chan – Los ojos de la peliazul se inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su amiga en aquel sombrío lugar y de inmediato se levantó a abrazarla.

-Hinata, mírate como estas ¡Por dios,- Sakura le tocaba el rostro a la chica el cual tenía lleno de moretones y golpes, Trató de usar su chakra curativo pero no servia-

-Sakura aquí no funciona el chakra, toda la mansión está cubierta por un extraño poder al que llaman Tenseigan el cual inhibe el chakra, solo las personas con Kekkei Genkai pueden usarlo, por cierto ¿Cómo entraste aquí?.

-Hinata, por ahora no puedo hablar mucho contigo, pero te prometo que saldremos juntas de esto ¿Esta bien? ….. Regresaré, solo tengo que averiguar cómo poder hacer que Naruto y los demás puedan entrar aquí.- Le dijo con mucha seguridad la pelirosa a su amiga

-¿Naruto está aquí? – los ojos de la chica comenzaron a lagrimear

-Aún no, ellos están afuera del lugar, no pueden entrar aún, yo entre por una extraña situación, pero ya que estoy aquí no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad, así que juntas soportemos esto hasta que hallemos una solución ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai

Una voz fuerte que venía de afuera de la habitación interrumpió el momento

-Date prisa niña, el amo Toneri no quiere que hablemos con su prometida.

-Ya voy- dijo Sakura dejándole la comida a su amiga- Nos vemos Hinata…. Y sobre todo no te rindas- diciendo esto Sakura salió de la habitación

Hinata no lo podía creer, Sakura había logrado entrar ahí, y no solo eso, Naruto estaba afuera tratando de llegar a ella, la felicidad la invadió haciendo que dibujara una sonrisa en su aporreado rostro, el solo pensar en Naruto la hacía feliz, tanto que por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar comió a gusto.

Más tarde Toneri entró a la habitación de Hinata

-Hola amor, mira lo que te traje- en una mesa le dejó un par de agujas y estambre – Una buena mujer debe ser atenta con su esposo así que quiero que me regales algo, que tal si tejes una bufanda para mí.

La chica le temía, pero dado a que Sakura ya estaba infiltrada ahí tenía un poco de mas seguridad así que decidió obedecer.

-Sí, lo haré

-Excelente, lo vez amor, si eres obediente nuestra vida juntos será hermosa y seremos una familia feliz, tendremos muchos hijos y nuestra felicidad será completa, una buena mujer debe complacer en todo a su esposo- Decía Toneri mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven Hyuga.

Hinata nuevamente entro en un estado muy tenso al sentir las manos del chico albino en su cintura y su rostro lo pegaba al de ella susurrándole al oído

-Ya ansío nuestra boda, para poseerte completamente, no sabes las ganas que tengo de ti- Lo decía mientras con una de sus manos tocaba deseosamente uno de sus pechos, la Hyuga solo podía quedarse quieta y cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Mientras fuera de la mansión los ninjas estaban reunidos nuevamente

-Las opciones se nos acaban- decía un preocupado Sai

-Realmente son muy fuertes

Naruto estaba sentado en una roca, les daba la espalda a sus compañeros, estaba sumergido en una extraña oscuridad que hacía mucho que no sentía, se sentía culpable de no haber podido proteger a Hinata y de no haber hecho nada por Sakura, ahora había perdido a dos personas muy valiosas para él. Antes le echaba la culpa a Sasuke, pero después solo llegaba a la conclusión que la culpa era solo suya

-Chicos creo que lo mejor es retirarnos – dijo el rubio a sus compañeros

-¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Sai, Sasuke solo levantó una ceja

-No quiero arriesgar más vidas inocentes, realmente no quiero ponerlos en peligro, No… No quiero perder más amigos ¡- casi lo gritó el Uzumaki

Hubo un extraño e incomodo silencio, que después de un momento Ino habló

-Naruto, estamos aquí por voluntad propia, ni tu ni nadie nos está obligando…. Hemos venido por nuestra amiga Hinata, ella haría lo mismo por nosotros.

-Yo solo viene por que vino Ino- dijo Sai imprudentemente cosa que hizo que Ino lo golpeara en el estómago

-Pero…

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le propinó un puñetazo muy fuerte en el rostro

-Sasuke¡ qué te pasa? – grito Ino pero Sai la detuvo para que no fuera hacia ellos

-Si quieres rendirte Dobe hazlo ¡ Eso es lo mucho que decías que amabas a esa chica? Ja…. Mentiras…. Míranos, Sakura nunca dudó en lo que era lo correcto y nosotros tampoco lo haremos, así que si quieres largarte, hazlo, renuncia a ella y también a ser Hokage a nadie le importas, pero si eres un verdadero hombre y un verdadero ninja demuéstralo.

-Sasuke…. –Naruto solo se sobaba el rostro mientras se levantaba del piso donde lo había dejado el golpe de Sasuke

Tenía razón, Sasuke tenía toda la jodida razón…..

-Realmente amas a Hinata Hyuga? – le preguntó Sasuke al rubio

-Si

-Entonces rendirte no es una opción-

-Ahora todos escúchenme bien, entraremos a esa mansión a la fuerza, habrá mucho caos y alboroto, pero si logramos pasar a los guardias y entrar ahí tal vez lo lograremos- Prácticamente ordenó Sasuke a los demás, pero de repente una voz lo interrumpió

-Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas

-Heee? Shikamaru- gritó Naruto al ver a sus amigos ahí, pero no solo era él … también estaba Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock lee y Chouji -Como rayos?

-Pues verás, cuando vimos que la cosa era seria les envié un mensaje con una de mis aves de tinta- dijo Sai

-Hoooo Sai te amo – le dijo Ino a su novio

-Baka, yo también, tanto que podría besarte- le comentó Naruto a Sai lleno de felicidad al haber convocado a sus amigos para aquel singular rescate

-Bueno si insistes- Sai en un extraño movimiento le plantó un beso a Naruto en los labios cosa que fue visto con mucha repulsión por parte de sus amigos

-Idiota no vuelvas a hacer eso …. Diaaaaaack – se quejaba el rubio

-Vaya, por fin pasó con alguien que no fui yo- pensaba Sasuke

-Y bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos podremos entrar y rescatar a Hinata-chan –Gritó Kiba

-Si… arigatoo amigos.

BIEN HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO, GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO CREANME QUE ESTOY SUPER OCUPADA, PERO COMO LES DIJE ANTES…. NO LO VOY A AVANDONAR…. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO….. SI A ALGUIEN LE MOLESTÓ QUE HICIERA A TONERI MALO GOMEN, PERO ME INSPIRÉ EN EDDIE GLUSKIN DE OUTLAST PARA HACERLE ESA PERSONALIDAD TAN GORE….. EN FIN NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y UNA VEZ MAS GOMEN


	13. Los fugitivos Capítulo 13

HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC…. COMO DIJE A TONERI LO ESTOY PONIENDO DE MALO MUUUY MALO Y MEDIO MISOGENO, PERO ESPERO QUE LA TRAMA LES GUSTE …..POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO SE CENTRA UN POCO MAS EN SAKURAY SU EXTRAÑO PLAN… SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CAPITULO 13

"Una historia retorcida"

-Hinata si eres una buena chica y te comportas bien, todo será felicidad, recuerda que una buena esposa debe tener bien a su hombre y ser sumamente obediente, debes atenderme en todo lo que yo te pida, si haces todo eso, no habrá problema y nuestra vida será maravillosa

-Te imaginas como serán nuestros hijos? Apuesto a que si, serán hermosos y tú serás una gran madre para ellos… Y yo seré su ejemplo a seguir, serán grandes y fuertes, tendrán tus ojos y mi cabello, y todo será perfecto cariño – Decía Toneri mientras acariciaba los largos y azulados cabellos de la Hyuga quien yacía recostada en la ridículamente gran cama que estaba en su habitación y el chico estaba junto a ella.

La joven estaba totalmente inmóvil, las palabras de el joven peliblanco ni siquiera llegaban a su cabeza con la claridad que debía de ser, solo pensaba en que aquella efímera felicidad que le había provocado ver a su amiga Sakura ahí y lo que ella le había dicho, de ninguna forma podía ser. Hinata estaba ahí por voluntad propia, si no era ella, sería su pequeña hermana y ahora que era prisionera en esa enorme mansión, había podido comprobar aquella fuerza legendaria de la familia Otsutsuki ya que en más de una ocasión el joven había usado su jutsu para inmovilizar a la primogénita Hyuga y gracias a eso él, la agredía como quería, era un desquiciado con las mujeres era obvio, cualquier cosa que no le gustara que la chica hiciera era merecedora de un golpe o alguna cortadura provocada por este, Toneri amaba provocar dolor y es algo que sabía hacer muy bien tanto física como psicológicamente .

Hinata estaba más que acostumbrada al dolor, eso no era lo que más le pesaba, su padre desde muy pequeña se había encargado de acostumbrarla a eso y más, lo que a la peliazul mas la entristecía es el no poder estar al lado de Naruto, lo extrañaba y estaba más que preocupada por él, si lo que Sakura le había dicho es que ellos estaban fuera de la mansión tratando de entrar en un extraño rescate sin sentido para ella. Aunque de alguna forma pudieran entrar, ella no podría irse, solo había dos personas que Hinata amara con todo el corazón…. A Hanabi su hermana y a Naruto y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por que ellos dos estuvieran bien, aun si se trataba de renunciar a su propia felicidad.

La joven estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Toneri estaba más que furioso detrás de ella, se sorprendió al ser jalada de los cabellos y puesta de pie en un instante.

-En que piensas hermosa? –Toneri lo decía de una manera demasiado fría para la frase que había pronunciado – Que te perturba como para que no me respondas lo que te pregunté más de dos veces?

Hinata ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le había dicho Toneri, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por otras cosas, como la seguridad de sus amigos, pero aun así guardó la calma y trató de tranquilizar al joven de cabello blanco.

-Pe….Pensaba en…. En la boda- Contestó la Hyuga con algo de pesar en sus palabras debido al fuerte agarre del chico, pero eso pareció funcionar

-Ha sí, la boda- Respondió él, soltando los largos cabellos de Hinata y tomándola suavemente del hombro- Yo también ansió ese día, pero no te preocupes amor, será lo más pronto posible, sobre todo porque ya no aguanto las ganas de que seas mía.

Hinata se puso muy tensa al escuchar eso, pero trató de mantener la calma

-Bueno mi querida flor, tengo que irme por ahora, pero regresaré pronto y….. Espero ver mi bufanda terminada para entonces – Se despidió el joven con una delicada y retorcida sonrisa en su boca, diciendo eso le dio un suave beso en la frente a Hinata y salió por la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes poner llave por fuera.

La joven Hyuga se quedó aliviada al ver como Toneri se había ido pacíficamente, lo que él decía era verdad, si ella no hacía nada que lo alterara todo estaría bien, estaba dispuesta a fingir, pero lo que no sabía es si esa actuación podría durar para siempre, después de todo ese sería su nuevo hogar….. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse emocionada, muy en su interior sabía que Naruto estaba cerca y que iría por ella, eso de alguna manera la motivaba, así que se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas que había en aquella enorme habitación y se puso a tejer, no una bufanda como se la había pedido Toneri, ella tejía una bufanda roja, igual a aquel hilo que ella imaginaba que la unía a su único amor….. Naruto.

Por otra parte, en algún lugar de aquella enorme mansión que más que una casa parecía una enorme fortaleza, Sakura hacía su trabajo de investigación, junto con horribles e incansables trabajos de limpieza, decoración y cocina que se le habían sido encargados. Nada difícil para una kunoichi de su altura, en cada habitación siempre había algo, ya sean pinturas, estatuillas o simplemente con las conversaciones entre empleados, agrupaba información sobre aquella misteriosa familia, y sobre todo lo que Hinata le había mencionado…. "El tenseigan" ese extraño poder que inhibía el chakra, por más que ella trataba de preguntar o averiguar sobre ese tema los empleados no sabían que era, otros solo se limitaron a decir que era el tesoro de la familia Otsutsuki, pero no sabían mas. Una de las empleadas más antiguas de ese lugar le había dicho que era mejor no preguntar nada, esas eran cosas que solo la familia principal manejaba.

-Si no encuentro como deshacer ese jutsu, Naruto, Sasuke y los demás no podrán entrar, así que debo juntar más pistas, sobre eso- Se decía la pelirosa mientras veía unos pergaminos que estaban colgados en las paredes, pero para ella no eran legibles, solo parecían muy antiguos….. De pronto una voz la asustó por completo.

-No deberías esta husmeando por aquí – le dijo un chico de cabellos blancos al igual que su piel- No es digno de una damisela

Sakura se alarmó un poco al ver directamente a Toneri quien se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la chica.

-Lo siento mucho Otsutsuki-sama- contestó

El joven la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo solo para percatarse que aquella chica de cabellos rosados era totalmente diferente a la servidumbre habitual, sus ojos verdes como el jade llamaron totalmente la atención del peliblanco.

-Tu…. Eres nueva? Jamás te había visto

-Etto… Si, con mucho gusto vengo a servirle- La Haruno hizo una inclinación en forma de reverencia, aunque le sobraran ganas de partirle la cabeza a golpes, lo cierto es que estaba en territorio enemigo y si actuaba mal, estaría claramente en desventaja.

-Vamos hermosa, no seas tan formal…. Tú puedes llamarme Toneri- Dijo el primogénito de la familia quien suavemente le levantó la cabeza del mentón con su mano- Eres muy linda, espero que este hogar sea de tu agrado

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa al sentir la cercanía del chico, sobre todo por los rumores que había de parte de él a la servidumbre y más al ver como su amiga terminó en un estado deplorable a causa de las manos de este. La pelirosa recordó los consejos que su sabia madre le dio en más de una ocasión "Hay hombres de todo tipo, la mayoría son idiotas, pero hay buenos como malos, hay unos que incluso llegan a levantarle la mano a las mujeres, esos no son hombres son unos cobardes miserables, si algún día llegas a toparte con uno, mantén la calma, no hagas nada que detone su agresión y cuando puedas rómpele la cabeza en 2, si no puedes hacerlo por alguna razón espera y pide ayuda "…. Así que Sakura tomó una actitud humilde, mantuvo la calma y le contestó con mucha naturalidad al joven.

-Muchas gracias Toneri-sama

El chico solo acarició su suave cabello rosado y se dio la media vuelta despidiéndose de ella muy educadamente, lo que hizo que la joven suspirara de alivio al ver que se marchaba. No obstante, después de aquel pequeño pero perturbador encuentro siguió buscando pistas de aquello llamado "Tenseigan"

Mientras fuera de la enorme mansión, el equipo estaba listo para entrar en acción.

Repasemos el plan, antes de llegar aquí con ustedes rodeamos el perímetro y nos dimos cuenta que por los lados de la mansión hay pocos guardias, entraremos por ahí lo más discretamente posible.

-Chicos, gracias por ayudarnos… De verdad muchas gracias

-Naruto, no importa lo que pase, siempre los apoyaremos- Contestó Kiba- Bueno más a Hinata que a ti

-Oye, no tenías que decir eso último, A menos que…. Haaaaaa no me digas que a ti también te gusta Hinata ¡ Kiba

-Heeee…. No… Bueno…. No estamos discutiendo eso Naruto- Volvió a decir el chico perro, Naruto solo lo vio con sus azules ojos entre cerrados

-Bien todos listos?- Preguntó el Nara

-Si Shikamaru, estamos listos…. Bueno menos Sasuke- contestó Kiba volteando a ver al Uchiha quien estaba retirado del grupo -Qué rayos le pasa? Naruto ve a hablar con él

-Denme un momento con él – diciendo esto el rubio caminó hacia el Uchiha

-Que quieres dobe?

-Vas a venir y ayudarnos?

-Para qué? Sabes que trabajar en equipo no es lo mío, además su plan es un tanto estúpido

-Hace un rato me dijiste que no me rindiera, yo…. Yo también estoy triste por Sakura y no sé porque, pero pienso que ella está viva.- dijo el rubio poniendo la mano en el hombro se Sasuke

-Crees que estoy triste por eso? No me hagas reír Naruto- Contestó sarcásticamente el moreno, pero por el tono de sus palabras era muy notorio el dolor que tenía en su interior- Ella no significa nada para mi

-A no? Entonces porque quieres quedarte aquí afuera?... Lo que tú quieres hacer es buscarla por tu cuenta…. O me equivoco? Ha sufrido al igual que tu y sabes que ella y solo ella te ama incondicionalmente, pero sabes algo…. Sakura es mucho más fuerte que tu, ella admite sus sentimientos y no los esconde como tú lo haz echo mil veces, así que déjate de estupideces y ven con nosotros, algo me dice que Sakura está planeando algo y ella está cerca así que no debemos rendirnos

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de molestia, el Uzumaki había dado en el clavo, pero no pensaba admitirlo obviamente.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo iré por mi cuenta- El Uchiha saltó fuera de la vista de todos.

-Sasuke

-Bien como dijiste Shikamaru, que bueno que no contamos a Sasuke en el equipo- Dijo Chouji burlonamente

-Como sea, Todos listos? –

-Haii

Al instante se movieron en pequeños grupos de 2 personas para evitar ser detectados y se posicionaron en una de las entradas laterales del lugar en donde afortunadamente para ellos solo había un solo guardia o eso es lo que parecía.

Shikamaru lanzó su jutsu de sombras a uno de los soldados que vigilaban uno de los grandes murales que rodeaban esa mansión, al tener el control de este hizo que realizara un jutsu para abrirse paso en aquella barrera que había ahí la cual hacia que casi no pudieran moverse, pero al romper aquel ambiente denso de energía anti-chakra pudieron pasar casi inadvertidamente, al entrar se toparon con el resto de los guardias quienes custodiaban un especie de almacén, pero como fueron prácticamente sorprendidos entre todos acabaron con ellos rápidamente, la sorpresa fue que aquel almacén que había ahí estaba lleno de ropa y armas que los mismos guardias utilizaban en batalla…. La idea inmediatamente fue la obvia, todos tomaron ropa y se cambiaron… Se veían igual que los mismos guardias, así pasarían desapercibidos siempre y cuando no hicieran nada extraño

Aunque por un momento rompieron aquella barrera, sus cuerpos no podían canalizar bien el chakra, antes de entrar Shikamaru les había explicado la investigación previa que había hecho, sobre aquella familia y su extraño poder, lo que le parecía una misión suicida, pero aun así estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar a sus amigos.

Por otro lado Sasuke había llegado al otro lado de la mansión, él decidió entrar por su cuenta, para él la barrera no era nada gracias a la sangre Uchiha que poseía, por aquella razón decidió entrar solo, para Sasuke sus antiguos compañeros solo le estorbarían. Su corazón estaba dolido, quebrado y en cada paso que daba sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho, aquel dolor que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía, esa sensación de ausencia y de soledad. Si era verdad que Sakura no le dolía entonces ¿porque se sentía así tan mal y tan solitario?, No, definitivamente él ya se había resignado a una vida sin ella, lo importante era el clan Uchiha y por ello debía traer a Hinata de vuelta, pero…. Por más que se había resignado a estar sin ella, mínimo sabría que estaba ahí, cualquier día podría ir a verla, o encontrarla por mera casualidad… Pero ahora Sakura no estaría más esperándolo.

La ira apareció en el Uchiha y destrozó con su espada a cada guardia que se encontró no dejando ni siquiera uno con vida, recordaba que esas personas le habían quitado un pedazo de él que ni siquiera Sasuke estaba consciente de haber tenido. A sí que paso tras paso, cortaba algún cuello, desgarraba algún torso o mutilaba algún brazo, tratando de encontrar algún alivio a su dolor, pero esto simplemente no sucedía.

Dentro de la mansión, la familia Otsutsuki fue alertada por la presencia de Sasuke, mas no de los demás ninjas que se habían infiltrado, asi que el líder del Clan Otsutsuki, el padre de Toneri fue en aquella dirección, Toneri ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en ir, ya que anteriormente ya habían recibido ataques en vanos intentos por apoderarse de su extraño poder, así que Toneri lo tomaba con toda la calma del mundo.

Mientras en otra parte de la mansión el equipo en donde estaba Naruto seguía avanzando entre la casa

-Qué bueno que no nos hemos topado a nadie que desconfié de nosotros.- dijo Ino

-Sí, pero no hay que bajar la guardia- contestó Kiba

-Shhhh, lo bueno es que al parecer algo llamó la atención de todos, vi correr a un numero grande de guardias hacia el lado oeste- avisó Shikamaru- Así será difícil encontrar a Hinata, creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos

-Separarse? Noooo así correremos más peligro

-Ino tu vas con Sai – dijo Shikamaru con su cara de fastidio

-Haa bueno entonces está bien – Contestó la rubia con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa visualizando a su pareja y tomándolo del brazo

Los equipos se dividieron Chouji fue con Shino y Rok Lee, Kiba fue junto con Ino y Sai y Naruto fue con Shikamaru y Tenten… Pero antes de separarse Shino colocó uno de sus insectos come chakra entre las ropas de sus amigos, con el se comunicarían y sería más fácil localizarlos. El plan era simple, encontrar a Hinata y de paso el Tenseigan. Los equipos se dividieron entre los amplios pasillos de la mansión.

Mientras tanto, Toneri se levantó de sus aposentos, aunque había sido notificado de aquel extraño intruso que atacaba, la verdad era que no le importaba, dentro de su mente solo estaba aquella pequeña moza de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, la cual había llamado su atención más de la cuenta. En su primer encuentro el vio su delgado cuerpo envuelto en un kimono corto un poco más arriba de la rodilla que dejaba ver parte de sus piernas y su cintillo ajustado delineaba su cintura y sus caderas. No recordaba haber visto una chica así entre la servidumbre así que fue a buscarla, definitivamente no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así ya que en su retorcida imaginación, una vez casado no podría serle "infiel" a su esposa.

Rato después, Sakura entro a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, ya que estaba llena de miles de libros y pergaminos que parecían sumamente antiguos.

-Definitivamente podré encontrar algo aquí- pensó la joven, quien despues de centrar su atención en varios libros que estaban en la estantería, uno en particular llamó la atención de la joven, "Las memorias de Hamura" es lo que tenía escrito al abrir la pasta del libro, pero un ruido detrás de ella la sacó de su concentración y metió el pequeño diario en la bolsa que traía de suministros de limpieza.

-Hola pequeña, sigues perdida?- Decía Toneri mientras se acercaba a ella

-Emmm No, lo que pasa es que….. Me dijeron que viniera a limpiar aquí y…..

-No sabes mentir – Dijo el joven albino dibujando una aterradora y al mismo tiempo tierna sonrisa en su rostro- Aquí solo vienen los empleados que llevan más de 50 años trabajando, no es posible que te dijeran eso… A menos que – de repente su cara se ensombreció- Si es verdad dime quien fue y mataré a quien te haya dicho eso por faltar a las reglas de la familia.

Sakura se puso nerviosa y decidió usar otra táctica

-Haaa no, la verdad me perdí de nuevo, esta casa es muy grande, lo siento Toneri-sama

-Ya veo, por aquí pequeña te llevaré personalmente a dar una vuelta por la mansión

Sakura trataba de no tensionarse más, pero al mismo tiempo vio una pequeña posibilidad de sacarle la información que necesitaba, también estaba el caso que no funcionara y la atacara pero ella no era tan dulce como su amiga Hinata, Sakura definitivamente estaba dispuesta a morir pero no sin antes haberle quebrado un par de huesos.

Mientras esto pasaba Sasuke seguía avanzando, ya había matado a más de 100 guardias, lo que no le importaba, el mataría a quien fuera necesario, el escudo anti chakra no le afectaba debido a su herencia Uchiha así que para él no era problema alguno, por eso decidió dejar a los demás atrás y por su cuenta, para él solo serían un estorbo, si ellos no podían utilizar chakra se vería en la penosa necesidad de estarlos protegiendo haciéndolo más vulnerable. –Ha, que patético- pensaba el Uchiha, por esa razón era tan importante para él conservar su sangre y si era posible, mejorarla, por eso se había encaprichado con aquella chica de cabellos largos y azules, porque con ella y solo con ella su sangre pasaría de generación en generación.

Sasuke Uchiha seguía luchando, cuando de pronto una figura masculina apareció ante él, divisó unos cabellos largos y blancos, del cual sobresalían unas pequeños huesos parecidos a unas astas, su piel y sus ojos blancos, muy parecidos al Byakugan de los Hyuga, pero no iguales, su vestimenta era muy similar a la del Sabio de los 6 caminos y su chakra era muy denso, tanto que el Uchiha dudó un poco en atacarlo inmediatamente, lo que hizo fue quedarse parado ante él y observarlo fijamente tratando de leer cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

El jefe de los Otsutsuki levantó una mano hacia el moreno, después de unos segundos la bajo y dijo:

-Ya veo, tu posees kekkei genkai

-Y que con eso? – Contestó fríamente Sasuke

-Contigo esta barrera no funciona, pero osaste usurpar el hogar de mi familia, así que no serás perdonado – Los ojos del Otsutsuki comenzaron a brillar

Sasuke comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación de malestar en todo su cuerpo, el pecho le dolía y sus piernas se doblaron lo que hizo que callera de rodillas soltando su espada, se le dificultaba moverse y por tanto hasta su respiración se vio afectada, después de esos extraños síntomas llegó una parálisis en todo su cuerpo. El Uchiha no podía moverse, por más que trataba de mover sus brazos o piernas no podía, hasta le costaba enfocar la vista, pero lo que escuchó del Otsutsuki hizo que el temor se apoderara de él.

-Niño ingenuo, entraste aquí sin saber el gran poder que tiene esta familia, nosotros somos famosos por la anulación de chakra, en personas sin poder de línea sanguínea la barrera anula su chakra, pero los poseedores de Kekkei Genkai no son afectados, para eso usamos el poder que nos da el Tenseigan y controlamos su sangre, lo que hace que sean títeres para nosotros….

Terminando de decir eso, muchos guardias se reunieron alrededor de Sasuke

-Espósenlo y llévenlo a un calabozo, después de la boda de mi Hijo con su prometida, el prisionero será eliminado- ordenó el mayor de los Otsutsuki, a lo que los guardias no tardaron en hacerlo, poniendo decenas de sellos en su cuerpo para que no pudiera moverse y escapar.

Los guardias prácticamente lo llevaron a rastras, el Uchiha no podía moverse debido a las ataduras, y gracias a los sellos que le fueron colocados su chakra no fluía, lo que le impediría escapar de la manera en la que cualquier ninja lo hará con facilidad.

Mientras que en otra parte muy cerca de ahí, en el patio de la mansión, la cual era adornada por una hermosa fuente hecha de mármol y bellas flores blancas el menor de los Otsutsuki llevaba a Sakura por los alrededores, diciendo la historia y funcionabilidad de cada lugar que visitaban. A la chica ya le comenzaba a incomodar la presencia del joven albino, debido a que en varias ocasiones el chico repegaba su cuerpo con el de ella, pero en la mente de la pelirosa su trabajo era averiguar lo más posible de él, así que con todo el asco del mundo aguantaba los roces descarados que Toneri le daba.

-Y estos son los grandes jardines de la familia, ¿no te parecen hermosos? Las flores blancas solo brotan en invierno, asi que aun falta para que aparezcan completamente, no te parece algo fabuloso?- le dijo Toneri a la pelirosa

-Si, es asombroso Toneri-sama – Inner Sakura: Waaaa que horrible lugar, aquí todo es blanco, que no tienen otro color más vivo?, es el lugar más tedioso que he conocido – Claro que todo esto solo lo pensó

-Sabes pequeña niña, tú me agradas mucho, eres una chica muy hermosa y tu cabello sobresale mucho- Le comentó el joven peliblanco mientras le acariciaba el cabello de frente

Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse incómoda ante esta situación y sobre todo porque en ese enorme jardín pasaban empleados que solo la miraban con lástima al estar ahí con Toneri y se murmuraban entre ellos, la chica recordó aquellas palabras de la mujer le dijo cuando entró ahí. "Si el amo Toneri se fija en ti…. Estas muerta" así que trató de re dirigir la conversación

-Gracias mi señor, me siento alagada pero que dirá su hermosa prometida si le viera diciendo cosas como esta.

Toneri se molestó ante la declaración de la chica, pero no tanto para perder los estribos.

-Pues verás niña, mi prometida no diría nada, ella es una mujer obediente, aunque me ha costado un poco entrenarla para ello- esto le provocó a Sakura mucha ira pero el Otsutsuki siguió hablando- No dirá nada ya que aún no estamos casados….. Cuando yo sea su esposo oficialmente jamás me atrevería a engañarla, un buen esposo debe serle fiel a su esposa y nunca engañarla…. Pero mientras que la boda no se haya realizado, aun soy libre preciosa mía.

Sakura estaba asqueada con la respuesta del joven y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de una marcha hizo que ambos desviaran la mirada en aquella dirección, un grupo de 8 guardias estaban pasando por el lugar en un paso de perfecta sincronía, y entre ellos un joven que luchaba por caminar, sus brazos y piernas yacían encadenados y su cuerpo estaba lleno de diversos sellos de papel, pero con poderoso chakra recesivo. La pelirosa no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quién era el prisionero, lo que hizo que dibujara un semblante lleno de preocupación.

Después de ver a los guardias con el prisionero Toneri volvió a ver a la chica quien tenía su vista perdida en aquella escena, el joven aprovecho esta situación para levantar el rostro de la pelirosa y plantarle un beso en los labios con tal fuerza que Sakura no alcanzó siquiera a apretar los labios, pudo sentir la calidez y la humedad de la boca del albino en ella. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por un enorme grito que hasta el mismo Toneri volvió la cabeza.

Aquel grito desgarrador había provenido de Sasuke quien vio la escena, no podía moverse, no podía luchar, muy apenas podía respirar pero lo que vio le causó un dolor en su ser el cual tenía que ser liberado con algo, lo único que puso hacer fue gritar

-Nooooooooooooo Ven acá Hijo de P…..¡ - No alcanzó a decir más cuando uno de los guardias le propinó un enorme golpe en la nuca dejándolo semiinconsciente

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, quería ir a ayudarlo, quería correr hacia allá y patearles el trasero a todas esas personas olvidando su misión y sus propios planes, pero el brazo del Otsutsuki la detuvo.

-Que pasa pequeña cerecita? Acaso conoces al prisionero?

Sakura entró en pánico, si decía que si, probablemente ella seria encarcelada al igual que Sasuke y todo el plan se iría a la mierda, así que respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse

-No… No lo conozco Toneri-sama- Sakura dijo esto mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y trataba de no derramar ninguna lágrima que pudiera delatarla. Pero el joven no tenía nada de ser estúpido, él si reconocía a Sasuke, sabía porque estaba ahí y se comenzó a cuestionar sobre la pelirosa.

\- Y porque te preocupaste tanto por aquel desafortunado?

-Etto, no es eso, solo que nunca había visto algo así, por eso me puse algo nerviosa, lo siento mucho Toneri-sama

-Enserio? Bueno aquí es algo común…. Al ser una de las familias más poderosas vivimos continuamente asechados por ninjas renegados que buscan nuestro poder, con las aldeas hasta ahora no ha habido problema alguno ya que tenemos inmunidad ante ellas, nosotros no actuamos en caso de guerras o alianzas, pero así mismo tampoco contamos con protección de ellas y la justicia la damos nosotros mismos.

-Y….. Que pasará con ese chico que llevaban ahí? – Preguntó Sakura tímidamente

-Será enviado a los calabozos y después ejecutado….. eso es lo que le pasa a los intrusos

Sakura tembló al escuchar aquella palabra tan temible, pero eso la motivó a actuar más rápidamente, ahora no solo era su amiga Hinata, también era su único amor Sasuke Uchiha, quien aunque fuera sumamente idiota, ella lo amaba y no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo.

-Bien que te parece si volvemos a la mansión, hay algo que quiero que hagas- dijo fríamente el Otsutsuki, lo que le pareció muy preocupante a Sakura ya que cambió totalmente el semblante ante ella, al principio debió estar fingiendo para tratar de conquistarme, pero ahora es probable que sospeche de mi, pensó la chica.

Prontamente el chico de cabellos blancos la llevó por un camino que se le hizo muy conocido, estaban en las habitaciones reales de la familia. Sakura entró en pánico y pensó algo alterada:

-Haaaaaaaa que rayos se propone este Idiota al traerme a estas habitaciones? Será que…. Noooooo yo solo soy de Sasuke-kun y de nadie más ¡ No puedo permitir esto….. Que voy a hacer?

Pero sus especulaciones se detuvieron cuando pararon justo en la puerta de la habitación en donde tenían a Hinata, lo que dejó a Sakura algo desconcertada cuando Toneri abrió suavemente la puerta de aquel lugar.

-Pasa-le dijo en forma de orden

La chica obedeció, al entrar vio sentada a Hinata en una silla que estaba en su habitación, tejía una bufanda roja y se sorprendió al verlos entrar.

-Hola Hinata, mi dulce prometida – El joven se acercó a Hinata y la besó en los labios, para su fortuna fue un beso rápido, la tomó de la mano y la levantó de la silla mientras le dijo frente a Sakura.

-Hinata, te he traído compañía mi hermosa novia, ambas estarán aquí hasta el día de la boda que será en tres días.- Las dos chicas se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho el joven- Entendido? Por favor amor no quiero que hagan nada extraño, como tratar de escapar, ambas saben que es imposible

-Lo sabía, él sospechó de mí- pensó Sakura-

-Las dos permanecerán en el dormitorio, las dos estarán a mi servicio, las dos harán justamente lo que yo les diga entendieron? – dijo el Otsutsuki con una voz más que sínica y retorcida, después de eso salió por la puerta y la cerró, supieron de antemano que colocó llave a ella por el sonido que se escuchó

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y se sentaron en la cama, Sakura no pudo más y comenzó a llorar ante su amiga contándole todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo lo de Sasuke, pero ahora todo se había perdido, la habían descubierto, tal vez fue por el grito de Sasuke lo que hizo sospechar a Toneri o la actitud de Sakura ante la situación, pero ahora ya hacían las dos encerradas en aquel lugar.

Por su parte Hinata se entristeció al escuchar todo lo que le había contado su amiga, y ahora no solo era ella la que peligraba, si no sus amigos, Sasuke estaba prisionero, Ella y Sakura también y Naruto se dirigía a un destino igual a ellos, nada parecía tener solución.¿ Que podrían hacer en ese momento? La angustia se apoderaba de ellas, que podría decirle a Sakura que la animara si ella misma tenía el espíritu roto y maltrecho.

Sakura lloró y lloró por un largo tiempo hasta que sacó toda la frustración que llevaba dentro de su ser, se limpió las lágrimas y se enderezó en la cama, apenas iba a comenzar a hablar con la Hyuga cuando tocó con su mano la pequeña bolsa de suministros que llevaba con ella y recordó aquel pequeño libro que había tomado de la biblioteca.

-Que es eso Sakura-san?

-Lo tomé de la biblioteca esperando que hubiera algo de información sobre el Tenseigan, aunque aquí encerrada creo que ya no me ayudará mucho, bueno, igual podemos descubrir algo

Ambas chicas comenzaron a leer aquel pequeño diario titulado "Las memorias de Hamura"

"Hace mucho tiempo, muy posiblemente en el principio, Hamura quien provenía de la luna dejó parte de su herencia familiar en la tierra, poseedores del Tenseigan el cual les daba un poder inimaginable a quien lo poseyera, ese poder debía ser protegido a toda costa ya que los humanos usaban el chakra como arma, esto decepciono el alma de Hamura y dividió su imperio entre la luna y la tierra para que el poder fuera preservado. Tras el paso de las generaciones la familia Otsutsuki de la tierra fueron ampliando el poder al erradicar a su misma familia, usando sus ojos para crear y alimentar su propio Tenseigan, por esto solo quedaron unos cuantos, Y ahora ellos guardan celosamente su linaje creyéndose ellos mismos ser una raza superior a los humanos "

"Hamura siempre había estado orgulloso de la familia que había logrado, gracias a su esposa Asami, esta le había dado 2 hijos que heredaron completamente el poder y los rasgos de él, así mismo el parecido con su madre Kaguya era visible, A uno de ellos lo mando a la tierra para formar la familia Otsutsuki de la tierra y el otro se quedaría en la luna para continuar el linaje en aquel remoto lugar, así ambos serían mediadores de ambos lugares en caso de que la humanidad necesitara de ellos…. Tristemente vio como su propio hijo, el que fue enviado a la tierra se corrompía de poder y llegó al extremo de robar a su propia madre para continuar con un linaje perfecto, cuando Hamura se enteró de eso, ya era demasiado tarde, Asami su amada esposa había sido forzada a engendrar 2 niños con su propio hijo y muerto en el parto del segundo"

"Así que el alma de Hamura se materializó y le dio una lección a los Otsutsuki que habitaban en la tierra, quitándoles parte del poder del nuevo Tenseigan que ellos egoísta y avaramente habían creado a espaldas de su fundador. Solo el poder de Hamura y de Hagoromo son capaces de vencerse a sí mismos, por lo tanto no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda ante ese poder"

Hinata y Sakura estaban más que asombradas de el texto que estaban leyendo así que continuaron

"Pero aun así Hamura no pudo eliminar a sus hijos y dejó que el linaje siguiera, de ellos y de las generaciones venideras salieron varios Clanes que lograron dividirse de la rama familiar, por no tener los genes idénticos a los que los Otsutsuki pedían, a unos los eliminaban para alimentar el nuevo Tenseigan que estaban creando y otros que consideraban inservibles los dejaban ir con la condición de no volver a saber de ellos"

"Uno de los clanes que mas destacó en la tierra provenientes de Hamura fue el Clan Hyuga, quien perfeccionó su propio Kekkei Genkai al que llamaron Byakugan, La familia Otsutsuki luchó un par de veces contra el Clan Hyuga consiguiendo doncellas y siguiendo la línea familiar con buenos resultados, pero debido a que ahora en la actualidad ellos han aumentado su poder, los herederos de la luna decidieron no entrometerse en aquellas decisiones"

"El deseo de Hamura era simple, que sus hijos no cayeran en la corrupción y que siguieran sus designios, que era lograr la paz y la unificación humana, a Hamura siempre le llamó la atención la constancia humana, su fuerza de voluntad y el valor de sacar fuerzas de sí mismos cuando la situación lo requiere….. Si él, los hubiera observado antes, su amada esposa no hubiera muerto de la manera que lo hizo"

"Por último, en estas pocas páginas que podré escribir, el Tenseigan es cuidado celosamente por la familia, este se encuentra guardado Sobre el templo de Hamura, en donde solo la luna y la tierra pueden entrar"

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron pensando en lo que habían leído, tratando de encontrar algo en aquellas palabras

-Realmente esto no ayudó mucho, aquí dice que no hay nadie que pueda vencer al Tenseigan, solo el poder de Hamura y Hagoromo- dijo Sakura

-Eso y que provengo de una familia incestuosa- dijo Hinata con cara de repulsión- Pero eso significa que…¿ Tengo sangre proveniente de Hamura?... ¿Porque mi padre nunca mencionó eso?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero si lo que dice esto es verdad, significa que hay una pequeña posibilidad de vencer a la familia Otsutsuki. Hinata…. No lo vez? Tú eres capaz de vencerlo

-No, no puedo, Toneri tiene algo que hace que mi poder sea inútil ante él, me paraliza- Contestó la peliazul.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas cuando Sakura interrumpió el silencio

-Lo tengo Hinata, tu y yo escaparemos a como dé lugar, encontraremos el tenseigan y lo destruiremos con ayuda de tu fuerza…. Solo hay que salir de aquí- la pelirosa giró la cabeza por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo por donde salir, pero no había absolutamente nada, más que tres pequeñas ventanas por donde entraba algo de aire fresco, pero era imposible que ellas pasaran por ahí, eran realmente pequeñas

-Sakura-chan, hay algo que tengo que decirte

-He? Que pasa Hinata?

-Yo…. Yo no puedo irme de este lugar

-Que? Porque? – Acaso te gusta estar aquí?

-No, no es eso, yo detesto estar aquí, pero Toneri me dijo que si yo no aceptaba quedarme aquí y ser su esposa…. El iría por Hanabi y….. Yo no puedo permitir eso

-Hinata, mírame…..- Suspiró la chica de cabellos rosados, mientras acariciaba la cara de la chica que estaba llena de moretones- Si Toneri te llegara a hacer algo y tu faltaras…. Por quién crees que iría y después mataría…. Ese tipo es un misógino y está loco, Hinata, algo que me dijo mi madre es: Si quieres proteger a los demás, tienes que estar bien, porque muerta ya no podrás hacerlo…. Y creo que tiene toda la razón….. ¿No lo crees?

-Haa, creo que si…. Ummm desearía haber tenido una madre que me diera consejos tan útiles Sakura

-No quiero sonar insensible pero mi madre es la mejor – dijo la Haruno- Bueno entonces que dices

-Que hay que escapar de aquí – contestó la Hyuga con una sonrisa en su cara

Por otra parte el equipo de Naruto, Shikamaru y Tenten vagaba por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de averiguar en donde se encontraba Hinata, con ayuda de Tenten quien es experta en armas y utilería abrían puertas cerradas , Shikamaru recolectaba cualquier indicio de información y Naruto, bueno el estaba más que decidido a encontrar a Hinata, lo bueno es que con los trajes de guardias que se habían puesto lograron pasar inadvertidos ante el personal de limpieza que estaba por todo el lugar.

-Has encontrado algo importante Shikamaru?- preguntó el rubio

-Solo partes, es como si fuera un extraño y complicado rompecabezas, pero aún me faltan piezas que encontrar, Por ejemplo, en un pergamino que vi colgado en la habitación anterior, decía algo de el poder de la luna y la tierra… Y ahora este dice algo sobre el Tenseigan, pero no es muy legible para mí.

-Y eso que se supone que eres muy listo ¿Dónde quedó toda tu inteligencia?- refunfuñó Naruto

-Oye hago lo mejor que puedo, idiota, deberías estar agradecido

-Basta, no debemos de pelear entre nosotros, debemos seguir avanzando – dijo la chica de las coletas de bolitas- Recuerden que debemos llegar al punto de encuentro en el centro de la mansión

-Vamos- en eso los ninjas siguieron avanzando

Mientras que el equipo de Ino, Sai y Kiba llegaron a unas escaleras en las cuales se podía subir ya que había habitaciones en la parte de arriba o bajar a algún lugar desconocido.

-Ummm ahora que haremos? Nos dividimos? –Preguntó Ino

-No lo mejor es seguir juntos- Contestó Sai- aunque estaría bien dividirse ya que no me siento seguro yendo junto a Kiba, pasar desapercibido con un perro gigante no es lo que se diga algo sutil.

-Oye que tienes en contra de Akamaru? – Replicó Kiba

-Nada solo dije la verdad, aunque estemos disfrazados de guardias, Akamaru nos delata

-Waff , wafff (sonidos de perro ¬¬)

-Que pasa Akamaru? – Preguntó Kiba pero en eso un olor hizo que comprendiera el porqué Akamaru había ladrado

-Que pasa Kiba, Todo bien? – Preguntó la rubia

-Hay que bajar, huele a sangre- contestó el chico perro

Los shinobi se miraron unos a otros pero en seguida siguieron el paso de Kiba y bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras llegando a una zona que no se parecía para nada a los cuartos elegantes de la parte de arriba.

Ellos siguieron por ese triste lugar que estaba cubierto de madera y acero, pero se encontraron con otros guardias. Pronto Akamaru se transformó en una réplica de kiba para pasar desapercibido

-Quien anda ahí? – preguntaron los guardias

-He, nos han mandado a sustituirlos, descansen- Dijo Kiba tratando de imitarlos

-Nuestras órdenes fueron quedarnos aquí hasta la ejecución.

-Bueno si es así…..- Kiba comenzó a atacar a aquellos guardias tomándolos desprevenidos, a lo que Ino y Sai lo ayudaron, aunque era cierto que no podían usar todo su chakra completamente, tenían de su lado el elemento sorpresa. Al eliminar a los únicos cuatro guardias que estaban ahí, vieron dentro de aquella pequeña prisión encontrando a un Sasuke Uchiha totalmente inmóvil , muy a duras penas el Uchiha alzó la mirada pudiendo ver a lo que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros, el moreno se veía completamente roto, pero no solo físicamente, también algo había sido dañado muy dentro de su corazón.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO….. COMO SIEMPRE DIGO … LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA …. PERO TAMBIEN COMO PROMETÍ , NO VOY A AVANDONAR ESTE FIC…. CONFIEZO QUE ME TARDE PORQUE SE ME HABIA IDO LA INSPIRACION, LO ESCRIBÍ Y CUANDO LO TERMINE NO ME GUSTO COMO HABIA QUEDADO EL CAPITULO Y LO VOLVI A HACER, NO QUIERO CHAFEAR Y DARLES CUALQUIER COSA Y APARTE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON LOS FAN ART QIE HAGO PARA EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK COMUNIDAD NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU….. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD ME ESFORCE….. THE LAST DISTORCIONADO? CLARO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO DIJE QUE IBA A SER COMO UNA REVOLTURA DE LO QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VER

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES…. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR Y NO DEJAR EL FIC


End file.
